The Dark Tide
by Olo Eopia03
Summary: Percy Jackson saved the world, and what can be better than that? Can another demigod be expected to surpass the extraordinary great deed that this Legendary Hero performed? I believe a few other characters deserve their own story...
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: This doesn't feel like a second FanFiction to me, but rather something written that goes along with my first. **

**I believe that a few of my original characters (other than my main) deserve their own background story. **

**It's not really a parallel FanFic, nor is it a prequel_, _so I'm guessing that I'm just making this a short story that can be read without reading my original FanFiction. **

**This story will contain shorter chapters (compared to my first story).**

**Also, please check out my first FanFic, A Time For An Heir. I would really appreciate it. **

**And don't forget to review.**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Second at Being First<p>

* * *

><p>The heavy burden came down hard on her shoulders as her concentration faltered for the third time. The mass of water felt as though it weighed more than a ton.<p>

Splash.

The little girl groaned in anger and frustration as she felt the water droplets drip down her pale face. Elli threw up her hands, finally realizing she had been defeated (again) like so many other times before this.

_Why did it have to be so hard?_

"Come on. Try again," A calm and gentle voice called out from several feet to the right where Elli stood. "You've almost got it." Chiron continued. They'd spent almost two hours working on this, and even the centaur was starting to lose his patience.

Elli felt like she had already lost hers.

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this," Elli said as she tried to keep her voice level. She respected Chiron, no doubt, but sometimes she felt as though she was being trained until she could die of exhaustion... And yet her mentor would not allow her to rest for the shortest moment.

'_It was _your _fault in the first place to ask him to train you _hard.' Elli thought, arguing silently with herself.

'_But I never thought it was going to be-'_

'_Excuses...'_

'_Oh, shut up,'_

Great... Now she was starting to get deranged just by talking to herself.

She looked over to see that the centaur's brow was furrowed and that his face was beginning to show some signs of exhaustion as well.

The two of them were at the lake, located not far from the heart of Camp Half-Blood. The lake's quite a spectacular place to be in, no matter what time of day it was. The surface seemed to sparkle right in front of your eyes, and sometimes you wished that you could stay there for a longer moment. The fertile soil seeped through, meeting the lush green and short-trimmed grass that swayed along the wind. The trees that surrounded it stood there peacefully, with an occasional tree nymph running around. But the beautiful scenery didn't stop Elli's frustration from rising. She felt like she just wanted to stomp back to her cabin and forget about the training session that was happening right now. The lesson was starting to make her go crazy with exhaustion.

"You wanted to do this because of Percy, Elli."

Then she remembered.

Perseus Jackson. First demigod son of Poseidon. Legendary hero of the Titan War. Known as one of the most powerful demigods in his time before he even reached adulthood. Even after seven decades, he still is honored as though he was one of the twelve Olympian gods.

And then there was Elli Fugino. First and only daughter of Poseidon. Achievements other than getting to Camp Half-Blood alive at a ridiculously young age?

So far, nothing.

Now that she thought about it as she tried again to conjure up another fifteen-foot wave in silence, it really also was for her own good of protecting herself. Apparently, it didn't matter who she was inside, or whether she was just eight years old. All that _did _matter was that she happened to come second.

_Everyone expects me to do great and maybe even better things just because Percy Jackson saved the world. _

The towering wave of water rose higher from the lake... Higher... The weight on her shoulders were increasing tenfold as her arms began to tremble... Higher... Almos-

"Ugh!" Elli cried out again as the wave splashed down again, soaking her from her jet black hair to her socks. Elli didn't care whether or not she was wet; she can always dry herself later is she willed herself to.

Why can't she do it? Elli heard Chiron sigh.

"C-"

"I _was_ concentrating, Chiron!" Elli yelled out in exasperation as she looked over to see the centaur gazing into her eyes with the same patience and kindness he had always shown to Elli. Immediately, Elli's face changed into an apologetic expression.

"It's okay, Elli. I understand," Chiron said gently before Elli could say anything. "Class dismissed."

Not wanting to cause anymore hurt, Elli nodded in gratitude and instantly dashed back into the woods, heading in the direction of where the Big House stood.

She'd woken up two hours before the crack of dawn to do this when nobody was at the lake, and still now almost everyone was in their own selected cabins, snoozing around as much as they could before the conch shell sounded. By the time Elli arrived in front of her cabin, she was completely dry.

Well, there _were_ some perks to becoming a child of one of the Big Three, after all.

Finally surviving a full year at Camp Half-Blood, Elli immediately recognized what she could do... and what she couldn't do.

Numero Uno: never _ever _play with the archery bows during class. Not long ago there was an accident of a flaming arrow that flew right into the armory, scattering and almost burning most of the weapons. The originally target just happened to be fifty feet away or so...

Lesson Number Two: Wrestling? If you want to die, sure. Elli was smaller and younger than most kids, and having even a short fighting session with the Ares kids would surely kill her. She could barely walk around properly with thirty-pound armor weighing on her shoulders (and _that_ was the lightest set). Elli shuddered. The last time she tried it, she had been under a headlock for more than forty-five minutes...

There were _a lot_ more things she couldn't do, but sword fighting was almost the only thing that was immediately out of question. Chiron already saw that she had _some_ natural talent in her, but that could only happen if she could even lift the blade or she could stop accidentally flinging it away a few feet while fighting. The swords were either too heavy (which was what happened in most cases) or too light. Chiron promised that he would see the Hephaestus kids to that or even request a favor to Olympus.

Other than that, it was controlling water. That was easy, unless you have to go really in depth into what you're doing.

Apparently, it was _so_ obvious to everyone...

_Yeah, leave it to the almighty Percy Jackson to decide my fate!_

"_Look, she looks just like him, too! Black hair and sea-green eyes!"_

"_I want you for my capture the flag team!-"_

_Everyone wants me to be as great as him!_

Not that Elli disrespected the legendary hero. More then anything, she really wanted to be just as great as him. But she didn't want to be compared to. Elli wanted to shine in her own way.

Elli sighed as she stared expectantly at the Big House that towered over her. She didn't feel like eating breakfast at all. If there was one thing Percy could stand that she couldn't, it was definitely eating alone with no one there to talk to. It almost made her want to move back to the Hermes cabin... She wished there wouldn't be different tables that separated demigods apart... _Did_ Percy feel the same way? If onl-

"Wah!" Elli squealed as she felt a sudden and startling jerk on her shoulders. Someone had jumped from behind her, causing Elli to stagger sideways and almost ram into a tree nymph that stood nearby.

Almost immediately there was a burst of soft giggles as the nymph huffed and dashed out of sight. Even before turning around to face the person who had playfully shoved her, Elli already knew who it was.

Melanie Robinson wasn't your typical kind of prankster, but sometimes a child of Hecate has the right personality of having fun with their own magic. The older girl had a dirty blond ponytail that bounced up and down whenever she did...basically anything. It always gave her that exciting, enthusiastic aura around her. Her hazel colored eyes gleamed on her freckled face; it was the kind of face that Elli had always knew and seen almost every day at Camp Half-Blood. Luckily, Elli was only two years younger (which is a relief since the majority of the people at camp can range from being a young teenager all the way to people almost reaching eighteen), and it was nice to have someone around her age to be around. Even at the most merry of times Melanie had the ability of acting more hyper and joyous than Elli.

"What are _you _doing here up so early, Melanie?" Elli asked as she couldn't help but let a bewildered grin escape from her lips. It was good to be back from all that intense training. Even though only a few people had repeatedly treated Elli as though she were some different demigod (which she was, apparently,), there were at least a few who saw through all that and took Elli in for who she really was. Melanie was one of them.

"I knew you were already out and about," Melanie said, returning the grin, "but Ken wanted me to come out and do something for him. You know, he's always thinking up new crazy and silly ideas, from dancing strawberries to who knows what! It's always the Hermes kids. Next, I bet he's going to start influencing even the undetermined children in that cabin!"

"Well, you know what they always say. Child of Hermes strikes again!" Elli said with a laugh. As the two walked over to the Hermes cabin, other children were already starting to walk around and get ready for the new day ahead of them.

**{* * *}**

All the way across camp, away from the two friends that were chattering happily as they walked, Chiron had just received a letter from Hermes. Perhaps the god had been too busy to come by and say something. This shouldn't be that important. The envelop was sealed on the back with a gold seal showing a miniature image of the Empire State Building. The paper was really crumpled and dirty, looking as though it had been through a lot just to get here. Flicking it open, he read the letter:

_ Chiron-_

_You don't have much time. _

_Bad news just arose. Hera is angry. _

_She knows one of you stole them._

_The apple. _

_They are looking for you..._

_ -Hermes _


	2. Chapter 2: Places, People!

Chapter 2: Places, People!

* * *

><p>"Shhh... Melanie, glad you're here! Don't talk to loudl-"<p>

"What did you want me to do, Ke-"

"Oh Elli... Hmm... very useful... useful indeed... water... maybe next time... hmm..."

"What are you talking ab-"

"Shhh!"

The two girls stood outside the Hermes cabin as Ken opened the door. His blond hair spiked up on his head, short enough to reveal the elvish ears and the upturned eyebrows above the blue eyes that looked slyly at them. Ken was tall compared to most 12-year olds; it looked as if someone had stretched his limbs too much and had made it stay that way. Nevertheless, it didn't ruin the classic and stereotypical look of a Hermes child. Just that mischievous look on his face showed trouble.

"Quick, come inside!" Ken hissed as he dragged the two into the Hermes cabin. To their surprise, none of the children were asleep, but the whole cabin was buzzing quietly with activity. Elli looked at Melanie, knowing that both were thinking the same thing. Whatever it was that he was up to, it surely didn't look too good.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing, Ken?" Melanie asked, looking more exasperated by the minute.

"Saving you from one of the best pranks in the history of Camp Half-Blood. Performed by me," Ken said, puffing out his chest as he looked admiringly over the crowd of children. "Meet the whole group who will make this possible!"

A few minutes whirled by, and Ken was already pacing through the cabin, looking as though he was ordering sections of children, or _troops_, to different places. Some even scuttled out of the cabin to take a look at the clock, hoping that the horn might not have sounded yet. Elli noticed that Ken had a dreamy look on his face, and knew that what was going to happen must be something _big._  
>"What's the scoop?" Elli asked.<p>

"Ever heard of dancing strawberries, kid?"

"Ken, _not_ again!" Melanie hissed.

"Too late," Ken said with a grin as he watched Melanie's expression turned to an aghast look on her face, "Mike helped me duplicate about a whole regiment of them after I had you make just one,"

"_Ken! You-"_

"I know, you're the best too, Melanie," Ken said smugly. "This might even be considered as a work of art by two of the best and greatest legendary pranksters, Travis and Connor Stoll..." He sighed, the dreamy expression still resting on his face, "Oh the wonderful works they have passed on to their descendants," Ken added, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I bet you can't even tell those twins apart," an irritated Melanie said. Ken looked thoroughly offended by this comment. Even a few Hermes children looked up with shocked faces to see who had insulted the almighty Stoll Brothers.

"Of course I can," Ken said simply, "Everyone _knows_ their names are Tonnor and Cravis."

Not even bothering to look at the dropped jaws of Elli and Melanie, Ken was interrupted by a small child with the same childish features as many of the other kids that flooded the cabin.

"The opera-singing marshmallows are all in place, boss," the kid piped up.

"Nice work, Danny. Go check on Ronald and see if he's done with those bouncing squirrels, will you?" Without a moment's notice, Danny scurried off and disappeared among the throng of people. Melanie muttered to herself, looking like she was going to explode.

"Singing marshmallows... Dancing straw-"

"Don't, Melanie," Elli pleaded, noticing her friend's expression. At the same time, Elli was also trying hard not to laugh; it was funny to see Ken annoy her like so many other times. "I actually want to see this now," she added eagerly. Melanie glanced at her, a look of horror and shock on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it.

"I'm going to kill Mike..." she muttered.

"Oh come on, Melanie!" Ken exclaimed, "You both are the only reason why I'm not doing anything to your cabin. What are siblings for, eh?"

"_You-"_

"Oh, by the way, I believe you said something a few moments ago? Something about dancing straws..." Ken seemed really deep in thought. Before Melanie could say anything, he said, "Well, the idea is quite ingenious, Melanie, but I think you should really get it over with about the dancing part. Hmmm... What about we form them into a marching band?"

"_What!"_ Melanie exclaimed, her eyes narrowing, "Ken, you ar-"

"Seven minutes before the signal!" Someone shouted shrilly from across the room. Immediately the whole cabin quieted, turning their eyes toward Ken. He didn't seem to be the oldest one in the cabin, but everyone knew that when it comes to pranks, he was always the boss. Ken drew himself to full height, letting out a voice that had a tone of authority around it.

"Dancing strawberries? Corps 1 and 2?"

"Check!" a couple voices piped up from the right side of the room.

"Singing marshmallows?"

"Check!" another group from the center of the room giggled.

"Bouncing squirrels? All ready in assorted neon colors?"

"Present!"

"Roller skating spiders, complete?"

"Duh!"

"Helmet and all?" Ken added as he spotted the two girls to the left who had just answered.

"Of course!"

"Color changing make-up and tap dancing nurse shoes?"

"Roger that!"

"Got the piano and instruments enchanted yet, Liam?"

"Thanks to Mike, yeah!"

"Pink spray-paint?"

"Uh-huh,"

After the long checklist of bizarre items, Ken noticed that they had four minutes left. Lastly, he added slyly, "And Chiron, Ernie?"

"Ready to go in his wheelchair, opening and envelope." A small voice chirped up from the back of the cabin.

"Roger that," Ken said, his grin getting wider and wider as he stared proudly back at the children in front of him. "And now, Jane, the cookies!" Everyone cheered together as Ken took a nice bow. Almost immediately there was a tray full of chocolate chip cookies that was passed around as each kid eagerly took at least five cookies from the huge and towering pile. There must've been over a hundred of them, because when they were lastly handed over to Ken, who took six of them himself and gave Elli and Melanie each four cookies, there were still a whole lot left over. "Our rewards and medals of honor for doing _such_ hard work," Ken explained to Elli as he bit into a cookie. It looked like that grin could never be wiped off his face. "Yep; the raids different stores are still ongoing, you know."

"Two minutes! Everyone take your places!" Ken yelled out as everyone rushed out the door. He looked over at the two girls who stood next to him. "Come on, this is a one in a lifetime chance," Ken said as he pushed Elli out the door, with Melanie trailing both of them.

"Hey Melanie, let's join the fun! When did _you_ ever become so grumpy?" Elli asked as she finished her second cookie. Melanie shook her head, and soon a grin flitted onto her face.

"Fine. But this better be good." Ken stood next to them as the three leaned on the wall of the cabin that they just came out of. Ken seemed to be watching the area of the cabins with adoration; Elli looked at it as though it looked like a battlefield.

"Let the fun begin." Ken said, with a mischievous expression that ranked first in the nation in Elli's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**I really couldn't resist writing this chapter, and thought now was the perfect time :) So will the next chapter. I _love_ to prank other people too (*evil laugh) and my friends also consider me a child of Hermes myself XD**

***Author's Note: Please visit my other story xP It's getting lonely and deprived of reviews. Also, readers who are still following Kalley, Allen, and Elli, I'm sorry for keeping you guys long. I also hope Will gets this message and knows that I'm also writing another story other than my original one.**

**As Ken said, you guys, Let the fun begin :)**

**-Olo Eopia03**


	3. Chapter 3: Showtime!

**Hey everyone! I'm back! To those of you who are reading my other story, I hope you get a chance to find this one too!**

**Don't worry, guys. I've just made the decision to keep writing my other story!**

**However, I'm still only halfway through writing chapter 14. Hopefully it will come out soon :)**

**Review!**

**-Olo Eopia03**

**P.S. This, my friends, is just something short and sweet. It is just a small chapter that will just lead to the story.**

**After all, the story hasn't begun yet . . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Showtime!<p>

* * *

><p>At that, the conch shell sounded, and sooner then you could say <em>koala<em>, there was a chorus of screams from the Athena cabin.

"Wow, faster than I calculated," Ken noted down, looking quite amused as nine kids from the Athena cabin came dashing out, screaming.

Immediately, three enormous spiders were right behind them, chasing them clumsily with the roller skates attached to their long legs.

One of the children, an older boy with blond hair, grey eyes, and freckles, came out screaming in his blue Pokemon pajamas. _"Tim likes Pokemon?" _Elli said in surprise, giggling instantly afterwards.

The only interesting thing was that he was grasping a knife in his hand. Even though he was still screaming madly, Tim seemed to be the most sensible and sane person out of the Athena cabin, because just then he flung his knife toward the nearest spider that was coming at him. Immediately, the spider burst into yellow smoke, emitting a chorus of laughter as the spider exploded.

"He figured it out!" Ken said happily, obviously entertained by this "spectacular" scene. "We basically added a nice touch to all of the creatures and objects we created today," Ken told Elli. "And there's another surprise as well."

"Ken," Elli said, "I don't know whether to call you a mad genius or a crazy chipmunk that's gone nuts,"

"Hm, I like nuts," Ken replied.

"Oh, poor Timothy," Melanie said from next to Elli, "Ken should've kept him here as well,"  
>"Oh look, Aphrodite cabin coming up!" Ken said excitedly, ignoring Melanie's sympathy for the other children.<p>

"My make-up! No!"

"My foundation! Lipstick!"

"No! My _Camie's Shining Mascara _set is ruined!"

All these voices screamed in the Aphrodite cabin, mingling with a lot of other yells and cries. Ken burst out laughing as Melanie glared at him. In the next second Ken was facing Melanie, his face full of innocence.

"Don't you _dare_ give me the Bambi eyes!" Melanie growled.

"Fine," Ken smiled, the sly grin reaching his face, "but just wait for it."

No sooner did he say it, a single scream that consisted of many erupted from the Aphrodite cabin.

"NURSE SHOES!"

As soon as the door burst open, a flood of nurse shoes came tap dancing out. They didn't need any music. All the shoes were dancing in unison as they followed the screaming Aphrodite children out of the cabin.

"Well, that was boring," Ken said, a glum look on his face. "Oh yeah and the Apollo cabin doesn't seem to mind the enchanted instruments at all. They're quite smart, especially with Allen on their side. I'm actually not surprised that the Hephaestus cabin hasn't reacted to all of this. They have Ray to fix everything as well . . . But the Ares cabin is already pink. Hm, another boring idea set in place compared to the other things we all have in mind . . ."

Elli quickly glanced over and saw that the Ares cabin was covered in a lovely flourish of pink spray paint. A few of the Hermes kids even added a couple of flowers to go with as well.

Go figure.

"You think this is boring?" Melanie demanded, "This is insane, Ken!"

"Oh come on, Melanie," Ken insisted, "Lighten up! This _is_ only the beginning."

"It's starting!" One of the children of Hermes cried out.

It didn't start right away. But everyone heard it. It was like a small earthquake was about to begin . . . then . . .

"WHEEEEEEE!"

"What the-" Elli began.

"WHEEEEEEE!"

Coming down from behind the Hermes cabin, a parade of bouncing squirrels rushed past them. But they almost didn't look like squirrels . . . They looked overly fat, which allowed them to bounce on the ground in the first place.

Soon, the Hermes cabin, Elli, and even Melanie were full of giggles and fits of laughter.

"They're so cute!" Elli cried out.

"WHEEEEEEEE!"

The bouncing squirrels continued to rage down pompously as they invaded almost every cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

Everything was in pandemonium.

"Oh Ken," Melanie choked out after laughing so hard. "Just give them a break!"

"As you wish," Ken said, grinning happily.

Ken snapped his fingers. In a moment, everything disappeared in a poof of yellow smoke and a chorus of laughter.

Some of the Hermes cabin groaned in disappointment.

"Sorry, kids," Ken said, "We can always save the rest for a rainy day, right?"

Nevertheless, the rest of the cabin agreed, murmuring that they should be trying to improve some of the other ideas in their impish minds.

"How did you do that?" Melanie asked.

"You didn't think I'd do this unprepared, did you?" Ken gasped, looking offended by Melanie's expression. "We just set them up like that," Ken said simply. "Only on the command of the leader will they disappear . . . or even reappear, in any case."

"That. Was. Cool." Elli said in awe. "Can I have a squirrel?"

"You really want to own one?" Ken asked, looking delighted by this.

"Of course!"

"Well then. It'll be in your cabin in around an hour. And don't worry, it's under your command now, too." Ken called over to one of the little Hermes kids, whispered something in his ear, and the child hurried off.

Everything seemed to be back to normal now. Despite the stray demigods that were out of their cabins, the make-up no longer changed colors, the nurse shoes were gone, the spiders were eliminated, the Ares cabin was now red, the Apollo cabin seemed to be quite, and there wasn't a bouncing squirrel in sight. Everyone seemed to be too surprise to complain or even get angry at the Hermes kids.

"Alright, people!" Melanie yelled over them. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry for the inconvenience! It was . . . a . . .-"

"Only a functional disorder!" Ken finished.

No one seemed to believe what Ken said, but seeing that everything was now perfectly fine, everybody was able to breathe normally again. Soon, the whole camp was back to its usual routine.

Well, this _is_ the usual routine of Camp Half-Blood.

Except . . .

"What just happened?"

Chiron came galloping into view, arriving at the center of the camp. Before anyone could explain, Chiron continued.

"Never mind that now. We need to hold a meeting!" Chiron called out; everyone seemed to be listening. Now that he mentioned it, Elli _did_ notice that he looked a tad bit worried. Everyone murmured at this announcement. Chiron never called a meeting right away. It was usually during one of the camp fires that he would announce a time and date for the meeting.

"Go on, everyone. Continue!" Chiron called out. No one needed to be told twice. Even though everyone was quite interested in this, the prank that the Hermes cabin had played on everyone had already taken away their time for breakfast. The camp shouldn't be late for their first classes.

Chiron trotted back to the Big House, looking as though not fazed at all by the turn of events.

_Maybe he's just not trying to show it,_ Elli thought.

In five minutes, one member from each cabin made their way forward as they walked toward the Big House, Elli among them. She was the only current child of Poseidon, after all.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea,_ Elli thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**-Olo Eopia03**


	4. Chapter 4:The Meeting Is Called To Order

**And we're back! Sorry for the long wait, guys! Again, please check out my other FanFic if you read this :) A Time For A Heir. **

**Review**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Meeting Is Called To Order!<p>

* * *

><p><em>April 17, Thursday<em>

_9:36 AM, Camp Half-Blood_

_Journal Entry #1:_

_I am confused. _

_No. I shouldn't start there. I found this on my bed when I came back to the cabin after Elli went with the rest of dem. This book waz given to me by my mom, as it says on the first page of this book. I guess it's a journal. The first page that she wrote on also sayd that there was another book dat went along with this, althou she didn't say where it realy was. _

_I've cheked everyone else's beds, and none of them seem to hav the same identical book on top of their blankets. Could another "sibling" outside of Camp Half-Blood have gotten it? _  
><em>Does he or she know who they realy are? Maybe they feel the same way I do. <em>

_I'm not a writer. _

_Why did she give me this book to write in? It's already hard enough trying to spell things correctly in here. But I feel compelled to wright in here, for som reason. I usually don't wright much, but I kno that dis entry seems to be important to me. Or to anyone else who wood come by to pik this book up. _

_Oh well. I don't strive for perfektion, anyway . . ._

_I'm not going to even get started on wat Ken did today at camp. Anyway, there wasn't a trace of it left, except for the single bowncing squirrel probly waiting in Elli's room write now. I'm alone in my cabin. Everyone is out at breakfast, and I'm not hungry, I gues. Mike already went with the others. Chiron called for a meeting. _

_Unusual? Yes. _

_Why? It just is. _

_I wonder what was so urgent that made Chiron cal for a meeting in the morning. Whatever it was, I don't remember anything happening in the pass few weeks. _

_To tel you the truth, Nothing's happened, really. _

_(Don't mind me. I'm talking to and wrighting in a book. Go figure.)_

_Its obvious everyone here is craving for a qwest. Even myself. _

_That's probably why I'm so confuzed. Nothing horrible has happened since the last two great prophecies hav come out, and that has been for a long time. I don't know what the third one is or if there iz one to begin with, but I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be better dan the last . . ._  
><em>I wish I knew. <em>  
>Chiron paced the floor near where the ping pong table stood by. A number of people were sitting around it, but Elli didn't have the attention span to bother taking note of <em>all<em> of them. All she knew was that Ken had followed her into the Big House.

Wait. But this was important.

Forcing herself once more to look around her at the table, Elli took note of the leaders of each cabin of Camp Half-Blood.

Mike Park was sitting next to him, patting him on the back and giving him a thumbs-up while Ken nodded, grinning wildly back at him. Shem Baker, leader of the Athena cabin, sat with his hands behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling, perfunctorily blowing green smoke through a pipe in his mouth. Zack Sheen looked like he was dangerously scraping a pocket knife against the table as he eyed everyone like every son of Ares did. Allen Stradwood from the Apollo cabin continued to finger his bow as he stared at Chiron. Raymond Stone from the Hephaestus cabin continued to tinker with a small object that seemed to be flitting around in his hands, though Elli knew nothing of what it really is. Carmen Olive from the Demeter cabin sat there with a bundle of flowers in her hand as she smelled them pleasantly from time to time. But however interesting those flowers were, Chiron's tense look seemed to be much more important. Even Jane Watcher from the Aphrodite cabin absent-mindedly filed her nails as she stared intently at the centaur.

Everyone did.

"I know all of you don't know why you're being called here," Chiron began. Everyone started to tense up as their eyes turned. "But it seems that . . . something has been stolen."

"From where?" Ken asked carefully. They've never seen Chiron so distressed.

"It's fascinating how you ask _where_ it is stolen rather than _what _was stolen, Ken." Shem replied from across the table. His jet black hair stuck out from all directions from under his deerstalker cap.

"Hermes told us that it is an apple," Chiron stated. "from where-"

"Well," Shem continued. Everyone turned to him. "From what we can _deduce-_"

"Here we go again," Ken said, rolling his eyes.

"-it is clear that due to the small scrap of paper sticking out of Chiron's hand at this moment, Hermes must have notified him not too long ago, therefore classifying this incident as a very urgent and current situation. An apple that has been stolen can only lead to one thing. The Garden of Hesperides, the same place where the hero Luke Castellan journeyed to challenge the creature guarding the tree."

Everyone only continued to stare at him.

"You seriously never cease to amaze me, Sherlock," Elli said, impressed by his deductive skills.

"I suppose that you are quite correct, Shem." Chiron added.

"Then let's form a team, and head out." Mike finished. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"However," Shem said, holding up one long finger. "only one thing seems to be bothering me."

"I think I know what you mean, Holmes." Raymond nodded from next to him, his eyes narrowing. He looked at Chiron. "What does this have to do with us? Camp Half-Blood?"

Elli now noticed how worried Chiron actually looked. His appearance looked more haggard and his face showed more signs of exhaustion, now that she thought about it.

"The gods suspect us." The centaur said quietly.

The ping pong table shook violently due to the eruption that came from the people sitting around it. Several people stood up.

"What! What proof do they _have_ to accuse us!" Carmen said angrily, the flowers laying forgotten on the floor and her hands placed defiantly on her hips.

"Yes, why _us_, Chiron?" Jane added on, her body quivering in anger. You'd have to say that she's pretty tough for a daughter of Aphrodite. Even Chiron himself told her that she reminded him of Silena Beauregard. The nail filer in her hands appeared to have the beginnings of a crack in them. The tension was only starting to build.

"They have no right to blame us first, when the gods actually need us!" Mike exclaimed. Thunder sounded outside the window, even though it was a bright and sunny morning at Camp Half-Blood.

The only people that were sitting down were Elli and Shem. Elli only continued to look back at the people around her with curious eyes.

"You cannot insult the gods outright, Mike." Chiron continued quietly. However, Mike nor the rest of the group did not sit back down.

"It is best that we face this situation with a clear mind rather than with anger to blind our hearts," Shem suggested, blowing out a puff of green smoke into the air.

"I agree with you, Holmes," Elli said. Raymond caught her eye. Even though he's a fourteen year old, both of them understood each other like they've known each other for a long time. In the next few seconds, Raymond sat down back in his seat, and nodded toward Elli.

"We were all foolish to react without thinking," Allen said, bowing his head as he sat down. Elli didn't know him all that well, but she felt that she could at least trust him.

"Fine." Mike said. His jaw was still set in an unyielding expression. "But why is Camp Half-Blood, of _all_ things, suspected?"

"I say we go rage into Olympus and _demand_ what right they have to rule over us!" Zack snarled as he banged his fist onto the table.

"Oy! I thought we weren't going to let anger get in our way!" Raymond yelled as he stood up to face Zack with narrowed eyes, looking as though he were sizing Zack up.

"Raymond!" Elli burst out. She gave him a pleading look as he looked back at her. After a few long seconds, the older boy slowly sat down with a defeated look on his face.

"Sit down, all of you." Chiron said. "You too, Zack."

Even as everyone took their seats, the tension level didn't seem to drop down one bit.

"We don't know why they accused us, or how they _know_ in the first place if it _is_ us," Chiron continued. "But my best guess is that they will let us know more about this when we hold the campfire in the evening."

Shem nodded. "It all leads to the same question. Only in a few hours will we know the real truth of why they chose us instead of anybody else."

"Then I guess this meeting is dismissed until the evening." Allen said, standing up. Everyone seemed to agree as they made their way out of the Big House.

**{* * *}**

Elli walked out the door, only to find her brain whirling with questions. Even though she didn't say much during the meeting, she still took in a lot that had been said.

_Why us?_ She thought. _Was there anything that could've made them think that a person actually came from Camp Half-Blood to go that far? But for what?_

Elli gasped, only to find herself being swooped up onto the broad shoulders of someone behind her.

"If it wasn't you who said anything, I wouldn't have restrained myself from Zack, you know," Raymond said from underneath her. She could only see his brown hair. Elli smiled. She was still small enough to be lifted onto his shoulders?

_Well, fine then. _Elli thought as she held only his hands that were held high.

Raymond Stone was tall for his age, not to mention how muscular he really looked. That was the effects of being a son of Hephaestus. To Elli, Ray was just a big brother who happened to care for her quite a lot.

After all _they've _been through . . .

"Do you really think it's our fault?" Elli asked as Raymond walked toward the Hecate cabin.

"Honestly," Ray said slowly, "I haven't got the slightest clue. But I hope we really aren't the ones to blame."


	5. Chapter 5: The Dwindling Flames

**Back so soon! Well, I have a reason :P I won't be here for the next two weeks starting Sunday, so unless we have computers or something at camp, I will keep posting! However, this is the reason why I've come back so soon :) **

**And bad timing . . . Because . . . there's a cliff hanger! Sigh, I'm so mean :( Oh well! :) Sometimes it's good to be evil for a change XD**

**Anyway, here I present to you chapter 5! It's easier to write short chapters, unlike my original FanFic (A Time For A Heir- please check it out! PLEASE!). **

**I might pause that FanFic after a couple of chapters because . . . there's something else I need to do here so that it will be better for the readers in Kalley's story . . .**

**muahahaha, yes evil laugh :) Honestly, I thought it was brilliant, except that my only problem is that I don't think I will be able to write fast enough o.o **

**No matter! We continue on with THIS story! And if you guys pass by, please review! Even if it's just to make me happy :)**

**Review!**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Dwindling Flames<p>

* * *

><p>The sparks flew vibrantly into the air as the fire in the center of the crowd changed into numerous bright colors. The sight was too beautiful to behold, with the spectacular fire that was towering so high filling everyone with warmth and happiness.<p>

Elli sat between Melanie and Raymond, watching the Apollo campers sing a variety of songs as the fire towered above them . . . higher . . . higher. It was a joyful night. Nothing could ever hinder them from having _this_ much fun.

Except . . .

_Were the gods going to make their announcement?_ Elli wondered as she looked up at the starry sky. _Do they really have to ruin this evening at Camp Half-Blood? How can they suspect us? Do they have any proof in the first place? W-_

"Hey," Melanie said as she nudged Elli with her elbow, pulling her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

". . . Nothing," Elli insisted.

"I didn't bother you right after the meeting," Melanie pressed on. "What happened, Elli? You know I can tell when something's on your mind." She grinned.

Elli tried to smile back, but failed. That was the first sign that caused an expression of worry to appear on Melanie's face. Elli not smiling? Something's definitely wrong.

Yup. Even Elli knew what Melanie was thinking about at times like this.

Ray didn't seem to notice the two girls talking. Looking back on it, not a lot of people call him _Ray_ in the first place. It was either _Raymond, _or _Stone._ Never Ray. It was probably just Elli who did that . . . possibly because of how long she'd actually known him.

_He's like my big brother._ Elli thought.

Oh well. Elli never really cared. And neither did Ray.

Raymond was already busy talking animatedly to Mike, not minding Melanie's concern for Elli.

_Probably something about building magical contraptions . . ._ Elli thought.

Melanie nodded, noticing Elli's gaze. "Yeah, something along those lines."

Elli grinned. "I keep underestimating you, Melanie."

"Note to self," Melanie added, laughing back. "Don't try."

"So," Elli said. "What were _you_ doing today while I was gone?"

Elli only wanted to change the subject. Her only hope was that Melanie would not notice what she was thinking.

"Oh . . . nothing . . ." Melanie said, trailing off. "You keep changing the subject."

Shoot.

"So something _did_ happen while we were at the meeting?" Elli asked defiantly. This was always a sort of game they would play, although no one would understand the smiles on their faces.

Except, for Elli, there was none.

"Nah. I was just in my cabin," Melanie said.

"Fine."

The two watched the fire that continued to tower higher and higher into the sky. Soon, the flames were changing into different colors, from a bright orange to pink, from pink to blue, from blue to white, from white to gold. The clear and starry sky seemed to compliment every aspect of this.

"-Perfect, isnt it?" Ray said as Elli tuned into their conversation. She saw him toss something that looked like a sphere into the air, and the ball magically transformed into a tiny, majestic golden owl. The bird fluttered into the air, soared in circles around the fire in front of them, and returned to Ray's shoulder. It looked small enough to hold in your palm. The mechanical owl even hooted affectionately as it nipped his ear.

"Are you really sure that's not real, Raymond?" Melanie asked, thoroughly impressed by the spectacular demonstration that had played in front of them.

"You've gotta give Mike credit for that." Ray said, thumping Mike on the shoulder "This owl has the same exact characteristics as an . . . well, an owl."

"So what?" Mike added. "_You_ were the one who brilliantly thought of giving it the ability to carry _anything_-"

"What," Elli laughed. "so this tiny bird can carry hundred pound armor?"

The two boys just stared at her with serious expressions.

"Well . . . that's what we tested it with . . ." Mike muttered.

"_What?_" Melanie cried out. "So this cute, little thing can carry even _you?_"

"It's not a cute, little thing!" The two boys said together, causing Elli to giggle.

"It's one of the greatest, most strongest, and most powerful bird in the world!" Mike added. "That bir-"

"Ak!" Ray cried out as the bird fluttered away and landed on Mike's shoulder. Ray's shoulder now held a very nice, wet stain . . . of bird poop. The two girls erupted into fits of giggles and laughter.

"So powerful!" Melanie laughed, almost choking out the words.

"I think you gave it too _much_ characteristics, Mike." Elli said between giggles.

"I've got it!" Melanie exclaimed after the wave of laughter passed away from her.

"What?" Mike asked.

"A name!"

"Oh no, Melanie." Mike pleaded. "Please don't."

"Bubo! Come over here!"

Miraculously, the owl responded with a flutter of wings, his head cocking to one side. Mike and Raymond watched with open mouths as the owl flew and perched onto Melanie's shoulder.

"B-but," Mike stammered. "How-"

"I think it was meant to be called that ever since it was created," Elli said as she brushed the bird lightly. It's feathers were so soft, no matter how metallic it looked. But they were strong, firm, and unyielding. Bubo twisted his head and stared at Elli with huge, grey eyes. Elli couldn't help but smile. It really _looked_ intelligent.

"Bubo!" Raymond said incredulously. "Tim keeps telling me that's a genus name for the largest birds in the world!"

"Of all the things . . ." Mike muttered.

"See? Perfect!" Elli exclaimed. She heard Tim talk about genus names too and what not. Simply put, it really meant a _scientific_ name for owls.

Oh, so smart.

"Of course it's perfect! Why else would Homer _Simpson_ exist seventy years ago?" Melanie exclaimed, grinning in triumph.

The only response was Raymond shaking his head.

"It's fine, mate," Mike said afterward, shooting a glance at Melanie. "We really can't do anything about it anymore . . ."

"Fine. Bubo!" Raymond called out. The owl soared through the air once more, performing loop-the-loops in the air before once again perching on Raymond's other shoulder.  
>"See? He responds perfectly!" Melanie added. Mike rolled his eyes.<p>

The singing continued, with an occasionally clapping and whooping together along with the rest of the campers. The night was perfect. The night was-

"One of you have been suspected." A voice claimed from the distance.

The crowd hushed into clear silence. The fire shrank instantly as fear tried to penetrate into their hearts. The color of the flames were a deadly gray and black.

So much for a perfect night . . .

"Hermes," Chiron said. The centaur stepped out from a crowd near the fire. He knew that this would come.

The messenger of the gods stepped into view, a dismayed look on his face. It looked like he didn't want to be here. It seemed as though he was reluctant himself to accuse Camp Half-Blood. But against the gods of Olympus, what choice did he have? A wave of murmurs went through the crowd.

_Was he in the shadows this whole time?_ Elli wondered.

"What exactly have you come here for?" Chiron asked, his eyes grave and full of caution.

"We know what you all have said in the meeting," Hermes said. "And here's your proof!"

He threw something down onto the ground. It wasn't very big. Nor was it a weapon of some sort. Shouts and yells erupted from different parts of the crowd. Shouts of surpries. Yells of fright. Everyone seemed to be backing away from the fire now. Elli reached up to her own neck to make sure she wasn't the one. Her hands clutched around her Camp Half-Blood necklace that looked _almost _identical to the one lying on the floor.

"It's mine," someone whispered. The silence was too clear for one to be able to mistaken that voice. Elli's blood ran cold. She knew that voice well. She turned her head to look at the person who sat next to her with wide eyes.

_This is impossible,_ Elli thought wildly. _It can't be!_

"No." Elli began. "You c-"

"It is," Melanie whispered. "It's me."


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Entertainment

**Hi again :) Sorry for the long wait! It's been a week since I just got back from a camp xP**

**and now I have another thing going on at school... hardcore... 8-5pm :OOO oh well :) well. now I'm here.**

**Here is chapter 6! Please review. I really need them. School's starting soon o.o**

**Review :)**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Little Entertainment<p>

* * *

><p>"How can you accuse yourself of something like this!" Mike yelled. He was standing up now. "You <em>know<em> you didn't do anything!"

"Then tell me why that necklace is there!" Melanie cried back. Elli'd never seen her so distressed before. "Tell me why it isn't around my neck right now! Tell me-"

"Stop!" Ray snarled. Melanie stopped talking, her expression still set defiantly. Elli knew well enough that she was in danger of crying. Elli knew well that her friend couldn't control her emotions so easily, not to mention anger.

"So it's you." Hermes said.

Elli could see Ray's and Mike's jaws set firmly, their eyes narrowed in anger and caution. Even Elli was starting to make moves to standing up. She knew her friend wouldn't be capable of doing such a thing. How could she? Melanie seemed to be the only one who was hesitant to show any defiance.

"N-" Mike began fiercely.

"I'm sure we can discuss this in a more private area," Chiron interrupted, which Elli thought was a good part in his choice. "We need to sort things out."

"Very well." Hermes said.

"Melanie," Chiron said. "I want you to come with me and Hermes to the Big House. You may take any person you wish to help defend you."

Chiron and Hermes both made their way toward the Big House not too far away. Immediately, a wave of murmurs erupted from the crowd at the fire as they continued to stare at Melanie.

Melanie looked at Elli pleadingly. "Come with me. Please."

Elli nodded. Both of them stood up.

"We're coming with you, you know." Raymond said. Mike stood up too. Melanie only gave a small nod as the four walked through the crowds of people that were staring at them.

"Hey! Show's over!" Ken called out as he stood up to stand in front of the fire. "Keep it going! It's starting to get late, you know." Soon, but very slowly, everyone reluctantly dispersed from the camp fire in the center.

"Thanks, Ken." Elli said quietly as the campers started to moved away. "We owe you, big time."

"Hey, don't mind me." Ken said. His eyes darted to a spot near where he was standing. He picked up the necklace that was lying forgotten on the ground. Ken placed it gently onto Elli's smaller hand. "Be careful, Elli. You don't know what you're getting into."

Elli nodded. It seemed like she knew that already.

Not caring at the moment of the commotion that was happening at the campfire, Elli quickly dashed to where Mike, Ray, Melanie, Chiron, and Hermes had headed. Slowing down to a walk between Ray and Melanie, she noticed that the people that walked pass them gave them cautious glances. Was it them or just the fact that a god was present here? Whatever it was, it didn't make Elli anywhere near comfortable.

"It's fine, Melanie. We know you didn't do anything. Honestly, don't look so worried." Ray said from beside Elli when he saw Melanie's expression.

"I . . . just don't remember." Melanie said, her voice shaky. "Did I do something? Was it really me?"

"No." Elli said fiercely. "If you know you didn't do it, you have no right of accusing yourself, Melanie." How can her best friend feel so defeated?

_She's always stronger than that, _Elli thought.

"Let's just get this over with and finish it," Mike said. "or I swear I'll turn Ray into a dancing puff ball."

Raymond almost stopped in his tracks.

"Oh gods, no."

"You have been warned."

Hermes and Chiron were already in the Big House when the four walked into the room. The messenger of the gods was standing next to the ping pong table with Chiron on his left side, his caduceus planted firmly onto the floor.

"Please sit down," Hermes said. Elli was slightly annoyed at this. This wasn't his house. This is Camp Half-Blood. "All of you."

Nevertheless, everyone took their seats around the ping pong table, facing Hermes directly.

"Now tell me," Hermes said, looking at Melanie, who sat right in front of him. "How did you steal a golden apple from the Garden?"

"It wasn't her!" Mike snapped.

"The gods saw that necklace lying at the foot of the tree," Hermes said, clearly agitated that a mere demigod had just retorted back at him. "No one since Hercules has ever stolen an apple from there, let alone successfully."

Elli knew that this was true. The only hero she could remember besides Hercules who even tried to go near there was the famous Luke Castellan. And that mission had failed.

Elli looked at the necklace that rested limply on her palm. It looked almost exactly like everyone else's . . . but there were many other things that distinguished it to be Melanie's. Elli heart sank as the confirmation was made. She could tell that this was the token of her best friend.

The orange string had three beads on them. Elli's only had two, but even that small amount was impressive for a young half-blood. Melanie had been here for three years, and she wasn't wearing a necklace around her neck. Elli's heart sank again. She knew that Melanie always tied two knots onto the end of the string in a certain way ever since she had it. The identical knots on this necklace in her hand was unmistakable by far.

"I believe that that is yours." Hermes said, also looking at the necklace Elli was holding. Gingerly, Elli put it on the center of the table.

"Hermes," Chiron said. He sounded as if he were warning him. "Remember all the times demigods were accused of doing such impossible crimes. Don't you remember Percy Jackson? He-"

"Yes, Zeus' lightning bolt," Hermes countered. "But he was able to prove himself due to the lack of concrete evidence that was found. This was no mistake."

"That does not matter," Elli insisted. Everyone turned to her. Even Hermes' eyebrows were raised. "I know Melanie didn't do anything. You don't know whether or not that necklace had been taken. I know my friend wouldn't do this. We'll even prove it ourselves."

The silence was eminent in the room. Even Mike was listening intently.

"She shows a personality similar to that of her brother, Chiron," Hermes said, finally breaking the silence.

_Who cares, _Elli thought, although what she had said back there had come from her opinion alone. _Everyone compares me to him anyway. Even a god. _

To Elli surprised, Hermes smiled. "Fine. I believe the gods will not mind a little bit of entertainment. Although three is the usual number for the journey, you _all_ shall be a part of this quest. I suggest you start tomorrow. The gods hate it when something isn't done by the summer solstice. That is your deadline."

Ray's head snapped to where Elli was sitting, and Elli could tell straight away that he was going to talk to her about this. Mike was also looking at Elli with a _what-the-heck-did-you-just-get-us-into_ expression.

The only response Elli had given them was crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat defiantly. _Bet you guys couldn't have done any better, _she mouthed at them, smirking. Mike was already beginning to rub his temples, trying to ignore the fact that Ray had already banged his forehead onto the ping pong table.

"Ow." Ray said dully.

The messenger of the gods turned away from them and walked to the door. Before he opened it though, he stopped.

_What does he want now?_ Elli thought, renewed caution arising in her chest.

"You better prove yourself, Daughter of Hecate." Hermes whispered. A loud wind rushed around them, making Elli blink.

The second she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Elli's concern was already switched back to her best friend. But she was surprised at what she saw. Melanie's hazel brown eyes showed a new gleam of determination. Elli must have been imagining it, but were her lips starting to form a little smile? Elli could only grin back. This was the Melanie she knew. Her friend was back.


	7. Chapter 7: The Prophecy

**Hi guys :) This is really just a little something. It's kind of short, but it's _really_ important! Ahem, Hence the chapter title of course :)**

**Will- I really hope you are reading this story as well! Please review if you are :) I'm desperate for one of my loyal readers!**  
><strong>Daughter-of-Poseidon-16- I'm really glad you like this story! I hope this story is good enough though xP<strong>  
><strong>ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo- ahaha I hope I got the username spelled alright! I didn't need to look at it this time! As usual, thank you again for the reviews! Hope this satisfies you as well XD <strong>

**All of you! (Especially Will, which I really hope he is reading this!) For now, I believe my Time for A Heir story is currently on a small (BUT SHORT! dont worry :) break right now. **  
><strong>I need to continue this story first xP Ironically and Pathetically, I am connecting these two stories together, and I think I'm writing a next chapter, but I should really keep going with this if I want to continue the other! WILL YOU BETTER READ THIS PLEASE! And btw :) please check out my other story :) I reallyyy need the reviews. <strong>

**Please review :) **

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Prophecy<p>

* * *

><p>"Now where the heck do we start?" Ray said, his voice sounding very exasperated.<p>

Ray, Mike, and Elli had just walked out of the Big House. Chiron had told them to pack for the ten days they had left. Today was June 9th, after all.

Elli noted that it was still pretty early although Ken had shooed off the crowd earlier. People were still walking around or playing near the lake.

"When Melanie comes back out I think we'll at least know a bit more information to help us." Elli said. Melanie had come out of the Big House to a different direction; where the oracle lived. Not many campers knew a lot of details about the strange woman, but at least she hadn't been dead like the mummy-like oracle before her. Or was the mummy dead in the first place?  
>"Hope this prophecy might be better than most previous ones, eh Ray?" Mike muttered under his breath. Ray sighed.<p>

"Prophecies are _never_ good, Mike," he said.

Only when they arrived near Elli's cabin did the three separate to wait for their other friend. _Everything's happening so fast,_ Elli thought as she opened the door to her cabin. She was getting tired. _I don't understa-_

"WHEEEEEE!"

Elli practically jumped up in surprise after seeing the fat baby blue squirrel bounce against the wall. For a moment, Elli's worries vanished, and she smiled at the cute fluffy animal that bounced bubbly around her.

"WHEEEEEE!"

"You know, you're so cute!" Elli cried out in delight as the squirrel jumped up and landed onto her hands. It was actually quite small for a real squirrel, but the only thing was that it was very . . . rotund. Elli couldn't help giggling; the furry thing looked like it had been stuffed with a ton of nuts. The squirrel squeaked in enthusiasm. Elli giggled. "I'm going to call you Nuts, then," she decided.

This squirrel really was nuts.

Only when the door creak open did Elli look up from the furry creature. Nuts bounced off happily from her hands.

"WHEEEEE!"

Melanie stood in the doorway, looking completely nervous. Immediately, Elli snapped her fingers, and Nuts vanished in a puff of yellow smoke.

"Hey, what happened?" Elli asked, motioning her to come inside the cabin. As soon as she came in, Melanie sat down on Elli's bed, with Elli coming to sit next to her. Looking at her closely now, Elli could see that her friend's hands were already sweating and her face looked pale. Something bad had definitely happened back there with the Oracle. Melanie took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I have the prophecy for the quest," Melanie said shakily. Elli nodded slowly. She didn't want to say anything that might make her friend even more nervous than now. "I hate this prophecy, Elli." she said quietly.

"What did the Oracle say?" Elli asked gently. She must remember it. For some strange reason, a lot of demigods in the past seem to be able to keep the prophecy in their heads after hearing it only once.

"Here, let's walk outside." Melanie said. "I don't want to repeat this to Ray and Mike as well."  
>The only funny thing was that right when the two girls walked out of the cabin, they could already see Ray and Mike waiting just outside.<p>

"So?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we're all together now. It's best if you do it now, you know." Ray said.

"You're not going to like it," Melanie muttered darkly. Elli nodded. She already knew that they were in a situation that they couldn't get out of. "Well, if I remember it correctly, the Oracle told me this:

_Four will venture on this quest,_

_Only one will fail the test._

_In the garden you will find,_

_The truth of who was left behind. _

_Fall, and three will succeed._

_To overthrow her love for greed."_

When Melanie finished, the rest of them could only look back in shock. Anger. Maybe even fright?

"Well," Ray said slowly, breaking the silence between them. "Let's start from the beginning, then."

"Four will venture on this quest," Mike said. "Well, that's pretty self explanatory."

The four of them didn't continue to say anything. They didn't like what the next line had said. Out of all of them, Melanie seemed to look the worse. Elli could already see the distress in her face and the shadows under her eyes.

"Anyway, it says we have to go to the garden," Ray said.

"I don't think we should think about this too much," Elli said. Clearly, she felt as though her mind would explode from confusion and anguish. "I'm going to the arena."


	8. Chapter 8: Before You Leave

**Hi again guys! I'm writing fast now :) Maybe because school's almost coming, or maybe just because I haven't been writing in a WHILE.**

**Oh yes! and questions going to be answered!**

**Daughter-of-Poseidon-16: Hi :) This story actually takes place at least 69 or seventy years later after Percy Jackson's battle with Kronos. Also,**  
><strong>the time gap is really just to get rid of any characters that Rick Riordan really has. I don't want to make a story involving his characters, because<strong>  
><strong>I'm afraid of "tinting" their characteristics. Even though it IS seventy years from now, I really don't plan to take the technology level up a notch here on Earth<strong>  
><strong>since I don't want to interpret that as well :) Also, you should read my other story :) It's related to this, and it's more detailed :) <strong>

**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo: Thanks again for the review! I'm so happy your still there to support me! **

**And both of you: about the test. teehee :) I won't tell you! XD ahaha :) **

**On with the show! Or story :) **

**Review :) It really helps.**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Before You Leave<p>

* * *

><p>Left. Swing. Right jab.<p>

Elli could already feel the droplets of sweat rolling down her cheeks as she swung the sword harder. The arena was a huge place, and it felt even bigger now that she was the only one in that room. The high ceiling, the careful positions of the obstacles, and the weaponry placed dangerously on the racks and the walls made the room look like a battle field. But honestly, sometimes rooms that look like battlefields look . . . _awesome. _

Slicing the dummy that stood in front of her in half, she really wished she could actually own her own sword. This one was, again, just too heavy. Why did she have to be so small? Somet-

"Agh!" Elli cried out in pain as she fell on her back and the sword that was in her hand clattered to the ground. The blade weighed so much that when she tried to wrench it out of the dummy she had just stabbed, it flew directly out of her hand, catching her off balance and twisting her wrist. Elli just continued to sit there, rubbing her hand and leaving the sword lying on the floor.

_What am I doing here? _Elli thought, trying to rub the pain that was erupting in waves from the small spot in her wrist. _I don't understand why I feel . . . So afraid._

_Only one will fail the test._

_Could that be one of us? _Elli thought. _What test is the prophecy talking about . . .-_

"Going somewhere tomorrow, are you?"

Elli's head snapped up to look at the person who sounded as if he was only a few feet behind her.

"I heard the four of you talking," Zack Sheen sneered. "Four will journey on the quest, huh?"

The older boy looked huge for only a fourteen year old. That was definitely one of the effects for being a child of the war god.

"What are you getting at, Zack?" Elli said, her eyes narrowing toward him. They were the only two in the huge arena.

"How do you guys know the four people going on the quest will be _you_ four?" Zack spat in disgust. "It's pathetic. None of you can probably even last for a couple of days."

"Zack, we didn't ask for this," Elli said, getting up shakily to her feet. This was starting to go very badly. "I know everyone here's looking for a quest too, but-"

"Do you know how _unfair_ it is right now?" the son of Ares snarled. "There was barely any time where I had a chance to show my father-"

"Is that all you care about?" Elli asked, exasperated. "Zack, I know you're not here to talk to me. What are you doing here? You know we're risking our lives-"

"I want to go on this quest," Zack said through gritted teeth. Then he smiled. Elli could feel the chill running through her veins. "What am I here for, you say?" Zack asked. "Well, we all know who's the smallest and weakest in this camp, and she happens to be going on a quest. We all know that your glory of being Percy's sister already outshines that of the Ares children. I guess it's time for a replacement, don't you think?"

Before Elli could say anything, Zack had already slammed into her chest with his shoulder. Next thing she knew, Elli felt herself gasping in pain, lying a few feet from where she was originally standing.

_Oh gods, _Elli thought. _I really was going to call off a truce back there. _

She wasn't even wearing armor. Her sword was on the ground about ten feet away from her. How can she reach it in time without getting herself killed? This was an unfair game. One, Zack was angry. This only increased his strength and how aggressive he acted by at least tenfold. Two, he had a huge battle axe in his hands. It looked sharp enough to give you a cut by just brushing against it. Lastly, he was bigger, stronger, and obviously a son of a war god. This was almost worse than wrestling class. Except this was real.

Was this going to be interesting or what?

But Elli knew better. She was _not_ going to be bullied just because she was a child of the Big Three. Even though she wanted to be treated differently than what people think of her, she was still proud to be _Percy Jackson's_ sister. It wasn't something to be angry or sad about.  
>Immediately, Elli darted out of the way as the older boy swung at her with his axe. Although her chest throbbed and it hurt to breathe, she was definitely not going to be chopped up by an axe a day before her quest.<p>

"Aw," Zack chuckled evilly, "Look at the little girl trying to run away from the big fat axe." His eyes widened in amusement. In a few seconds, the axe that he was holding clattered on the ground as well, landing far across the room. "Well, since you're not holding a weapon yourself, I guess I'll play nice for now, but the brutality level's not going to go down!" He added.

"Get another camper with you to fight, and now you'll have an even match with me," Elli said. Zack snarled in fury. She'd always learned over the years to still act confident and noble if you're facing a bad situation. Right now though, Elli was already debating whether that move had been incredibly brave, or ridiculously stupid.

Probably the latter.

_Every day is a gift, that's why it's called the present,_ Elli thought. _Well, this is clearly not a present for me! _

Elli looked around frantically, searching for any source of water or anything that held a single droplet. Quickly scanning the whole arena, she found . . . nothing.

_Note to self, _Elli thought. _Learn to make water out of thin air. _

She could tell that her sword beyond her reach. But then again, she really was no match for the big guy right in front of her. Either she gets beaten up . . . or gets beaten up.

_Ah, not a lot of options, here,_ Elli thought, the panic rising frantically up her chest.

"You made your first mistake by messing around with me in the beginning, you twerp!" Zack roared as he stalked toward her. Elli really couldn't move. She knew that she couldn't run, anyway.

_Just face him, _Elli urged herself. It was obvious that the sweat on her forehead right now wasn't from being tired. Not at all.

The two were already two feet apart. Elli could only stand there in a stance that made her feel really experience and foolish right now. Zack was in full anger mode. This was definitely not good.

_Just focus._

The older boy lunged toward Elli with such ferocity that Elli felt herself blank out for a moment before closely darting out of harm's way. She could already tell that her own advantage was to be quick and light, while Zack would, being blinded by anger, go straight for the kill.  
>After his second rage toward her, Elli did a quick turn that only missed his punch by a couple of inches. The only bad thing was that Zack was quick too.<p>

The third time he tried to aim a punch at her, Elli was able to block it quickly as she tried to attempt, at the same time, to turn around and twist his arm.

Elli yelped in pain. Even as she tried to grab his arm, Zack grinned as he punched her back into the stomach. Elli recoiled from the blow, but Zack again grabbed her back and flipped her into the air. Elli felt the wind and breath escape her lips as her back thudded hard onto the floor. Even before she could recover, Zack was leaning over her, a sly smile on his lips.

The first blow came really hard. Elli gasped in pain as Zack again punched her near the right eye.

"As soon as I'm done with you, you won't even be able to walk, let alone go on the quest," Zack said. "Then I'll just leave you, and as you're trying to recover, I'll step up innocently and take your place."

Elli tried as hard as she could to get herself away from Zack's grasp, but he was too big and strong. Wildly, she thought that learning to make water out of thin air wouldn't be such a bad idea right now.

_That's it._

Was that a voice in her head? It was soft, almost a whisper, but Elli heard it clearly all the same. Now that she thought about it, the air didn't feel that dry, either. In fact, she could feel bits of moisture and water particles tingling in the air. All she needed to do was concentrate.  
>Elli yelped in pain as the boy again hit her in the right eye. Her face felt as though it was on fire.<p>

_Never mind that,_ Elli screamed in her mind. _Just do it!_

The affect was immediate and strong. Only a huge surge of emotion could've conjured up the mist of water that stood between her and Zack. Elli never knew she could do this. Did Percy?  
>Thinking fast, Elli brought the newly formed water particles together to create a huge jet stream that shot toward the son of Ares. Instantly, Zack was thrown backward to the wall of the arena, where it looked as though he was knocked off conscious as he slumped pathetically back onto the ground.<p>

_Ah, _Elli thought dizzily. Her vision was starting to blur as the edges of her eyesight started to dim. She thought she heard a cry of an owl as she collapsed onto the ground. But in this case, she didn't even feel herself hit the hard floor. _It's over._

Against her will, Elli blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Mike and Melanie

**Hi again :) This is just a little something I wrote. I figured I needed to post as much as I could before school starts! And it's not far away either :P**  
><strong>Going into highschool! Please expect less chapters in longer times :P maybe I"ll do once a month? I'm not sure :) It brings the suspense :) <strong>

**Concreteangelroxherhalo- I kno, not a lot of them are mean :) the ares kids. But this one's apparently quite stupid XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daughter-of-Poseidon-16: Oh, sorry about the same ideas thing XD But great minds think alike! I've never actually looked or copied other writers' ideas into my stories before :) **  
><strong>And there's going to be another surprise in this chapter too :) <strong>

**Please review! They really help :) **

**-Olo Eopia03 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Mike and Melanie<p>

* * *

><p>"Elli!"<p>

Elli stirred as her eyes started to blink open. Melanie sighed in relief. It's almost curfew, but she really didn't care whether a few harpies tried to chase them away from the lake. Mike sat next to Melanie with Raymond sitting behind Elli to help her as she tried to sit up. Seeing her wince, Melanie could almost feel the pain herself. Her face was bruised badly, with a right black eye to match.

"Where am I?" Elli asked groggily, rubbing her right cheek gingerly.

"We're right next to the lake. It's almost curfew too," Mike said. "We figured that if we brought you to Chiron, he wouldn't let you go. And you probably wouldn't want that."

"So we're at the lake?" Elli asked. "Then what are we waiting for?" Without a moment's hesitation, she turned herself around to face the water that was only a foot away from where they four were. In the next second, she plunged both of her hands into the water and start to wash her face. Melanie could already tell the signs of relaxation that her friend was going through. Even just water seemed to help Elli tremendously. In a few seconds, Melanie saw that the bruise in her right eye was starting to lighten gradually, and that Elli was starting to look more refreshed as she continued to keep contact with the water.

"Zack's such an idiot," Raymond said, gritting his teeth. "Do you remember much?"

Elli shook her head. "I don't know. I just remember doing something that took _way_ too much energy. It wasn't supposed to be like that I guess."

"What did you do?" Mike asked.

"Made water out of thin air," Elli said casually. As if this was definitely normal. "I don't remember myself actually hitting the ground when I fell, though."

Yup. This is Camp Half-Blood for you.

Melanie saw it. The three only wanted to check on Elli to ask if she was ready for the journey, but when they arrived, they were too late. Raymond cried out when he saw Zack hit Elli in the face. Mike, Elli, and Raymond were about to run over, when something strange happened. It all happened so fast that Melanie thought she must've blinked to miss it. In an instant it looked like a huge cloud of mist was surrounding the two people in the middle of the arena. Then, in one motion, the water contracted quickly and turned into a huge stream that struck Zack full on the chest. That really must've hurt.

The three were really surprised that Elli was actually able to try to stand up to see Zack lying on the other side of the room. It was only when Bubo gave a loud cry when Raymond ran forward to catch Elli just when she was about to fall.

"It was really all thanks to Bubo the owl, you know," Mike said. Melanie didn't notice the owl that was swooping into the air above them, hooting happily. Elli smiled.

"Oh, Mike, Melanie!" Raymond said before Elli could reply. "Didn't you want to show us something?"

"Ah, yeah," Mike said. "And now I think would be a really good time. It's curfew."

**[xxx]**

In a few seconds, the four of them were standing up, all joined hands. Elli noticed that both Mike and Melanie were closing their eyes in concentration, but she didn't see anything change. Melanie opened her eyes in pride.

"Well?" she asked, "What do you think?"

At first, Elli didn't notice anything. She looked around herself; the lake didn't change at all. The sky was still dark, and the temperature was still cold. But only when she looked at herself and Melanie, who was standing in front of her, did she gasp. The four of them looked _translucent_, as if they were wearing a cloak that made them look like ghosts. Mike was smirking at Elli's shocked expression.

"Come on, Elli. You can't possibly think you're the only cool one in the group?" Mike said in disappointment.

"Fine, this _is_ cool," Elli said with a grin. "But what is this?"

"We're invisible," Melanie said. Well, that's something usual you get told every day.

"They said we can only see each other because we're in contact together," Ray explained even further. Elli squeezed his hand to make sure that it was just translucent and not just floating atoms that were making up his hand.

"Right now, no one can see us," Mike whispered. "But they can hear us. Stone, where did Bubo go?"

"I sent him back to our cabin," Ray replied.

"How did you guys find out about this?" Elli asked.

"Funny you asked," Mike muttered. "After we carried you over here to the lake, Stone over here wanted to start beating Zack to a pulp when he regained consciousness. H-"

"You didn't stop him?" Elli hissed, glaring at Ray.

"Oh, we _did,_ Elli!" Mike said. "We had to leave you here for a couple of minutes because he was sprinting back to the arena. It's just that in the end you can see a Hephaestus kid dragging two Hecate kids who were tugging onto his arms."

"The thing was," Melanie said, "when we were there, Chiron was checking into the arena two minutes after we were there. Right before Raymond was going to kill Zack. Mike and I were desperate . . . so I guess we just kind of turned invisible."

Elli blanked out. "Um, invisible?"

"Melanie cried out that we shouldn't be seen, and I felt a ringing in my ears," Mike said simply. "And there. Chiron just passed by us and talked to Zack, telling him that he was out so late. We were invisible. W-"

Mike looked like he was going to cheer, but Melanie slapped her hand over his mouth before he could blow their cover.

"Elli, it's like you making water out of nowhere," Ray said, watching Mike pout after Melanie let go of him. "How did you do that?"

Elli opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. How _did_ she do it?

"We have to go," Melanie whispered. Together, the four made their way to each of the cabins without making a sound. They needed their sleep for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: The Game Foreshadows

**omg. one word. highschool... **  
><strong>sorry for the wait you guys :) just being a freshman-ahem ahem, fresh meat- . . . school work in your face, extra classes, ah, even honors, and <strong>  
><strong>school being top 10 in America . . . the perfect elements that add up to stress xP<strong>

**ANYWAYS, enough of my horrible and torturous life. Chapter 10 is up :) Personally, I really like this chapter. Thanks again to all my readers! and i only know two**  
><strong>who are reading at this moment! but please let me know by REVIEWING that you guys want me to continue writing :) <strong>

**Some of you might be wondering what Ray's (yes yes I'm one of the few who can also call him Ray :)) power might be . . . well. That is really a mystery you know. **  
><strong>I'm not telling you in this chapter :) But it will come in time . . . teehee :)<strong>

**Review! **

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Game Foreshadows . . .<p>

* * *

><p>"Ray, are you ready?" Elli asked.<p>

Mike, Melanie, and Elli were already standing outside the Big House. Chiron stood beside them in his full form of a magnificent centaur. Ray had just stepped out of the Athena cabin. He only wanted to say good bye to a friend.

"Allen was gracious enough to lend you the chariot of the Apollo cabin," Chiron said.

"Yeah, and if we get just one scratch on it I'll be speaking couplets for as long as I live," Mike muttered. Ray walked over to Elli and Melanie.

"Watch this," Ray said, a sly smile on his face. "It's pretty new. Made it myself."

In an instant, Ray was able to pull out a small cigarette lighter out of his pocket.

"R-" Elli demanded.

"It's not what you think it is!" Ray said defensively. He thought having it be in the form of a product that could produce fire was pretty cool. He's the son of Hephaestus, after all. Flicking the top open, the lighter first elongated into a three and a half foot long sword.

"Whoa," Melanie murmured, her eyes shining with curiosity. Ray smiled. To his will, the sword then changed into a huge battle axe. The transformation was smooth, and had no breaks. He continued to show off his new weapon. Sometimes, you really can't help it. Next, a spear. Bow and arrows. A flail. A scythe. Lastly . . . a lighter.

"That's not all the weapons it could turn to," Ray finished as he stuffed the lighter back into his pocket. "Cool, huh?"

"Cool?" Mike said. "You're _wrong_ there, Stone. That's _wicked._"

"It's time we leave, though," Elli said. Ray saw that the bruise near her right eye was barely visible against her fair skin. All of them except Ray and Chiron were already standing in the chariot.

"Okay. One more thing," Ray said as something caught his eye. Zack. Walking over to face him, Ray noticed the smirk on Zack's face. Ray smiled. "See ya later, you bastard."

Before anyone could do anything, Zack was already on the ground, howling in pain. Ray had just punched him in the face so hard that it looked like he might've broken his nose. As Ray stepped into the chariot, Melanie and Elli stood there gaping at him. Mike thumped him on the back.

"I knew it," Mike said brightly. Bubo, who was perched on Mike's shoulder, seemed to hoot in agreement. "I just knew it."

"Never mind that," Ray said, a smile creeping back onto his face. He didn't need to look back at the scene to feel better. "Let's go."

Shortly, the chariot was already racing into the air, with Ray at the reigns. The golden owl soared lovingly in the air a few feet away from the chariot. The Pegasii were flying nicely today. Raymond continued to stare at the flying horses in front of him. They really were quite beautiful.

"What's wrong?" Elli asked, looking at Ray.

"Hm?" Ray murmured. How did she know he was distracted? Was it really that obvious?

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." He couldn't push away the memories that were passing through his mind from earlier this morning, though . . .

**[xxx]**

_It was an early morning. However, Camp Half-Blood was already starting to buzz with activity. Even though it was supposed to be a normal day, everyone knew that a quest was about to begin in the afternoon, which hopefully, wouldn't be too far away. _

_An older boy stepped out of the Hephaestus cabin into the clearing, wearing brown khaki pants and a blue T-shirt. He didn't look too bad in it either. He wasn't hungry, no matter how good breakfast sounded to him right now. He needed to talk._

_Raymond Stone looked at the Athena cabin. It seemed empty to him, but it was worth a try to see a friend before he left. _

_As soon as he knocked on the door, a voice answered. _

"_Come in." Ray smiled at the familiar voice that answered form inside the cabin. He knew he'd made the right choice. _

"_Holmes," Ray said. _

"_Stone," Shem greeted. Despite the clatter of papers and pencils and all kinds of utensils that were either lying on the ground of spread out carelessly on top of beds and tables, Ray could pick out his friend from the mess in a second. Shem was sitting in a red arm chair in the corner of the room by the window. In front of him was a small table and another chair in front of it. On top of the table was a marble chess set. "Care for a game?"_

"_You know chess isn't my forte," Ray chuckled as he took the seat in front of Shem. "But if you insist." _

"_Well, you _are _leaving today, aren't you, Stone?" Shem asked. It was one of the very few times that he had his hat off, showing his messy brown hair that stuck out in all directions. It was so rare that an Athena kid be born with brown hair, but the only thing that was definite in Shem's appearance was his piercing gray eyes. All Athena children had gray eyes, but none were like Shem's. His were an icy cold gray, looking as though they could freeze you and analyze your every move on the spot. Those eyes seemed to be the only thing that stood out when you looked at him. It almost looked eerie. _

_They started the game as any typical chess game would look, white against black. Even though there were so many question he needed to ask his friend, Ray kept his mind on the game. It already looked as though he was starting to gain the upper hand in the game. _

"_I have so many questions to ask you, Shem," Ray said. _

"_Is that so?" Shem asked, his eyebrows raised. Ray sighed._

"_Nowadays it feels as though those questions will never be answered."_

"_My friend," Shem said. "Questions are merely obstacles that you haven't observed hard enough. This is where deduction becomes a crucial aspect when trying to seek for answers."_

"_Tell me about the golden apple," Ray said, moving his own white piece forward. _

"_The golden apple makes three significant appearances that we know of in history," Shem began as he swept Ray's pawn off the board. "One, when the suitor Hippomenes threw three golden apples in front of Atalanta in order to defeat her in a race, therefore gaining her hand in marriage. Two, when Hercules was sent to fetch a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides as one of his Labors, and succeeded. And lastly, when Eris presented it to the three goddesses, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera." Moving his bishop, Shem continued. "To the fairest, Eris said to the goddesses. I believe the details in this story aren't necessary, but in the end, it eventually led to the Trojan War." _

"_The apple was the cause of the war?" Ray asked, trying his best to castle before Shem's knight could make moves on taking his king. _

"_Paris acted as a judge between the three goddesses. Each goddess offered wonderful things beyond his dreams, but Aphrodite's seemed to stand out to him more. And you know the rest." _

"_Do you think Melanie stole the apple?" Ray asked . . . It didn't sound like a question. It sounded like a pretty demanding statement to him. _

"_From what we have to dedu-"_

"_Shem," Ray said, looking at him in the eye, "No facts. You heard me."_

"_No." Holmes replied. He moved his rook forward. Ray had almost forgotten that they were still playing chess. _

"_Holmes," Ray said, attacking one of Shem's pawns. "The prophecy said only one will fail the test. Is there any test that involves the apple?"_

"_I don't think that is the right question to ask, Stone," Shem said. "There was no test that coincides with the golden apple. But I will tell you this, Raymond. This quest, in a whole is very similar to the game that we are playing right now." _

_Ray nodded, looking down at his pieces that were being depleted very quickly. "I know. One wrong move-"_

"_And I believe that will be check mate." Shem finished, moving his rook in front of Ray's king. _

_Check mate. _


	11. Chapter 11: Ten Days    ish

**Hey guys :) Sorry I haven't been writing. And I apologize for this chapter :P it's kinda here just as a filler. Not sure if it' that important xP **  
><strong>lol my stories are so unpopular now. Now that I look back on it, Theres some chapters in here that are really obnoxious and worth deleting XD<strong>

**Don't worry, i'm continuing A Time for A Heir, but it would be better for me if i finish this one first. (There's a reason :D) **

**Enjoy!**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Ten Days . . . ish<p>

* * *

><p><em>June 10, Wednesday<em>

_11:19 PM, Um . . . In the air?_

_Journal Entry #2:_

_Every thing iz going by so fast. _

_I don't kno when we're going to stop. Or wil we?_

_The weirdest thing in the world just ocured to me. Id just cheked my previous jernal entry and the date was all wrong. It sayd April 17th. How could that be? I only wrote that entry yesterday morning. Everything was written down exactly as I had remembered. The only scary thing was . . . I don't remember writing it. _

_At all. _

_What happened?_

_We're in the air now. I've managed to do this while the others were asleep. It was lucky that I brought this book with me. Its only been a day and I couldn't help but always wanting to come back to it again and again. It feelz almost addikting. I've been told to watch over the reigns for a while, only because I felt the most awayk. But doing this at night is fine, i supoze. I guess the others mite laugh at me if they see me writing in a . . . diary (which it iz not). I like righting alone. _

_Today, it was qwite a shock when Stone'd just punched Zack like that. Who knew that he stil hadn't gotten over it . . . I kno that the bond between Elli and Raymond can be related to that of being brother and sister. His new weapon today was extrordinary too. I don't kno what else he could do, though. Or maybe he just hasn't shone it to us yet. Or maybe he haznt even found out about it. Or does he not hav one at all? I've heard that every hundred years or so a Hefestus child wuld come around and be able to control fire, but I think that could only happen ever since the child could be born. Other dan that, we all have our abilitys. Elli is definitely something special. _

_Who am I? _

_I don't kno why, but dat thought just went through my head. I feel so different, lately. Even Elli must've been notising by now. I gues only she would notice. I can't remember much. Elli noticed that I'm starting to get more quiet these days. I don't really understand what's going on right now . . . Especially with the prophecy on my mind. _

_We're heading to San Fransisko . . . or however you spell it. I gues I should say that for almost all my werds. Four som reezon, I already mis Camp Half-Blood. It's been my home every summer. My dad understands, thank the gods. I come home to him every school year, and he knows that having an education outside of home wouldn't work out at all. Mother must've been reelly pasient with him. I wonder if it took him a wile to figure it out. At least I'm not a very powerful demigod. Elli must've had horrible memories of when she'd gotten to Camp. I guess that's the only thing she doesn't trust me with yet. The only time when I'd seen her turn so quiet was when I asked her how she got here. The first time I saw her was the day after she'd arrived. _

_Mayb she doeznt want to remember. _

_I guess I'll only kno in time. Even Stone wouldn't tell me, and the too of dem had gone threw the jerny to Camp Half-Blood togeder. _

_But my true home is at Camp, I think. There's so many people there. So many friends. I'm never alone. Anyone who went there would never feel that way. _

_I kno that for a fact. _

_Aldow this is only my second journal entry of this book, I feel like I've written very little for it to be able to fit in this collection of entries. I feel az though this book mite be filled soon. Or it might just stop halfway. _

_I hope that doesn't mean something._


	12. Chapter 12: Smooth Landing

Hey guys :) Here we go! Happy Almost Winter Break! At least it is for me :)

Enjoy!

-Olo Eopia03

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Smooth Landing<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four will venture on this quest,<em>

_Only one will fail the test._

_In the garden you will find,_

_The truth of who was left behind. _

_Fall, and three will succeed._

_To overthrow her love for greed. _

"_Let's go over there, Ray!" The bouncing little girl said in front of him. Looking down, he saw those two huge green eyes twinkling back at him. He couldn't help but grin. The two were on the streets, alone. The alleyway that they stood was dark and dingy, concentrated with an almost palpable silence. Ray could feel the cold dread creeping into his body. It was only a matter of time before they were found again. _

A sharp pain seared across his mind . . .

"_Quick! Up the hill!" The satyr said from behind him. Monsters. Almost everywhere. The worst part was that the hill was being blocked. They were surrounded. He looked over, and saw the fear reflected in the girl's eyes. They'd have to fight their way out of there. _

The pain continued to grow . . .

_A scream. _

_Fire. Everything was burning. But somehow it was being pacified, as if water had come in as an insulator. Fire and water. What was happening? It was too bright for him to see the commotion. _

_The pain was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. They were going to die. He didn't want to die. Not like this._

"_Ray! R-"_

"Hey, Ray! Ray! Wake up!" A voice said worriedly.

Ray bolted upright, only to find himself facing Elli. Her sea green eyes seemed to shine, no matter of what the situation was. Ray found that he was in a cold sweat, and his heart seemed to beat twice as fast.

"Where's the fire?" he said groggily as his vision came into focus. Elli's expression changed for a moment. Was that a look of concern on her face?

"Erm- Ray, never mind that. You've got to get up. Now!" The urgency in her voice made him jump up to his feet. They were still up in the chariot, with Mike and Melanie in front of them, but something was wrong.

"Guys, we're going down." Melanie said. The trees below them were starting to look more distinct as they got closer to the ground. But why were they going down?

"Zack," Mike growled as he scanned the sides of the chariot. They were glowing a deep vermilion red. "He did this. I bet you the real chariot is back at camp. This is only a duplicate that's been enchanted!" Whatever he was saying wasn't helping, because the chariot only continued to accelerate downward. Ray could feel the wind whistling deafeningly through his ears. Looking around, he then quickly put on his backpack and made sure the others were wearing theirs as well. If they were going to fall, they might as well get ready.

"We need to steer this thing," Melanie said, her voice unusually calm in a situation like this. Or at least they were all trying to act natural. "at least try to land somewhere with a safe landing."

"There!" Elli said, pointing ahead of them. As they neared toward it, Ray noticed that it was a huge lake surrounded by a ring of trees. Of course, Elli'd noticed it first. But he thought it was a brilliant idea. Soon, they all agreed, and Mike steered it as best as he could toward the body of water.

"She's not doing so well, guys," he grunted. "we might not-"

"Yes we will," Melanie said. Ray saw Elli and Melanie exchange glances, but he couldn't tell what they were both thinking. Yeah, sometimes it's annoying when that happens.

Mike sighed in satisfaction as they were just near the lake. However, the chariot was going at an alarming speed. Ray could see the knuckles of his friends gradually turn white as they gripped tighter onto the sides of the chariot. It didn't matter if the vehicle was glowing red, or if it was really starting to get hotter beneath their palms. It was a matter between life and death.

"The lake!" Mike yelled above the wind. "It's just there! Only a few more-"

The two girls started to scream. Ray yelled in shock. The chariot had disappeared into thin air. He floundered helplessly in the air as he continued to hear the screams mingle with the screeching wind. Those screams. Ray shuddered. He'd heard a scream just like that before. What was it? A dream?

He didn't remember falling from this high a height before. How high _were_ they? With difficulty, he opened his watering eyes against the blowing wind, and saw that the lake was getting closer at an alarming rate. In a few seconds, they were going to plunge into the lake. The water really did look cold.

**[xxx]**

Melanie felt as though she'd hit the ground instead of nice liquid water. The surface pressure was so strong that Melanie almost hoped that none of her bones were broken. She didn't hear the others splash into the water, but she didn't have time to suck in a single breath before she went in. The wind had suffocated her on the way down. Or she'd been screaming too much.

Frantically, she groped upward for anything she could grab onto. Obviously, her efforts were fruitless, since she was ubiquitously surrounded by water. The water was rapidly rushing into her lungs. Slowly, she tried to focus, kicking her feet upward, ignoring the weight that her clothes and pack that was being brought down on her. As soon as she burst through the water, she took a huge gulp of air, and saw that Mike and Raymond were also starting to resurface. Elli was already swimming toward the water. She didn't seem effected by anything.

_Hm,_Melanie thought. _I__wonder__why._

As soon as they reached shore, Melanie saw that the look on Raymond's face was a sign telling them they should back up a little.

"That. . . That. . . Son of. . ." he growled, too angry to fume out the last of his words.

"Good thing, too," Elli muttered, glancing at Melanie. She couldn't help but grin at the telepathy that was going on between them. Elli grinned back. With a reassuring glance from Mike, he led Ray away from the girls' reach, telling them that they'd find a spot to settle in in no time. They could dry up in the mean time or even hang out. Well, at least Melanie could dry up. Elli . . . Well, she's completely fine.

All of a sudden, Melanie felt her hand reach quickly for her coat pocket. Hastily she pulled out the journal from her mother she'd kept ever since camp. To her surprise, Melanie found that it was completely dry, no wet ink seeping out of the pages. She sighed in relief.

"What's that, Melanie?" Elli asked in curiosity when she saw the book after watching Mike and Raymond leave. Mentally face palming herself, Melanie should've known better than to have taken it out in the first place.

"U- um, it's nothing really," Melanie said quickly, placing the book back in her pocket. Maybe she would write in it later. Elli's eyebrows were raised in. . . Was that amusement? Only someone like Elli would be able to feel that she could be old enough to feel amused at someone older than her.

_Fine_, her expression said. Melanie nodded. They were close friends, but when it came to times like these, they at least understood each other. After a few minutes of drying up and checking the contents in their packs, the two girls looked around to survey their surroundings.

"Where do you think we are?" Elli wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Melanie said, feeling just as lost. "Mike was the last one who was controlling the chariot. All I remember was him waking me up and telling me that something was wrong with the chariot."

"Hm," Elli pondered. "Tomorrow we'll only have eight days left. We spent one day flying up in the air, and it's getting dark now."

"But still, eight days, compared to past quests, is still quite a long time for us to be flying to San Francisco." Melanie remarked. San Francisco. Where the Garden of Hesperides awaited them. Ray'd told them that one of their enemies could involve a goddess, but he wasn't so sure himself.

_Well,__let__'__s__not__hope__for__the__worst,_Melanie thought darkly. In the mean time, she needed to take another look at her journal, perhaps at night. She needed to know what other peculiar things it could do.

"It's been a while," Elli said, her brow furrowing, "I wonder what they're up t-"

"We found a place, you guys!" Mike called out from the trees behind them. In a few seconds, the two boys stood in front of them, Mike especially looking proud of himself. "Not bad, I might say, eh Stone?"

"Not bad? I'd have to say it's pretty nice, after realizing we'd have to pitch in some big bucks," Raymond said. Thank the gods; he must've cooled down on the way.

"We're heading to a hotel on a street a few miles away from here." Mike said. "Oh, yeah. Did I forget to tell you? We're in Wyoming."


	13. Chapter 13: A Lone Star

**One of my favorites :) But guys I'm so sorry :O It's so long! I couldn't help it :3 **

**Sigh. I plan to finish this fic at maybe chapter 18, 19, or 20. If this goes above, my priorities are NOT straight o.o**

**ConcreteAngel: sorry i haven't been reading :OOOO just send me the link to your stories XD :) and thanks  
>for always being there to read! Oh ya and I know you have some questions about Knox, but<br>soon they will ALL be answered :))))) *excitement* **

**please review if you have any comments or questions.**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: A Lone Star<p>

* * *

><p>The room in the hotel was so incredible and amazing; Elli didn't know how they had managed to spend the night without being bankrupted. In fact, it was so bizarre, that Elli had enough nerve to knock on Mike and Ray's room and ask Mike how he really did it. She knew that we didn't have that much cash on them.<p>

"Hey, Mike?" Elli asked, not opening the door. She was pretty sure they could still hear her.

"Yeah?" Mike's muffled voice answered.

"How _did _we get into this hotel? Did we really have that much money?"

"Nah," He said. His voice sounded lazy. "Went through a couple of loopholes. Talked to the manager, blah blah blah. Mist. Yeah."

"You _what?_" Elli yelped out. "Mike! You can't go all Jedi master all over them like that!"

"What's the harm?" Mike answered, yawning. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong, right Raymond?"

A short and deeper grunt sounded from the other side of the door, followed by the increase of volume by a television inside. This seemed to annoy Elli.

"Sorry Elli, we're kinda in the middle of our favorite show here," Mike continued. Elli could imagine the ridiculous grin on his face right now. "Thank the gods it's Wednesday. House's not over y-"

"Stop it! I know you're waiting for you're Vampire Diaries, Mike!" Elli called out.

"Shut up, Elli." Mike said, irritated. "Let us watch our Va- erm, I mean House, in peace, seriously. Besides, it's the first time some electronic hasn't gone haywire on us," he continued to mutter to himself until he remembered that Elli was still there. "Tell ya what. I heard there's a carnival still going on at this time. Maybe you and Melanie can go have some fun there, buy some clothes or do whatever little girls do."

"Hmph," Elli muttered, but felt a little feeling of triumph wash over her. "Fine then. We'll be taking the key card to the room. See ya in a bit."

A pair of grunts answered her from the other side of the room.

_Wonder how they found out about those shows in the first place . . . _Elli thought. If there weren't any electronics in Camp Half-Blood, there were books. Do guys really read magazines? Before Elli could ponder any further, she found Melanie sitting on the bed in the room, leafing through the pages of that mysterious journal. For the first time in their friendship, Elli couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance . . . and was that envy?

"Hey Melanie," Elli said, interrupting her from looking through that book. "They're not really doing anything, you know. Wanna go to the carnival outside? Mike said it's not far, and we can take a taxi."

Melanie placed the book back in her coat pocket. Smiling, she said, "Yeah! I'm starting to get bored here too. And I think I want a stuffed toy."

**[xxx]**

The smell of freshly popped kettle corn filled the air as the two girls walked through the huge masses of people at the carnival. Lucky for them, it'd just opened yesterday. Melanie was grateful that Mike had suggested coming here. Everything around them was so pompous and exciting: a few arcade games right here, a magician over there. A carousel stood twirling nearby, with bright lights and a huge line. There was even a huge Ferris wheel in the center of the carnival!

All of a sudden, there was a whoosh and a brush of cloth that moved passed Melanie. Just as she looked over, the caught the last glimpse of a boy around two years older than her, vanishing into the crowd. He looked ragged and dirty, and as if he had tried to sneak into the carnival by himself (she couldn't blame him, anyway). The two girls were surrounded by people, but Melanie had the strangest sensation that he was someone different. Why was she able to feel his presence, when there were already so many people brushing against them?

Melanie looked over, and saw that Elli had her eyes on a huge koala pillow pet just a few feet away in an arcade section. Elli's eyes seemed almost as bright as the stars, staring at Melanie with a pleading look. Melanie almost laughed out loud.

Elli frowned, tugging on Melanie's sleeve. "It's not funny," Elli muttered, her frown deepening as she looked at Melanie. Was she actually serious about this? "I want that pillow pet."

"Okay okay," Melanie said, holding up her hands in a sign of surrender. "You have some money, right? You go there. I'm going to check out the Ferris Wheel over there. It's so high!" Elli's frown seemed to melt away so quickly that Melanie couldn't believe that it had been there in the first place. Smiling happily, Elli bounced over to the game where the huge koala awaited her.

Melanie shook her head in amusement as she pushed her way toward the direction the boy had gone. Who was that boy? Although she knew that boy would've been gone and that she wouldn't recognize his face anymore, she knew she had to try.

At last, she arrived near the Ferris wheel. It was a beautiful sight. Lights of gold, blue, silver, and all sorts of colors glittered across the sky where the Wheel towered over. But to her dismay, it was immensely crowded. How can she find him in this huge commotion? It was like bustling swarm of bees that seemed to block her vision.

_Talking to the one who runs the Wheel, _a voice said in her head. Before she could feel any more confused, she followed as the voice told her. Perhaps it was her mother. Melanie'd rarely seen her in person; it was almost impossible to remember her face.

The reappearance of the boy in front of her was enough to stop her train of thought. He was busy talking to an adult in front of him, who seemed to be nodding absent-mindedly as he led him to the front of the never-ending line. Melanie couldn't believe her eyes as she rushed toward them. A demigod? So close to where we are now? And using the Mist, too? The only person she knew who could do such a thing was Mike, and it took him months just to perfect it with the help of Chiron. Without thinking, she proceeded to crashing into the boy who was still talking to the man. They were already at the front of the line.

"Brother!" Melanie squealed, thinking fast. Making things up seemed to rub off on her ever since she met Elli. It was a ridiculous plan full of huge loop holes. "I thought I was lost until I actually found you!" The look on the boy's face was priceless. Looking up at the man in front of them was enough to keep her from laughing.

"Um, is this-" the man stuttered.

"Yes," the boy said. Melanie's mind seemed to explode, thinking of the capital letters that seemed to spell out: _WHAT?_

The man nodded as he let them through the gates and into the compartment at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel. They were alone.

"Who are you?" They both said simultaneously. Melanie laughed as the compartment raised up. They were moving. The boy only continued to stare at her with curiosity. He had spiky hair the color of sand, and he wore a torn and dirty gray jacket and loose-fitted jeans. His face was covered in dirt, and his hair and clothes were covered with twigs and leaves. First signs of a stray demigod? Check.

"Who are you?" the boy asked again. He never seemed to let go of the question that had been raised in both of their minds.

"First, why'd you let me through?" Melanie asked. She wanted to get the basics first.

"I dunno," he answered, leaning against the chair. "I was bored."

Before Melanie could react any further, he said, "It seems that you were bored too."

"Fine, fine," Melanie said, smiling. "We'll start with me . . . but to tell you the truth, I really _was_ bored in the first place."

The boy grinned. "The name's Knox."

_Knox?_ Melanie thought, running through the name. _What a dull name. . . _

"I don't know what you're thinking," the boy said, looking into her eyes. Melanie took in a sharp breath. His eyes were pitch black. Or were they just really dark brown? She couldn't tell. The only thing that concerned her was that it looked empty.

"Melanie," she said, finally answering one of his questions. "You have a dull name," she said, deciding to speak out her thoughts.

"Thought it up myself," the boy said, grinning. "Love the compliment, by the way."

How old was he? only twelve? Thirteen? Well, she shouldn't be the one talking. Although everyone had forgotten, She'd just turned eleven a few days ago, on the day they left. Even Elli had forgotten.

It looks like her mother hadn't, though. Maybe that's why she'd received the journal. Surprisingly, Elli was only eight years old. Mike was twelve, just a year older than her, and Raymond was fourteen. But Knox didn't look as young as Mike or as old as Raymond.

Feeling contented with her answer, Knox stretched out his arms and yawned. Only now Melanie realized that he had the beginnings of two dark circles under his eyes. She wondered how long he'd been out on the streets, unable to sleep.

All of a sudden, something small slipped out from underneath his jacket. Knox let out a yelp of surprise, not hearing Melanie's gasp. It looked almost identical to hers. Melanie's eyes stared at the book that lay on the ground. She looked at Knox, who avoided her gaze as he bent down to pick it up. He held the book in his hands. He looked at her.

"You have one too, don't you?" Knox said. Without saying anything, Melanie took out her own from her coat pocket.

"I've never left it alone ever since she gave it to me," she said, eyeing him. Gradually, she looked for any signs on his face that registered the fact that she had been dropping a couple hints for him herself. Did he know who he was?

"Now you know why I let you pass," Knox said, opening his journal and leafing through the pages. Unlike hers, his seemed to already be written half-way through. "She told me to wait for you."

"So you know who you are?" Melanie asked, her voice faint. This was the first time she'd met someone who lived unprotected, someone who was constantly running away for his life.

"Well, you can figure it out after a while," Knox said, laughing. Melanie didn't understand what was so funny about that. "I'm taking it that there's more of us?" Melanie nodded.

"Where's your dad?" she asked, her voice growing a little timid.

"Never met him," Knox said, yawning and acting as though he'd explained this a bunch of times. "Ran away from the orphanage as soon as I had the guts and the mind to. If I did it as soon as I could walk, I would, but I didn't wanna waste my life so easily." Again, it seemed odd to her that he wasn't even twitching with shock, fainting, or attacking her with a ping-pong paddle (long story there).

_Thank the gods he didn't have one to begin with, _Melanie thought. Longing to change the subject, she decided to think of a couple of other things.

"Who knew this thing could stay dry even when it was wet," Melanie muttered, looking at her own journal. Knox raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't," Knox said, laughing again. For the first time, his eyes seemed to be twinkling with laughter and happiness. The compartment that they sat in together was still moving upwards. "Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve myself."

Melanie couldn't tell whether the next thing he did was good out bad by the looks of his mischievous smile. She watched him open the book as he moved closer to her. Now she was close enough to see what he wrote in it, and close enough to feel his warmth. No wonder the book was almost half-filled. Some of the pages were full of doodles or sketches of different many things. As amazing as these pictures looked to her, the next thing Knox did was even better.

"Watch this," Knox said, smiling. Slowly, he blew onto the pages of the book. Although it wasn't cold, Melanie saw a small wisp of fog appear. The other weird thing was that it seemed stronger than what Knox had originally done. The pages of the book turned rapidly, one by one, until it finally lay there closed in his hands. He looked at her, grinning. At first, Melanie didn't really get the point. He proceeded to opening the book.

Melanie gasp. "Whoa," she whispered.

"Hell yeah," Knox said softly. "Whoa."

The sketches and the drawings were moving with realistic features. Melanie almost couldn't believe the beautiful art that was dancing before her eyes. Before Melanie could eye him questioningly, Knox said. "Not all of it's my work."

"Explain," Melanie said, still clueless.

"I write something in it, and when I want to, it comes to life." Knox said, running his hand through his spiky hair. "You could probably do it too, if you tried."

"Well then," Melanie said, laughing. "Someone must've been _really_ bored with their book then." The two laughed together as they felt the wheel stop for a few minutes. Melanie looked out the window and let out a breath. Although it wasn't much, the scene still seemed to be just as beautiful as an ocean of stars, or a never-ending sunset. A lonesome star twinkled at them from an empty, dark blue sky.

"It's beautiful," Knox remarked. "It seems that even the pollution couldn't stop that one from shining." The two looked into each other's eyes.

"It makes us siblings, I guess," Melanie said.

"Then I'm glad to have a little sister like you," Knox said. The two stared at the star again for a couple of moments. He was right. There weren't any other stars because there was way too much pollution. That star was the brightest among them, shining proudly upon the earth. The wheel started to move again, and the star started to grow smaller as the compartment commenced to move down.

"You can come with us, you know," Melanie said slowly. She knew that they were in the middle of a quest, but she can't leave him behind. He seemed so strong-spirited. And she'd finally found someone like her.

"Of course," Knox said grinning. "An older brother can't leave his little sister unprotected, can he?"

"You speak as though _I'm _the one who was left behind in the first place," Melanie said with a smirk.

"Well, that was a nice ride," Knox said. They continued to walk as a family of four filled the compartment they had left, the two children - a girl and a boy - giggling together as their parents gently pushed them in. The place never seemed to get empty; there were still as many people as when Melanie had come here. The carnival was as colorful as ever, but it was kinda chilly. Melanie held her jacket closer to her as she and Knox strolled around.

"Look over there!" Melanie squealed, taking Knox's hand and dragging him toward the place where a man stood with those huge professional - looking cameras. It wasn't that crowded (which was good), but friends and families were in clusters, asking him to take a few pictures.

As soon as the crowd of people left, she pulled Knox forward once more. "Can we have a picture too, sir?" she asked politely. The man was quite stocky, with a brown tux and black shoes. His mustache was so bushy, it was almost impossible to pinpoint the location of his mouth.

"Su-," The man stopped, eyeing the two curiously. Then, he smiled. "I know what you two are!" He said enthusiastically, walking toward Knox and thumping him on the back. Knox had frozen in place, and was almost ready to punch him in the gut when Melanie interrupted.

"Sorry sir, but I don't kno-"

"You really think that demigods only live in one place, do you?" His question froze her in place, as well. The man laughed. "Don't worry, miss. I'm one of you. But I can give you something special." He walked back to his camera, and told the two to continue their business.

"I really d-" Melanie began.

"Smile!" The man barked, and the blinding flash of the camera caught their eyes. When the man returned to them, Melanie expected to see herself open - mouthed and Knox looking quite clueless. "Ah, look. What a nice picture." He said, grinning to himself as he handed it to them.

When the two looked at it, Melanie gasped in awe. It was the two of them laughing together, with the background of the single star in the dark sky.

"H-" Knox asked.

"When I feel like it, sir, I take pictures of your happiest memories." He said, handing the picture to Knox. "And apparently, this was the only one so far you've had together."

"Um, thanks," Melanie said.

"No problemo, miss! I'm honestly fine here working like this alone," then he leaned in closer and added, "There's so many people here anyway that there wouldn't be a monster who could track down such a weak scented demigod. I'm a son of a minor god," He coughed loudly, and walked once again back to his camera.

"Do you-" Knox began again.

"Of course not, you fool! I have no clue of what happened in that picture!" He said, grinning at them. "By the way, that picture has some mighty interesting tricks to it. It'd be especially nice for you, sir." he added, looking at Knox.

"Then keep it," Melanie said, looking at him. Knox glanced back at the picture, and at Melanie.

"How can I possibly keep this?" He said, his voice filled with astonishment. He seemed to know that his attempts of refusing it would be futile, so he pocketed it.

"See? Sometimes younger siblings can boss their elders around," Melanie said, grinning.

"Fine, fine," Knox said, holding up his hands in surrender. "But I get to do something in return."

"Oh dear," Melanie said, mockingly face-palming herself. Knox laughed. "Don't worry. It'll get more annoying later on. Here, follow me."

Melanie followed him around the many people in the carnival. The smell of cotton candy and caramel apples continued to whiff through the air. At last, they reached a very small shop, with a curtain as a door.

"Knox, what is-" Melanie questioned.

"Wait here," Knox said, his mischievous smile returning to his face once more. Before she could say anything else, he vanished through the curtain. Strangely, Melanie decided to wait. After a couple of moments, though, Knox came back out.

"That was _so_ long!" Melanie groaned, trying to hide her laugh. Knox grinned.

"Hold out your hand, little sis," Knox said. As Melanie did so, he ungracefully plopped something shiny onto her hand. Melanie couldn't contain the breath of astonishment that escaped her lips.

"It's beautiful," Melanie said softly. In her hands she held a golden locket, not too small, but not too big either. It was just right. (A/N: As I write this, I do not make a reference to Goldilocks and the Three Bears at this point.) Melanie caught Knox smirking. "What?" she asked.

"You have nothing to put in it!" Knox chimed, his dark colored eyes filled with delight. Melanie felt a twinge of annoyance and amusement she looked at him.

So this was her new big brother.


	14. Chapter 14: Cotton Candy

**Review to your heart's content, my readers! **  
><strong>Nothing much to say for now, but I apologize for the really long chapter 13 :P<strong>  
><strong>Although I do kind of like that chapter myself :)<strong>  
><strong>Good luck and thanks to ConcreteAngel, who now is a veteran writer. I'll miss your stories, my fellow partner :D <strong>

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Cotton Candy<p>

* * *

><p>Elli walked out, bouncing happily with the huge koala pillow pet in her hands. It weighed at least five pounds, but she could lift it easily after receiving it by the man back there who ran the game. Humming to herself softly, she scanned her surroundings, looking for her friend who could be anywhere in the crowd.<p>

_Where could she be? _Elli thought, wishing she had a watch. It was quite late by the look of the sky. Maybe if she could just tell the time at the top of her mind, let alone control it . . . ha. What a likely story.

A sweet smell was distracting her from her thoughts. It smelled so good, Elli could almost feel the taste lightly on her tongue. _Cotton candy. _As she looked around, she finally caught sight of the small stand full of the fluffy, pink substance she had sought for. Maybe Melanie could wait just a bit more.

When she reached the stand, she saw that there was a nice looking man in charge of the cotton candy machine, expertly twirling the long, thin, paper cone into the huge whirling mass of what looked like a hot pink (yet controlled) tornado. He was wearing a pink shirt with white stripes, a pure white apron, and a nice yellow hat to go with it. His facial hair also had a few tufts of cotton candy stuck to it. His eyes, which were a little covered by his bushy eyebrows looked cheerful and happy.

_Cotton candy. Cotton candy. Cotton candy, _a mellifluous voice chanted in Elli's mind, drawing her closer. After a few minutes, the man finally caught sight of Elli.

Well, not really.

"Vat is that huge koala doing there?" the man said hysterically, pointing a pudgy finger at the huge animal Elli was holding in front of her. His voice sounded like a deeper version of Luigi from Super Mario Brothers. But this Luigi was choking. Slightly annoyed by this, Elli plopped down the plushy next to her and looked at the man. The man had an amused look on his face, then his face brightened. "Oh, Vittle Gul! I suspect vat vyou'd vike some _cotton candy?_" He said the last two words with an emphasis on every syllable.

"U-um, no thanks," Elli stammered, immediately changing her mind. Something about him looked creepy. And his accent was just downright disturbing. The man's smile faded away.

"Oh, vat vittle gul! Cotton candy's such a delight!" he said, his smile reappearing.

"It's okay. I don't vant- I mean want any cotton candy," Elli said timidly as she backed away. It was strange that she could barely see his eyes. If she could just try harder . . .

The mist. It was the mist that was preventing her from seeing the man's real appearance. Immediately, Elli's blood turned ice cold. Finally breaking away from the spell, she saw that one of his eyes, although nearly covered by his hideous eyebrows, was blue. The other was brown.

_Uh oh._ Elli thought.

"Elli Fugino," Bushy Man said, and for some reason Elli thought that when he smiled for the shortest moment, his teeth were growing. Teeth that were growing into fangs. Saying her full name was bad enough.

_I need to find Melanie right now, _Elli thought frantically, already wondering where in the world she might be. Maybe Melanie might hear her screaming and hopefully come and find her.

"Have a nice day, dude!" Elli cried out, not wanting to know what would happen next if she stayed any longer. "And by the way, go back to Germany. You'll fit in more!"

Elli yelled in surprise as something that looked sharp and pointy whiz past her ear. A spike? She looked at the man. Before she knew it, a full sized . . . - what was it called? It sounded like manicure. Oh yeah - manticore stood before her. Bushy man's golden furred coat gleamed in the light, and his mouth curled into a white fanged smile as he stared back at the horrified look at Elli's face. It seemed to be almost twice the size as the cotton candy stand.

Elli's heart rate seemed to increase drastically as she looked at the monster. She'd never encountered one in . . . has it already been two years? Either way, this was bad luck.

"You'll ve sorry you ever-" The manticore began, but he let out a cry of outrage as he accidentally stepped into the cotton candy machine. Could monsters really be this clumsy?

Maybe this one was extra stupid. Hopefully. Elli's hand reached toward her waist, and the next thing she realized, her heart skipped a beat.

No weapon. Her hand searched around in panic, grabbing at thin air as Elli looked down to see that she really didn't have a sword. She never really had her own. She cursed in Greek, trying to control the rise of her anxiety as she wasted no time running away from the cotton candy stand. It seemed that Bushy Man had already untangled himself from the machine, his fur now covered with tufts and clots of hot pink cotton candy.

"If you weren't trying to kill me, I would've said you look fashionably lovely!" Elli cried out, looking back at the monsters outraged expression. She shouldn't have done that.

As she pushed her way past the thick crowd around her, people snapped back at her for her rudeness, but only started to scream when they saw the manticore. Elli wondered what they saw. _Well, they're pretty lucky to me,_ Elli thought grimly as she ran past an apple bobbing stand. _They're probably seeing a not-as-scary creature as I'm seeing!_

Thinking fast, she concentrated on the buckets full of water that were near her. People didn't seem to like apple bobbing very much, because no one was there. The monster was getting closer. She never knew it could run _that_ fast. As he neared, however, Elli realized that this monster wasn't very bright. A jet of water hit him full in the face when he was already only a few feet away from her. Bushy man staggered backward in surprised, blinking furiously and shaking off the water in his fur. Elli smirked. Sometimes it wasn't bad to feel too overconfident.

But she wasn't that great herself. At least not now. She just needed to get out of here.

She ran past the Ferris wheel, realizing earlier that Melanie was staring at it with awe. Looking desperately around, she didn't realize how fast the manticore was running toward her. Running to the front of the line near the Ferris wheel, causing children to yell and protest at her. Soon they were followed by screams and shouts as the manticore leaped over crowds of people. Elli's heart rate increased as she felt the screams of the people get louder and more frightening. Reaching the entrance, she realized that there was no sign of Melanie.

_Oh gods, _Elli thought frantically, _help me._

There was no way out. It was either a dead end or face the manticore. Elli searched her pockets one more time, cursing in Greek. How could she be so stupid not to bring a weapon? Elli looked at the Ferris wheel, and the most crazy and ridiculous idea came to her when it started to move. If it was possible, she would gladly climb the fence if it wasn't so high or if the manticore wasn't so fast.

The manticore was coming closer. Making the mad decision, Elli made a quick leap for the highest compartment she could reach. Higher . . . higher. Elli felt herself continued to be elevated as she fastened her hold onto the handle of the compartment. She yelped when the she felt a deep vibration that connected her to the metal lattice of the wheel. Looking over she saw the manticore at the center of the wheel, climbing toward her with surprising agility.

_Holy crud, I thought he was clumsy!_

The wheel vibrated again. The compartment Elli was hanging onto, which was swinging madly, was at the highest point the wheel could rotate to. Almost at the same time, both Elli's heart and the wheel stopped. The people below her were gasping and screaming as they pointed at the highest compartment. The wheel vibrated. A few more seconds, and Elli would just as well die on the spot.

Crying out, she lost her hold as the compartment made one mad swing. It was only fortunate that she was able to grab the bottom of the compartment with her left arm. Hanging there and dreading for the monsters steady approach, Elli continued to hold on for dear life.


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams

**Okay guys. I forgot to apologize in the last chapter about the story plot or whatever, but i promise you that it won't be as boring or similar to the books**  
><strong>ya? :) cool. okay. I'm already in ch 15 and I feel like I might write past chapter 20 :O but you know what! I'm gonna give it a limit til 25. Besides, writers<strong> **write things best when there are no limits :) **  
><strong>Happy New Year you guys! Thanks for the reviews :) <strong>  
><strong>That means you guys need to review more :) this might be the last chapter i'll post for today, because skool starts and finals are coming around the corner D:<strong>  
><strong>Yes, freshmen year... first time, i need to ace them! :D well :)<strong>  
><strong>Review and Happy Reading! :)<strong>

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams<p>

* * *

><p>"Vampire Diaries . . ." Mike muttered, browsing through the channels of the television. What kind of person was Elli to think like <em>that?<em> He looked around the room of the hotel they were staying in. The awesome flat screen TV in front of them, the soft beds with silk-smooth blankets, the soothing cream colored walls that made you sleepy every time you looked at them, the expensive-looking chairs, tables, and even the clean bathroom in the corner. He'd just finished a full episode of _Lost,_ a good old classic. The girls still weren't back.

Mike sighed in content, leaning deeper into the comfort chair in front of the TV. He realized Raymond was already fast asleep on top of the bed, not even bothering to change.

_I guess we could call it a day,_ Mike thought, yawning. There'd be bigger ones to come, anyway.

He remembered triumphantly how easy it was to "convince" their host for the hotel. After all, Mike _was_ the only one who could control the mist accurately out of the four of them. The mist wasn't as strong as it would've been if they were in California, but that was okay.

**[xxx]**

_The two boys stared up at the sign above the towering five-star hotel. _

"_Reckon we try here?" Raymond wondered. They'd left the other two back at the lake when Mike had noticed Raymond was about to blow up. He guessed just a small walk was enough to calm his friend. His temper could get quite _fiery_ sometimes, at least, that was what he'd heard from Elli. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the emphasis she'd made on the word "fiery." _

_What ever. _

_The sign above the hotel read Suite Dreams. Mike bet a hundred dollars that if he brought Melanie here to see this he'd see her literally face-palm herself. It really _was_ one of the cheesiest things he'd ever seen before. _

"_Let's give it a shot," Mike said. "We all kinda need the rest."_

_Almost immediately, the two had nearly bumped into a tall man as they entered. Startled by his sudden appearance, Mike didn't know what else to say since he was too busy looking at the man's suit. It was so sparkly and full of bedazzling trinkets, it was very close to blinding everyone in the hotel._

"_Someone turn off the lights, please," Stone muttered. As if this wasn't enough, the man in front of them revealed a bright white smile. The room around them was amazing, though. There were beautiful red velvet sofas around them, a nice marble counter where a person was sitting at. Many employees around them seemed to be gliding across the hall, wearing red tuxedos. _

"_Why good afternoon, gents! Welcome to our beautiful hotel, _Suite Dreams,_" he boomed. His silver white hair spiked up on the end, and his dark eyes twinkled with . . . brightness. _

"_Mike, this isn't such a good ide-" Ray began. _

_Mike snapped in the air. The sound was louder than usual and it felt as though a wind had swept through the air. For a moment, Mike saw that the man in front of them looked dazed. _

"_We only want a place to eat, sleep, and drink. Allow us anything. No charge." Mike said simply. _

"_Food, pillow, soda . . . no money . . ." the man murmured after a few moments. Mike smirked. This guy wasn't too bright, after all. _

_He looked up innocently at Stone, who had his mouth slightly open. Mike snapped again. _

"_Why, of course, my fine gents!" the man continued. "You are free to anything you might want, or roam anywhere you wish. My name, by the way, is Thomas Black. I am only your host for today, as the hotel manager is busy." _

"_Wait, you mean the ho-" Mike said._

"_It's time I bring you to your room!" The man said happily, apparently still affected by the mist. As they watched the man skip away, Mike thought about Melanie and Elli. Wait until they see this. _

"_We'll be right back very soon!" Mike called out as Thomas produced a sparkling key card in his hand behind the counter. _

"_As you wish, gents!"_

"_Mike, you're truly crazy," Raymond said. "If Elli and Melanie hear about th-"_

"_It's our little secret," Mike sang, "so don't talk too loud. Our little secret! . . . Eh I forgot the words to that song. But you get the point, right, Raymond?"_

_Stone grumbled something Mike couldn't really hear, and they walked out of the building. _

**[xxx]**

Mike turned off the TV and walked over to the desk that was at the right side of the room. Looking out the window, he saw the carnival not very far away, its colorful lights blinking back at him. The brightness almost reminded him of Thomas, but he didn't mind. He seemed to be the only bright thing in this hotel.

He remembered that when they'd walked through the hallways, the lights were a little dim, and it was eerily quiet.

"That's because everyone was too busy sleeping, my friend," Thomas had said.

Mike, Elli, Raymond, and Melanie had been escorted into a nice, fine room with one of the finest touches a room could have.

Mike looked down at the desk, noticing a pad of paper resting at the corner. Glancing at it, he saw a fancy script that said the hotel's name, and underneath it, _Dream Sweetly._

Mike smirked, could they get any worse than this?

He looked at the TV, finally noticing something odd about it.

"Hey Stone," Mike murmured, forgetting that Ray was asleep, "Haven't you ever wondered why the electronic appliances here are working so nicely for us? I never . . ."

Mike trailed off, his brow furrowing. _Never heard of such inventions for demigods in the real world. _

His senses seemed more alert. Something was wrong. Looking around the room, Mike was almost certain that there was something going on.

Then it clicked.

The dark hallways. The quiet surroundings. Electronics. _Suite Dreams._

He looked at Raymond, and ran toward him.

"Hey, Stone! Wake up!" Mike yelled, staring at Raymond's face. Raymond didn't seem to hear him. He didn't even move. "Stone! WAKE UP!" Mike shouted again, shaking his friend hard on the shoulder.

Nothing.

Panic rose in his chest. Mike knew about some situations like this, but Raymond should've awaken by now. Mike shook him, didn't he? Something - a spell, anything - was holding him down.

He should've known this would've happened. Looking on the bedside table next to Raymond was the lethal looking weapon Raymond'd always kept by his side. Picking it up and making a mental note to thank his friend, he transformed the tiny pocket lighter into a long celestial bronze sword. He really preferred a bow and arrow even though he wasn't as skilled as the Apollo kids, but right now was not the time for such a far-ranged weapon. This sword might be the only thing left to save himself.

He needed to warn Elli and Melanie. He needed to tell them never to come back here.

_Yeah, I can stay here and help Raymond. I just don't know how he'll wake up. _Mike thought.

Swinging open the door of the bedroom he yelped out in surprise, almost running into a dark, silhouetted man who seemed to be towering over him. He should've turned invisible right away, because it wasn't Thomas Black.

Mike couldn't make out his face properly even though Mike stood directly in front of the man. Just looking at him made Mike feel sleepy. The figure in front of him wore a dark, shimmering cloak. The air around him felt calm, quiet . . . or was that just Mike's imagination? Mike realized with a sudden horror that his eyes were starting to droop, and he struggled to keep them open, keep the sword held up high in front of him.

"W. . . Who are you . . ." Mike murmured, trying to remember the god's name.

"Stop causing so much trouble, my little demigod. You _do _need some rest," the man said quietly, yet it sounded loud in Mike's ears. His voice sounded mellifluous, only coaxing him to want to sleep. The man smiled. "We minor gods have some fun of our own, you know. Although we're not allowed to help in your quest, as I can see you're under right now, I believe this will go unnoticed."

"Who . . ." Mike said, failing to finish his question. He could feel his strength ebbing away from his body.

"I'm the hotel manager of this place."

Mike collapsed onto the ground and blacked out, giving in to the heaviness on his body as he heard the sword clatter to the ground.

_Morpheus. _The thought seemed to be his last.


	16. Chapter 16: Double Fork

**Hey again! You're lucky I'm able to post another chapter :D Please review guys! You know, if you guys stop reviewing, I'm**  
><strong>going to discontinue! DUN DUN DUN! no just kidding :) Don't worry. I won't. <strong>

**Finally, I've reached 20 reviews :D I know it's not much, but its a lot for me! :)**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Double Fork<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Knox, wait up!" Melanie cried out as she quickly followed her skipping and chuckling brother. She placed the locket in her right pocket. When she'd seen him for the first time he'd look grim and overly serious with himself. But now he looked like a totally different person.<p>

All he needed was to know that he had some kind of family.

_Wait 'til he gets to Camp,_ Melanie thought, smiling broadly.

She was also jogging toward him when she saw him stop and look back at her. His smile had vanished. Catching up to him, she too noticed that the nature around them had changed. People around them were running - _running - _in the opposite direction. People were shouting and yelling, some dialing quickly on their cell phones, others dragging crying children away from the site Knox and Melanie knew nothing of.

After a few seconds, a cry escaped Melanie's lips as she pointed toward upward in front of them. The Ferris wheel had something monstrous crawling on it. Melanie's eyes widened as she registered the type of monster in her head.

"Look! It's climbing toward -" Knox called out.

"Ellie," Melanie finished, her voice full of fright and concern for her friend. She felt her panic raise ten notches. There was a girl standing on the edge of a compartment that was making its way upward. She seemed so small now, but Melanie could at least see her from where she was standing. What had happened earlier? Melanie quickly reached for her right side with her left hand, and realized with a sudden horror that there was nothing there. There was no weapon.

Elli didn't have one either.

"Knox, we need to get there, now!" Melanie cried out frantically as she rushed forward.

"Wait!" Knox protested as Melanie felt his hand pull her back. Melanie almost wanted to snap back at him to let her go, but she held back. She'd just gain a new brother. She can't hurt his feelings so quickly. She looked into his dark black eyes.

"Please, she's my best friend," Melanie pleaded. He looked back at her, a new curiosity in his eyes.

"You must really care for her, for you to feel this way," Knox said. He closed his eyes as Melanie grip tightened instinctively onto his hand. "Don't resist." he whispered.

There was a whoosh in the air and Melanie felt the panic rise in her chest. However, she remembered his words and tried to calm herself. The nature around her seemed to be changing: the temperature, the surroundings, everything. The only thing that didn't change was Knox by her side. What seemed like a couple of hours was really only a second. Melanie blinked as she took in her new surroundings. They were underneath the Ferris wheel . . . but how . . . ?

"You can teleport?" Melanie gasped, looking up at Knox. He nodded slightly. Well, she hadn't shown him what she could do, so maybe she'll surprise him later.

"Only short distances, though," Knox said, his hand running through his hair.

A woman screamed, and Melanie looked at where she was pointing to. The Ferris wheel looked as though it had vibrated madly, and Melanie almost screamed out loud as she saw Elli lose her hold, her one hand remaining on the highest compartment. The manticore was so close now.

"Knox, please," Melanie said, looking at him. He looked back at her, and questions seemed to explode from his expression.

"What do you want me to do?" Knox asked, glancing up at Elli.

"Can't you do the same thing that you did a few moments ago?" Melanie asked wildly. Knox's eyes widened.

"I've never tried it-"

"Then do it!" Melanie snapped.

Knox looked at her, then to Melanie's surprise, he grinned. "Sure, little sis."

In a flash, he was gone, and Melanie had only a few seconds to look up when she saw him appear in the compartment Elli was hanging onto. Melanie almost felt relieved as he reached out toward Elli, but a scream came from her mouth as she watched, horrified at the events that were taking place.

**[xxx]**

It's not really comfortable to be hanging from a compartment for such a long time, but seeing an older boy appear in the compartment and reach toward Elli was even more surprising than seeing the manticore run into the cotton candy machine. The boy reached out to Elli, and she saw that he too was struggling, trying not to cause the compartment to swing under his weight, and at the same time, grabbing her hand. With her right hand, Elli fought to reach for it, but the fingers on her other hand were starting to slip. It didn't really matter who he was, but when one person puts they're life in the hands of a monster or a stranger, Elli would probably pick the stranger.

The manticore roared and leaped to a higher compartment, getting closer and closer. But that was enough to cause chaos. The wheel vibrated and creaked due to the sudden thrust of weight the monster had exerted, and Elli's hand slipped. Elli saw the boy in front of her yell something inaudible. She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as she plummeted downward.

Suddenly, she felt something grab around her waist in mid air. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Opening her eyes, she saw the same boy in front of her, and immediately felt the surroundings around her change.

Who was this guy?

The sound of wind whistling through her ears was almost unbearable. Elli'd never felt so much fear before.

As fast as it'd begun, though, Elli felt the solid earth beneath her as the two thudded onto the ground. Elli was momentarily shocked as she landed on all fours. She felt as though the air in her lungs had left her, causing her to gasp for air.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods," Elli heard Melanie's frantic voice next to her as Elli felt her friend's familiar grip help her up. For a brief moment, Melanie hugged Elli, and Elli focused on the older boy who was beginning to stand up. "Oh gods, are you okay, Elli?" Melanie asked, releasing her.

"Never in my life have I ever missed the ground this much," Elli said, still looking at the boy now standing next to Melanie. "Who's that? How can he do that?"

"Elli, Knox. Knox, Elli." Melanie quickly introduced. Elli looked him up at down, noticing his ragged clothes and his sand colored hair.

"Is he a de-" Elli began. Melanie nodded. Elli caught her sentence. She can't say it aloud right now when there were so many people around them. Elli sighed. Here we go again. "Well, thanks for saving me, Knox." It would be best if no questions were asked at the moment.

"Nice to meet you too," He replied, grinning. "And it's my pleasure. Anything for my little sis." Elli raised an eyebrow. Another child of Hecate?

"I think it's time we move, guys. Happy greetings are first priority, yes, but I think crazy monster beats that," Melanie said, quickly glancing up at the manticore on the Ferris wheel. The monster roared in outrage. To their horror, they watched as a shower of sharp objects shoot from its tail toward the center of the wheel. The sudden damage caused the center to collapse, and Elli winced at how easy it was happening. She was lucky that hadn't happened earlier. The remaining people around the Ferris wheel were running away now, the screams echoing loudly in Elli's ears. Elli watched, her feet firmly planted to the ground as the whole Ferris wheel toppled to the right, onto the ground. Debris spread almost everywhere over the now empty area. "Elli!"

She broke out of her trance, only to see Melanie tugging at her arm. The other two were already making a run for it. Quickly, she followed them. The three dodged a crashing compartment, climbed over the remains of the metal lattice, and almost scattered as damaged parts came showering down on them. It was almost a miracle that they'd made it out alive.

Panting and gasping for breath, the three stopped for a moment and turned back to look at the debris.

"That monster was stupid to kill itself," Knox muttered.

"Uh . . . no it wasn't," Elli said quickly. Through the lurid smoke that had risen into the air a few moments before, she saw a darkened, but big, figure rapidly racing toward them. "It just wanted to get down."

"Hurry!" Melanie cried out. Knox, Melanie, and Elli continued to run away from the monster that seemed to be unhurt. Suddenly, Knox stopped.

"What are you do-" Elli began.

"I have an idea." Knox said, taking Melanie by the arm and leading them to a different direction. The monster was still right behind them, and Elli could see it more clearly now. Its fur was covered in dust and debris; even some of its patches were still hot pink. Taking a sharp turn and entering a darker place, Elli looked up just in time to see the sign. _The Maze of Mazes._

"You know the way?" Elli yelled as they ran deeper through twists and turns. The manticore was starting to get farther away.

"Nope!" Knox yelled back.

"You're crazy." The three of them slowed down into a walk, taking a right turn in the process.

"Woops, dead end," Knox said as Elli and Melanie followed him out. Melanie gasped, grabbing both Knox's and Elli's hand. Before Elli could register what was happening, she saw the manticore facing directly at them, its hot breath palpable in front of their faces. She looked over and saw both Knox and Melanie frozen, yet something was a little odd. Both of them . . . look transparent, somehow. It only took a moment to recognize the familiar sensation Elli had felt only a few days ago. Elli smiled.

The manticore saw pass them as though they were all invisible (cough cough*). However, it didn't stop the monster from walking toward them. It still smelled something. Something _strong._ The three took steps backward, and Elli was relieved that Knox wasn't making any sudden movements to move away from Melanie, despite the clueless look on his face. After a few moments that seemed to stretch on like hours, the manticore leaped away in the other direction.

Melanie sighed as she let go of them. Knox stared at her.

"You just- but- invisible, how . . .?" Knox stammered. Elli and Melanie laughed. The tension seemed to break in the air.

"It's not fair that you can teleport, right?" Melanie said. "I have a few tricks of my own, you know." The three continued to walk out of the dead end as they tried their best to make their way out of the maze. It was dark and cold, but the fear of the manticore returning urged them to look for a way out.

"Oh, I forgot about this," Knox muttered, producing a small army swiss knife from his pocket. Before Melanie could respond, it transformed into a deadly, glowing red blade. The darkness seemed to dwindle around them, replaced with a red light.

"You _forgot_ about that?" Elli asked in disbelief.

"I don't know . . ." Knox said, trailing off, his hand running through his hair. "It just dawned on me." Melanie, however, looked at it as though it was a rattlesnake.

"W- where did you get that?" Melanie asked, her voice quavering.

"Why, a tall man gave it to me." Knox said, looking at Melanie with curiosity. Elli too looked at the frightened expression on Melanie's face. "A long time ago."

"Why, Melanie? What's bothering you?" Elli asked, almost impatient and frightened herself.

"I- I don't know," Melanie said honestly. "It just doesn't look . . . right."

Elli thought for a minute. Then, she swallowed. Melanie was right. "What did the man say, Knox?" she asked.

"Well, he said you'll use it in the future, against something powerful." Knox said, sounding as if he was trying to remember something. "He said that I'll help him one day. I just nodded, and he said that it'll help me too."

"What did the man look like?" Elli asked, feeling the fear craw up her back. She didn't really understand it, but she felt ask though there was something wrong.

"I don't really remember," Knox said after a moment. "It'd been so long time ago. He was really tall. But his eyes . . . Yeah, there was something wrong with his eyes. He said something really weird too. He said, _you'll bring her to me, won't you? Help me rise?_"

Elli looked at Melanie's perplexed expression. Then, a small light appeared ahead of them. It was probably around thirty feet away.

"Melanie, the entrance," Elli said, nudging her friend. Melanie nodded, then stopped suddenly and stared at Knox, then at the blade at his hand. "You can't-"

A sudden roar boomed behind them. The manticore had appeared again, closer than it had ever been to the three of them. Before it could do anything, however, Knox instinctively slashed at it with his sword. The monster was quick, though. A sharp thorn whistled toward them, and Knox deflected it just in time.

"Go, you guys," Knox said, gritting his teeth as he deflected another deadly thorn. "The entrance is right there."

"No! We can't just leave you," Elli said, and yet she was helpless herself. She could try making water appear again, but she didn't want Melanie and Knox carrying her back out. She'd just be a burden anyway.

Knox chuckled, despite the situation they were in at the moment. "It's okay, but thanks. If you both stay, you'll just get hurt. Melanie, please," he looked at Melanie with a pleading expression.

"But . . . I just met a new brother," Melanie said quietly. Elli and Melanie hated to do this. It was like in chess, a fork move made by the knight.

"Don't worry, I'll find you again," Knox said, grinning. "And show me this camp you've been telling me about!"

Melanie nodded. Elli saw the smallest tear slide down her cheek. Elli looked at Knox with pure admiration.

"Thank you." Elli said.

Knox nodded. However, the touching moment was short-lived. "Get out of here!" Knox yelled, pushing them out of the way as the manticore attacked once again. Melanie and Elli ran straight for the entrance. Elli looked back one last time, realizing that Knox wasn't that bad of a fighter. If only she was that good.

Elli heard Melanie sigh. It sounded as though her heart was breaking. Elli felt just as guilty. Hearing the manticore roar a second time was almost painful. The two continued to run until they were safely out of the carnival. The police haven't arrived yet, but Elli was pretty sure they'd be here soon. Just as they were on the street, Melanie stopped in her tracks. Elli looked back, seeing the fear in her expression. Melanie seemed to be clutching her right pocket.

"What's wrong?" Elli asked, sounding deeply worried. She could've sworn that Melanie had whispered something to herself: _it's gone._

Melanie shook her head and continued to walk with Elli.

"It's nothing."

**[xxx]**

Knox yelped in surprise, dodging again as the monster made another swipe at him with its paw. The manticore was clumsy, but it still had some brute force in its skills. If only it would just trip once. He looked back.

_Good, _Knox thought sadly. _At least they were gone. _

Knox backed up as the monster pressed on. Knox had already used his power three times. His legs felt shaky, and he was starting to take more deep and labored breaths.

Then he stepped on hard. It was small, but it was solid enough. Knox looked down, and he almost froze after trying to block the monster from hitting him. The little object on the ground was shiny, but it twinkled back at him with a sort of brightness.

The moment, however, was enough to distract him. Knox fell back as the manticore clawed at his face, scratching his left cheek. The pain stung him, and he felt the warm blood trickle down. He landed on his back, still clutching to his glowing red blade, and in his vision he could see the bright locket blinking back at him. With his left hand he made a grab for it, thinking of his sister. He wished she were here now to watch his back.

At that moment, he had an idea. He was tired, but he had to try one more time.

Facing the manticore, the only thing he felt at that moment was the locket pressed into his left palm. The monster looked like he was smiling at him, it's tail rising slowly as it prepared for the kill.

Knox vanished.

For a moment, the monster looked confused until it's back hitched, a sharp red blade sticking out of its chest. It made an attempt to roar one last time, but it was stopped by a gurgling sound that came from its mouth as blood sputter out. As Knox yanked the blade out, the monster exploded into golden dust. Yes, he remembered doing this before. That's why he was able to protect himself all those years.

On the ground was a single knife, one Knox had never seen before. It looked like it contained the deadly poison that had been in the monster's thorns. Knox picked it up, and threw it far from where he was standing.

He didn't want anything to do with that thing. Knox stared back at the locket, a feeling of numbness flooding over him. He felt as though he could collapse. His clothes were covered from head to toe in golden dust. Knox felt the stinging of his cheek and the warm, three and a half foot-long sword in his hand. His blade transformed back into the little pocketknife as he put it into his pocket. He turned around, and he saw a tall man before him. It was the same man from long time ago. Now Knox remembered. Those golden eyes peered at him with a sort of wickedness. The tall man reached out his hand.

"Why should I go with you," Knox said, his voice cold and rigid. It wasn't a question.

"I explained it all years and years ago," the man replied. Then he smiled. "But time is only an illusion, isn't it? Time, the ruler of all."

"You said we'd bring her back. How does that help you rise?" Knox asked.

"Come with me and you will one of the strongest of your kind," His voice sounded as though a knife was scraping its way through metal. Knox nodded. He could hear sirens blaring in the distance. He thought of his sister, then of the locket. Maybe the locket meant something. He'd find her and give it to her. That was a promise. "Hurry now, this body's already too weak to hold me."

Knox reached out, and grabbed his hand. The sensation felt different than he was use to when he teleported, but he didn't care anymore. Maybe this was what he meant a while ago. He can bring Melanie back.

The two of them vanished as time swirled around them, leaving a cold emptiness behind.


	17. Chapter 17: The Real Maze

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. we're almost done with the story :O  
><strong>**Frankly, I'm actually quite relieved. I really miss Kalley and Allen, don't you? but I really can't  
>believe this is going to end so soon. Sorry this chapter is a little longer. :P it was hard to resist :) <strong>

**so. I can't believe it. but I think i have another story in mind. lol only one clue tho.  
>i'm really obsessed with books that have anything to do about Sherlock Holmes :)<br>teehee :) **

**Here, Mike is now at least just as amazing as everyone else :) hope you enjoy:)**

**Sorry I haven't been posting xP at least finals is over. But lol now its replaced with  
>orchestras and AP exams. sigh -.-' the work never ends :) <strong>

**review!  
><strong>**-Olo Eopia03 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Real Maze<p>

* * *

><p>The two girls entered the hotel in silence, exhausted and heartbroken due to the events that had happened that day. Elli couldn't bring herself to look at Melanie. For all they knew, Knox could be dead. It was the first time either of them had failed to bring a demigod to camp. They're first chance had been a failure.<p>

_Never mind. If you keep thinking of that you'll only feel worse,_ Elli though, scolding herself for being so depressed. Reluctantly snapping back to her alert senses, she realized that something was wrong with the hotel. It'd always been quiet, but this was different.

"Melanie . . ." Elli said quietly. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was definitely wrong.

"Why did we have to leave?" Melanie asked, her voice sounding broken. Elli looked back, seeing tears in her friend's eyes. "It's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't started to look for you immediately after meeting Knox, this wouldn't have happened. If-"

"Melanie, stop!" Elli snapped. For one thing, everything Melanie had said was completely false, and Elli thought this really wasn't the time for this. The tears on her friend's eyes seemed to stop trailing down her cheeks, and for the first time Elli felt really sorry. She'd never yelled at a friend like that, not even at the people she didn't like. "Please," Elli apologized. "Just listen."

The air was quiet, and the tension seemed almost palpable. The desktop counter was empty, and no one seemed to be walking around. That eerie thing that'd caught Elli off guard. Usually there'd be at least one person around. Elli looked back at Melanie, seeing that she'd gotten control of herself. Elli also saw the fear that'd replaced her sad expression.

"Mike," Melanie said. Elli nodded. _Ray,_ she thought.

At that moment, Melanie bolted straight for the stairs, Elli following right behind her. The elevator just didn't seem to feel safe at a time like this. Who knows what they might find . . . or rather, what might find _them_.

Their room was on the sixth floor, but it wasn't long until they reached their destination. Melanie and Elli had already temporarily forgotten about the incident that had happened earlier. Only adrenaline seemed to be pumping them through this situation. The two girls burst out of the door and into the hallway, and ran straight for the door of their room. The two stopped, and Melanie turned the knob quickly, only panting slightly. Elli was right behind her. As the two rushed in, Melanie let out a squeak, nearly rushing into a cloaked man. The man looked at them, and smiled.

"The other demigod was harder to tame, but you two don't stand a chance," He said. Immediately, Elli saw Melanie collapse to the floor, looking as though she'd been driven unconscious. The panic seemed to rise drastically in Elli's heart as she closed her eyes and tried to shut the tempting sleepiness out of her mind. "Oh come on, child," a voice said softly. "Don't resist."

Before Elli could even utter a single word, she sank onto her knees and gave in to the darkness.

**[xxx]**

Mike ran, and ran, and ran. He couldn't see anything in the distance. He seemed to be running in this deep maze for almost an hour now. Where was he? How could Morpheus do this to them? He'd always thought he was a good guy from stories from the past. The only thing that'd changed him was the titan war in Manhattan. Was there something that was slowly rising against Olympus this time? In a generation where the number of demigods was at one of its highest peaks? Mike smiled in spite of the dangerous situation he was in. _Whoever you are, you picked the wrong time to mess with. _

**[xxx]**

Ray panted, bending down to catch his breathe. Another dead end. Was he going to keep running like this? He could barely find his way out of this unknown place. The last time he'd remembered, he'd been on the bed staring at the television. What'd happened?

A sharp pain seared through his mind. Leaning against a wall to support himself, Ray tried to shake the pain out of his mind. A red light seemed to flash. Whatever it was, it felt almost as bad as that bad dream he had back on the chariot. Ray opened his eyes, only to yell out in shock. The pain seemed to increase in his head.

Fire. Fire everywhere.

**[xxx]**

Elli turned around a corner. She was sure she'd already been here. She hated going in circles. First the maze earlier that day with the manticore, and now this. Who was that guy back at the hotel room? Elli mentally scolded herself. If she had been paying more attention during her mythology classes back at camp, maybe she wouldn't be in such a stupid situation. Elli was about to yell out in anger when she heard a cry in the distance. Elli's eyes widened. Ray?

Immediately, Elli ran toward where the sound had come from. Turning around a corner, she gasped in shock to find Ray standing in the middle of the fire. Elli almost panicked. Did this need to happen now? At a time like this? The flames seemed to engulf Ray, yet Elli could still make out his image. On impulse, Elli was able to produce an orb of water out of thin air. She guessed emotions usually help out with that, but that didn't stop her breath from slowing down and a huge amount of strength leaving her. Ignoring the weakness, she quickly put the fire out, trying not to suffer from any angry burns.

All that was left now was smoke and ashes. Ray looked at her, looking as though he was going to thank her, when he winced in pain. Elli walked slowly toward him until she was only half a foot away. _You'll never know when he will be revived again,_ a voice whispered through her mind.

"Do you remember, Ray?" Elli asked quietly, staring intently into Ray's face. He had calmed down now, but Elli was sure that inside, he had a bunch of questions flooding through his mind.

"That fire, I- This is a dream," Ray stammered, not answering Elli's question. Elli touched his hand in sympathy, and something strange happened. It almost caused Elli to collapse in shock, but she held on.

_Green eyes. Bright, big, green eyes twinkling as they stared back at him in happiness. _

"_Let's just follow him, Ray," The girl in front of him chirped up. Ray looked to the left and saw the satyr staring at the both of them. "He can't be that bad, can he?" Even though she was such a little girl, she still had such an eloquent speech for a six year old. Ray didn't understand. _

A light flashed again, and Elli though she was about to be brought back to consciousness.

_The tears in his eyes didn't seem to stop. He was so sorry. He never meant to do this to her. The satyr was dead. Was she about to die too? Ray collapsed in weakness, almost relieved that they had crossed the border. There were no more monsters now, just two nearly dead children near the pine tree. _

"_Over there!" a voice cried out. "Hurry! They look really hurt!" _

_Ray was fighting to stand back up again, but another voice restrained him. _

"_Hush, child." It was a man's voice. "You've hurt my daughter greatly, but she's begged me to forgive you." Ray almost wanted to ask the man to punish him right away. He didn't deserve this. _

"_Please," Ray thought._

"_I cannot truly forgive you for what you have done, but I promised my daughter. You must forget completely. Forget what has happened to you. Forget how you even arrived here. Forget how to even use your most cherished and greatest power. All for the sake of my daughter." _

_Ray couldn't help it, but he almost seemed to agree in his mind. "I'll forget anything but her. Just tell her that I'm sorry." _

Elli yanked her hand away from Ray's, tears falling down from her eyes. So this was the truth. She knew now what had really happened. How can he forget such strong memories? How can _he _dare to wipe away part of his memory? _It will come back, my child. But he is not strong enough. _

Elli felt disgusted. So this was what her father was like. _Dad,_ she thought. If he could hear her now, all she wanted was to wake up from this horrible dream.

Ray looked at her, suddenly looking concerned and worried. Did he not experience the flashes of memories Elli had just a few moments ago? "Elli, what's wrong? Why . . .?"

"Nothing," Elli said, wiping the tears away. She could still remember the horrible wounds and the harsh burns she had received years ago. "I'm so sorry, Ray."

Ray looked really sad, almost as if he wanted to beg her what was wrong. "I don't know what you're talking about. Elli, Please-"

"I'm sorry, Ray. Don't remember just yet, okay?"

**[xxx]**

Melanie looked around. Which way should she go now? Every time she turned a corner, the paths behind her seemed to close up and disappear. Now she wasn't sure whether or not she'd taken the right turn.

While walking, she thought of where the others could be. She was certain Elli was with her a second ago. Or was it an hour? Time was impossible to tell here. She remembered Mike, and how long ago he'd said it was hard for him to turn invisible without her. Could it be that he'd gained something else? As she walked, a small, yet irritating thought shot through her mind.

_You always keep something away from them. _Melanie shook her head. She had to. The real prophecy was almost too much. The truth seemed unbearable. Melanie was surprised Elli hadn't noticed the falseness in the prophecy. Many prophecies held eight lines. She only deleted two.

But those two were already enough to change the whole story.

Melanie took a right turn and almost froze in place. Instead, however, she walked forward. In front of her was a beautiful tree with golden apples flourishing brightly as they hang on the branches. Where was the dragon? Was Ladon not there at the moment? Or had he been slayed or captured by the one who'd controlled her?

She could barely remember what had really happened, or why she was thinking this way at the time. She was sure that she didn't steal the golden apple, but right now she might as well suspect herself. How can this happen? If it weren't for her, they wouldn't have been in this situation right now.

_Stop it!_

Was that Elli's voice? She hated how dreams could twist anything. But for some reason, she though she'd heard this before. _Stop thinking as though this was all your fault! Personal loyalty may be one thing, but you can't be so hard on yourself like that!_

Melanie shook her head, also scolding herself. Elli was right.

At that moment, Melanie walked away from the tree in the other direction. To her surprise, the path behind her had not closed. Was this possibly a second chance?

_But this is only a dream_, Melanie thought, sighing. She wished none of this had happened.

**[xxx]**

Mike gritted his teeth. He wanted to see Morpheus and take care of something. _Now._

"Why, you are quite a demanding demi-god, are you?" A voice behind him had said. Mike whipped around, anger showing in his eyes.

"Where are my friends?" Mike growled. The god before him seemed to chuckle. Strangely, Mike didn't feel so sleepy. Maybe because he was already asleep, or could gods have a time limit to what they use all the time?

If he had a time limit, he might as well hurry.

"Tell you what, Mike Park," Morpheus explained. "Since you're such a strong and different demigod, I'll make a deal with you." Mike looked at him in surprise. He could make out his face now. A few wrinkles were lined in his forehead and under his cheekbones. His pale skin seemed to glow with the greatness of a god. Mike felt his brow furrow at this. Why did Morpheus pick him out of the four? He was nothing compared to Ray, Melanie, and Elli. "I'm already bored with watching you prance around the maze. There's a reason why I placed you in a deep slumber."

"If this is about Melanie and the-" Mike fumed.

"There is not much time. When you wake up, I think you might want to kill me," Morpheus said, smiling.

"Whatever," Mike snapped. He didn't show his surprise at the patience of the god. "What is it that you want?"

"Someone powerful is rising again, I suspect. The Council of Twelve are too busy to notice it," Morpheus said, the smile still playing upon his lips. "I've come here to request a favor."

Mike looked up and blinked at Morpheus. This wasn't going anywhere he'd expected. His head already swam from the fact that someone was gaining power. His suspicions had been true. Who had the ability to rise again with amazing power? It was almost impossible that Kronos could rise. Percy Jackson killed him. Who could it be?

"Whose side are you on?" Mike asked.

"Ah, now I would like to turn the tables a bit here. That question is mainly meant for you and your friends to answer. Whose side are _you_ on?" Morpheus asked. "You see, here's the deal. If you accept my request and join us, we will take care of this prophecy that troubles you so much.

"Who's we-"

"If you decline our offer, fine. Leave this place if you can even find your way out. We will even clear your path of some monsters when you get to your destination. But I will guarantee that when you wake up from this dream, you will face even worse dangers, and, as far as I can tell with my own powers, one of you will die."

Mike shook his head. He looked up at Morpheus' expectant face. "If we join you, you will take care of this prophecy? The words can't be changed, you know."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean that this prophecy you have in your mind right now is correct, is it?" Morpheus asked, the smile getting wider and wider. Mike's brow furrowed. What was he talking about? He reached for his pocket, and felt with a sudden relief Ray's weapon in his pocket.

"You're lying," Mike said, but his voice trembled. Minor gods usually never act like this. Morpheus laughed coldly.

"Very well then, demi-god. It's just too amusing to watch this wild-goose chase." He chuckled once more. "So, which do you choose? If you accept, your dear sister will be safe from everything that poses a threat to her. Even your friends will be protected from harm's way. And you? You can be one of the most powerful demigods in history."

Mike felt his head swirl and his eyes unfocused. What was happening to him? He felt as though he was going through a strange spell of some sort. Saving Melanie was one thing, but being the most powerful thing? For once, he'll be recognized as someone. He saw himself being in the hall of Olympus, where the Council of the Twelve smiled at him with pride. Even _they_ could be at his mercy. It had always been Ray, or Elli. Even Melanie was being the center of this whole thing. If he joined . . .

No.

Mike shook the thought off roughly, as if furiously swatting an annoying fly from his face. He looked up only to see the slightly shocked expression on the god's face. But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

"You _are_ a strange one . . . Aren't you?" He said quietly. Mike glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather die than join you." Mike growled. He realized that the pocket lighter was in his hand. Morpheus continued to look amused, clicking his tongue in the process.

"Bad choice."

At that instant, Mike swung the fully transformed sword at the god's neck, but Morpheus vanished into thin air, leaving a trail of blue smoke. Mike cursed. He'd been tricked.

"Mike? Is that you?" A voice cried out. Mike turned around, only to see Melanie. After everything that had happened, from settling into the hotel until the confrontation with Morpheus, at least Melanie was fine. He walked toward her.

"You're okay," Mike said. Melanie nodded. It appeared that she seemed to be more concerned for him. Her clothes were torn and covered in dirt and twigs, her hair was tangled in some spaces, her face was smudged with soil, and her right cheek had a light scratch. Mike, on the other hand, had taken a shower and changed into new fresh clothes. Other than losing his temper with Morpheus, he didn't seem to be hurt.

Suddenly, the thought of what Morpheus had said to him earlier dawned on him. What did he mean about the prophecy?

"Mike?" Melanie asked, her voice sounding anxious. He pulled away from his thoughts, realizing that he'd been dazed for a minute or two. He turned in the opposite direction.

"Come on. We need to find Elli and Raymond."

**[xxx]**

"Why can't you tell me anything?"

"I-" Elli began.

"There's something you know about me! Something _I_ should know!" Ray said, almost yelling. He grabbed Elli's shoulders and shook her. Elli felt hopeless.

"I just can't, Ray," Elli said, letting out a small sob and looking at him. "I don't know what to do."

Ray looked at Elli, his grip immediately loosening on her shoulders. Immediately, Elli saw the apologetic expression on his face. He let go of her.

"I'm sorry," Ray said quietly, bringing her into a little hug. "I just felt as though it was something that had changed my life." Elli nodded, understanding the pain Ray must be going through.

"Let's just go. It's this place that's stressing us out," Elli said. Ray agreed, and they walked together toward another path, oblivious of where that way might lead. As they walked, Elli turned around a corner, nearly bumping into someone.

"Elli!" Mike gasped. Melanie was right behind him.

"How'd you find us?" Ray asked. Mike shrugged.

"When a stupid god tells us to get out of here, then we get out of here."

Elli glanced at Ray's raised eyebrows. Together, the four walked pass the maze for a few minutes, until Mike stopped. He seemed to be thinking intently.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Melanie asked.

"How do we wake up?" Mike wondered, almost talking to himself. It suddenly came to Elli that they might not even wake up from this slumber. What would happen then? They'd miss the quest, let alone go missing in the eyes of Camp. If they missed the quest. . .

That was impossible. The quest said that they'd get there.

"Come on, Mike. You know you can do it. In this situation, you're better than all of us put together here." Ray said. Both Elli and Melanie nodded. Mike stared back at them, taken aback.

"M-me? You're kidding!" He laughed sarcastically, with a bit of bitterness tinted in his words. "Melanie, you're even more talented! I can't even turn invisible anymore! Ray, you can forge any weapon, and probably fight better than anyone here. And Elli, you're the daughter of a freakin' sea god!"

At that, the ground beneath them shook as the four of them shuddered.

"It seems like the gods can still hear us in our dreams," Elli observed.

"Mike, you know that's not true, though," Melanie continued.

"Of course. Who can read a better map than you?" Elli countered.

"And you can even control the mist!" Ray said.

However many arguments they came up with, Mike wasn't listening.

**[xxx]**

"You're a special child, did you know that?" a voice whispered into Mike's ear, yet it was as loud as if a person were to yell at him. Even so, the comment he heard made him clueless as to what to respond with.

"Uh, thanks?" Mike said. He looked to Melanie for reassurance, but to his surprise, his sister wasn't moving at all. In fact, Raymond and Elli were just as frozen. He looked around and saw no one. What was happening?

The voice laughed. "Don't be startled, my son."

Mike felt his brow furrow. "Mom?"

"Kronos and Hera aren't the only ones who could freeze time, you know," Hecate huffed. Mike still couldn't see her.

"I can't turn invisible anymore."

"So?" Hecate replied. "Haven't you ever thought that there might be a reason to that?"

"Then what do I do?" Mike said, his voice sounding hurt. "I don't even know how to get my friends out of this place!"

The voice murmured something inaudible to Mike's ear. "So far," she said slowly, "I think I only have one child who could use multiple powers at once. And he's a talented one."

"I don't know anyone at Camp who's like that," Mike replied. For some strange reason, he could've sworn he felt his mother smirk. Yeah, he felt it. He couldn't see her, could he? He just felt it in his mind . . .

"You'll be the only one I can contact so strongly now, my child," she said, her voice reduced to a small whisper.

In a moment, Mike understood. He didn't know whether to feel amazed by it or nauseated.

"I can . . ." Mike trailed off. It almost sounded like a groan.

"You kids these days!" the voice huffed, "Complaining about every single thing you get! You'll find out some day that you're glad you have this give, son!"

"Wait no! I'm just-" Mike began.

"Mike! Stop saying things that don't make sense!" Melanie said, shaking his shoulder. Mike looked at her, noticing that the other two were moving too.

"Yeah, man. You just said 'wait!' and we really were next to you the whole time," Raymond said, a smirk crossing his face.

"Let's go," Mike said. He walked down a path and took a right. He can see it so clearly now.

"Whoa, now it's our turn to say wait," Elli said as the other three hurried alongside him. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Melanie, sorry, but I think you're the only one who can turn invisible now," Mike said. Melanie's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean-"

Mike nodded.

"That's so cool Mike!" Elli gasped. Seeing Raymond's face, he couldn't tell who was more surprised.

"What do you mean, _that's so cool_? I don't even know what Mike's trying to say!" Ray said.

"Mike gained something, and obviously I can tell just because I'm smart!" Elli said, laughing. Melanie grinned.

_I can't believe her,_ Raymond thought.

"And it starts now," Mike groaned. Ray looked at him, a bewildered look on his face.

_Sometimes this guy needs to tell us what he's talking about. _

"Stone, shut up," Mike said, continuing to walk.

"What am I saying?" Ray asked, but he's eyes widened slightly. _Does he know what I'm thinking? _

"He's right, Mike," Melanie added. "He didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you're right, Raymond," Mike said. To his surprise, Raymond grinned.

"Wicked."

Elli huffed in impatience. "If you guys are just going to communicate through something like telepathy or whatever, I don't care. Let's just get out of here."

Laughing, Mike took another left turn. It was so easy now. The god's thoughts were like some kind of book. As he walked through them he could somehow hear the god's very own voice. A chuckle here; a smirk there. Were these his thoughts at the time he made this path?

The air around them seemed easier to breath, thank the gods. The light ahead of them was starting to get brighter too. Maybe Morpheus was getting tired of watching this.

_He wants to see some action,_ Mike thought.

Reaching a gate, he said, "We're here,"

Elli stopped abruptly. "What? Are you sure this could end so quickly?"

"I don't know," Mike thought, starting to worry.

"Something must've happened in the real world while we were gone," Melanie said, her voice getting smaller with every pronounced syllable.

All of a sudden, Mike felt as though he was going to be sick. He turned around.

"Morpheus," Mike said, though his voice quavered.

"You filthy demigods," the god spat. He looked a lot scarier now. Darkness cloaked him like a blanket that brought an ominous warning. His silver hair shown out eerily, making him appear ghostlike and. . . just downright creepy. "We'll settle this next time. The gods have found out, and are a little infuriated by this," The god sighed. Mike tried to keep his expression as inscrutable as possible, despite the nausea that was flooding through his body.

"Sorry, Morpheus, but I think we have to leave now," Mike said. Morpheus smiled.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun, as the saying goes."

Before Mike could ask anything else his vision darkened, and a moment later, he blacked out.

**[xxx]**

Mike opened his eyes, feeling groggy as he tried to familiarize himself with his surroundings. There was something weird going on, but he really couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around. Thank the gods they were back.

_I hope the others are all right,_ Mike thought worriedly. He stood up shakily in the bedroom and looked at the bed where Raymond slept. His eyes were still closed.

"Hey man, wake up." Mike said, shaking his friend's shoulder after walking over to him. To Mike's relief, he saw Raymond's eyes snap open.

"What happened?" He said immediately as he sat up.

"We've been tricked by that god," Mike said, trying not to let his anger rise once more.

"What time is it?" Raymond asked. He ran towards the window and yanked the curtains open. The sunlight beamed through the glass. Mike stared at it for a moment. It'd been so long since he'd seen the light again. . .

How long?

Mike exhaled loudly.

_Time sure flies when you're having fun. _

"Crap," Mike said. Raymond raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"We need to wake Elli and Melanie up," Mike said, snatching up the remote for the television. He quickly flipped to the news channel, and he almost collapse from the numbers that he saw at the bottom right corner. The date. It changed.

The summer solstice was tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18: On the Run

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait again :) I'm a little busy (what a surprise XD)  
>The chapters getting longer :O and it really is coming to an end soon! I suspect maybe<br>****3-4 more chapters :O  
><strong>**ConcreteAngel: Thanks for sticking with me! You're such an awesome writer and reviewer :D  
>Guys, I know my writings might not be popular, but please review!<br>And after this I'm going to finish up Time for an Heir because I would finally have all the information I need! **

**And the information you need :D Please read!  
>and review! :) <strong>

**-Olo Eopia03 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: On the Run<p>

* * *

><p>"Elli, wake up," Mike said urgently.<p>

Elli's eyes fluttered open. As she sat up, she looked around groggily. Next to her, Melanie gave a yawn as she started to stand. She must've been woken up a few minutes earlier. Even if it felt as thought she'd only slept for an hour, there was a feeling of tiredness that fell over her aching body. All of a sudden, she remembered fire. The water that had to be used to wipe it all out. Had that really happened?

Looking up at Mike, she saw his forehead was creased with worry. Ray, who was standing right behind him, also looked a little pale.

"Mike, there was a guy, and-" Elli cried out, almost jumping up. Almost immediately, she felt her body sway with weariness, and if Mike hadn't caught her Elli would've fallen onto the ground again.

"It's over now, Elli," Ray said. "We have to go."

"What's wrong?" Elli asked, looking at Melanie. She also looked equally confused. However, Elli saw that she was affected by her sleep too. Had something happened to her?

"We have to go," Mike said, pulling Elli up. Elli could feel the tight grip Mike had on her, and immediately sensed that something was definitely going on.

"What do you mean?" Elli asked. "The solstice is in about a week isn't it?" At least they still had time to find some other form of transportation. Mike's reply only made her want to collapse again into a deep slumber.

"It's tomorrow, Elli," Mike said as she followed him, Ray, and Melanie out the door. Was Melanie not fazed by this? No. She was. Elli caught the look of desperation on her face. Ray must've told her before Elli could wake up.

"W-what do you mean?" Elli stammered. She thought it was a joke, but she saw the look on her friends' faces.

"We've had our fun. We just can't be late."

**[xxx]**

Mike gritted his teeth in exasperation. The thoughts of his friends, all of them, were so loud! And they were running through _his _mind so quickly, it was as if he couldn't even process his own feelings. Even though they were all different minds, they all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'_What are we going to do?'_

'_This is insane, we need to find a car or somethin-'_

'_How can it be tomorrow? We slept . . .'_

"Be quiet!" Mike snapped as he whipped around to face them. To his relief, the loud voices in his mind stopped abruptly. Instantly, Melanie understood.

"Sorry, Mike. We all forgot completely."

"But we really can't think with restrictions, either," Raymond admitted. "It kind of just comes out,"

_Look in your pocket, _A voice said through his mind. Mike was already unsurprised to here another sound penetrating his thoughts, but he obeyed. _It will help. _

In a moment, Mike had a pair of pretty decent looking ear buds in his hands. Their color was transparent, so you could barely see them, but it looked pretty cool. There was a volume tuner along the wire, and the wires were attached to what looked like a mini iPod.

"Sweet," Mike said as he put them on. "Thanks,"

As he listened through them, he looked around, and was relieved that he couldn't hear anything. It was funny to look at the clueless faces of his friends.

_Hm, what about this,_ Mike thought, turning the tuner as he faced Melanie.

Instantly, Melanie's voice loomed into hearing.

_What is he doing? _Melanie thought.

"It's my new toy, sis," Mike said. "The demigod hearing aid,"

"Just wait 'til he starts to get senile," Raymond muttered. Before Mike could punch him, he heard a voice.

_I'll be able to communicate with you more often, and use that device whenever you please. _Hecate said.

"Dang, your mom has a few tricks up her sleeve," Elli said, looking impressed.

"Of course," Mike said grinning, "It's magic."

**[xxx]**

"What do we do now?" Ray said, running his hand through his hair. Getting out of the hotel was easy. As they walked out, the streets were already bustling with people even though it was still an early morning. Cars were honking past stores, and children were making their way to bus stops. The air smelled fresh enough, although you can catch hints of gasoline and the traits of pollution hidden in the particles of air. All around them horns of cars were blaring loudly as they screeched by. It wasn't as busy as New York was, but it was enough to give anyone a headache. No one seemed to notice the towering hotel that they came out of. It almost looked tempting to go back there and bury your head in a hole.

It was only a matter of getting to San Francisco as fast as possible. Mike seemed to be thinking thoroughly, rubbing his fingers onto his temples. Or maybe he was just recovering from the loud thoughts everyone was making. It must be hell in there.

"Damn, if only someone could calculate the time in an instant," Mike cursed. He looked at his watch. We need to be there. Today."

"Well, we're in Wyoming." Melanie said.

"And San Francisco isn't _that_ far from here, right?" Elli asked.

"Excuse me, sir?" Melanie said, running in front of a man in business suit. He looked like he was in a hurry. The man rapidly checked his watch as a bead of sweat trickled down his brow.

"Get lost, kid. Go to school or something," The man muttered as he rushed past. Melanie huffed in disappointment. Elli, however, snickered.

Walking past her friend, she said, "Watch closely, child, and do what you can to learn from the master!"

Catching a lady who was carrying a thermos, who seemed almost equally busy, Elli trotted over and accidentally bumped into her. Coffee spilled almost everywhere, and the lady was fazed for the slightest moment.

"What do you think-" The woman said, looking annoyed as she picked up her thermos.

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" Elli cried out in desperation. Melanie snorted as Mike and Raymond face palmed in exasperation. The three of them seemed to enjoy this from a few feet away; the woman didn't seem to notice them. Tears seemed to well up in Elli's eyes. "I-I can't find my way! My parents must've forgotten about me and now I'm lost!"

The woman, looking at Elli's ragged clothing and her smudged face, gave in immediately, "Oh, you poor thing!"

The woman was about to give her a hug of comfort when Elli stepped back and said, "Please, ma'am, I don't know how long it would take to get to San Francisco from here. Perhaps," - sniff- "perhaps, if I figured out the time they left, and how long it might've taken them to get home, I might still be able to find them! They might even be leaving the parking lot at this moment!" Elli looked so sad, that Melanie couldn't blame the lady for trying not to resist those puppy dog eyes.

"My dear, you can use my cell phone if you want!" The woman said urgently, flipping out her cell phone and handing it to Elli. Elli's eyes widened.

"Ah, no thank you! No!" Elli said, backing away from it as though the phone was some kind of insect. One call on that thing would throw a signal to the Monsters League in America. "I seemed to have forgotten their number! Ah, would you mind telling me how long it would take if someone drove from Wyoming to San Francisco?"

The woman looked at Elli strangely. Soon she's going to notice that Elli was completely lying. However, being the regular mortal she is, she _thought_.

"Katie!" Mike cried out, running toward Elli and enveloping her in a huge hug. Mike really just looked like a regular teenage boy with ear buds and a hoodie. Melanie would have to give her mom a thumbs up for that. Before she knew it, Melanie burst out laughing at Elli's confused expression. "Oh my, we've been looking _all over _for you for the past hour!"

Mike looked up at the woman. "Kind miss, thank you so much for looking after my little sister! See, our foster parents were worried _sick_ after she got immersed into that lovely toy shop over there."

The woman, looking relieved, replied, "Thank goodness! Well then, little Katie. I hope you have a safe trip back home!" And at that, the woman rushed away.

As the two returned, Ray asked. "What did you think you were doing, Mike?"

"I was making things faster," he replied. "She knew the answer right away. She's done a lot of driving lately too."

"Never mind that!" Melanie said, filled with laughter. "You looked so pathetic out there, Elli!"

"You couldn't have done better," Elli said with a huff.

"That doesn't matter, guys," Mike said, his voice filled with a sudden tension. He seemed to be ruminating as the other three stared at him.

"How long does it take to get from Wyoming to San Francisco?" Elli asked.

"About 17 hours," Mike said, looking at the beginnings of dropping jaws.

"What are we going to do?" Melanie said, frantically. "We don't _have_ 17 hours!"

"I know!" Mike said, starting to walk again to who knows where, "But what choice do we have!"

"Then we fly," Ray said simply.

**[xxx]**

Mike stopped.

"We're four young children who don't even have a boarding pass, let alone a passport," Mike said.

"Mike, you can use the mist," Melanie said quietly. Mike looked back at her. For the first time, she approved of him using the mist on other people. Was this the same Melanie he'd known?

"But-" Mike began.

"We have to get there on time," Melanie said. Her voice seemed to tremble slightly. "We need to fulfill the prophecy."

Mike looked at Elli and saw the same confused expression. He knew the two were close enough to be sisters, but this time even Elli couldn't tell what Melanie was saying. His ear buds were even on, and he couldn't read Melanie's thoughts at all. They were all mixed up and too fast for him to read. He only sensed fear.

"Fine," Mike said. He didn't know what it would be like to stand in her place, but he shouldn't push her at all. "Let's find a cab."

"Not yet," Elli said. Her facial expressions were fixed. What did she want now? "We look horrible."

Mike looked at Melanie and Elli. Mike thought he and Raymond looked a little scratched up, but the other two were worse off compared to them. Their clothes were torn, dusty and covered with dirt, and they're arms and face were smudged. They both looked really tired. Mike had a bag of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar in his bag, and he wanted to kill himself for not thinking of giving some to them earlier.

"We're okay, but I just want a new change of clothes," Melanie said.

"I second that!" Elli cried out happily and heading off to the nearest store. Melanie ran to her side and the two started to talk enthusiastically in the distance.

"Hey, wait up!" Mike yelled as he and Raymond ran after them.

"I say we find a cab in the meantime and find the nearest airport in case we die of boredom," Raymond called out.

"Roger that, Stone!" Mike said.

**[xxx]**

Melanie let out a small sigh of relief as she stepped into the airport. They were almost there, and the shop owner told them (with Elli's "persuasive abilities") that it might take a little over two hours to get to Fresno, which was the only available flight at the time.

At the thought of that, Melanie bit back a groan. When they reached Fresno it would take them another three hours just to get to San Francisco. At this rate . . .

"We better hurry Melanie," Elli said, tugging at her jacket sleeve. After shopping at the store, Melanie saw that Elli's clothes weren't expensive. She seemed to care about the budget they were having on the trip, even though they had quite a lot of money. She wore a plane blue T-shirt with a jacket that had the color similar to that of a sun flower on top. Melanie was also glad that she had a new pair of jeans, despite the worn out shoes that shown out at the bottom. Melanie had gotten her hands on a red shirt and a white jacket, along with another pair of jeans. At least she felt comfortable now that most of the dirt and grime had come off of her. Melanie looked at her friend and nodded.

"You remember what we did right?" Melanie asked, looking around. Raymond and Mike were too busy looking around for the nearest airport. Only a simple prayer to Hermes and Hecate got them passports and boarding passes. "Are you sure that really was needed?"

Elli nodded. "It's so that we can find each other no matter what. We can't get lost at a time like this. Especially since we were in that maze. Besides, you even insisted on it."

Melanie thought back to when the two were still sleeping in the hotel. It happened before she met Mike, and somehow by the end they were separated again.

**[xxx]**

_Melanie stopped, panting and gasping for breath. Where was Elli? She was so sure that she'd been with her a moment ago. _

'_Only one will fail the test.'_

_Melanie whipped around. _

"_Who's there?" Melanie cried out. Was that a voice? Or was that just a whisper in her mind? She ran again. She needed to find Elli. She can't take it anymore. She had to tell her the truth. _

'_Two will slowly turn to one.' _

_Melanie froze. That was impossible. Could it really happen the way she was thinking? She ran again, only this time faster, turned a corner and-_

"_Ow!" Elli yelped. Before Melanie could recover, her friend was already on the ground. _

"_Oh gods, Elli, I'm so sorry!" Melanie cried out, helping her up. Elli brushed her pants, as if it would make a difference. Elli shook her head. _

"_Where were we? It's a good thing I actually ran into you." _

'_Or was it a bad thing?' Melanie thought. _

'_Do it. You dare defy the prophecy?'_

_Melanie's blood ran cold. That voice in her head . . ._

"_Melanie?" Elli asked. _

"_Huh? Oh. Sorry Elli, I was just thinking of something," Melanie said quickly. She bit her lip. What if the voice was right? "We can't keep getting lost like this. Out of the four, we should at least stick together." _

_Elli was deep in thought. "Hm, you're right I guess," Elli said after a moment. "But then there'd only be one we if we could keep in contact with each other infinitely. You're not say-"_

_Melanie nodded. Soon, a look of fear and anxiety appeared on Elli's face. "I know how you feel," Melanie said, her own fear slowly creeping up on her. _

_Elli shook her head. "No. We have to do it. We need to." _

_There were many times like these when Melanie could only look at her friend in admiration. She really was like Percy Jackson. Even when establishing the Empathy Link meant death, she wasn't afraid at all. Well, she had to have fear. She was only brave because she was able to overcome it. Melanie swallowed hard. _

"_Okay, we agree, right?" Melanie asked. Elli nodded, a determined expression on her face. It would be easier if the both There was no turning back. They'd learned the process in their lessons, but they weren't told specifically how to do it. Maybe there wasn't a specific method of doing anything. Melanie reached out and touched Elli's shoulder as Elli did the same. Melanie closed her eyes. _

'_Gods of Olympus, please help us in our journey,' Melanie thought, only revealing what she truly felt. The words simply popped into her mind. Then, she heard Elli's voice saying the same thing with her. 'Allow our minds to bind together. Transform from two to one, and form a chain that can't be undone.' _

_Suddenly, Melanie felt a cold feeling pass through her. It was as if a part of soul was starting to leave. Next to her, she felt Elli shudder. Could this be it? Could it not even hurt at all? Melanie looked at Elli, who was staring at her intently. Even though the Link wasn't doing anything at the moment, they could understand what the other was trying to say. And they both were thinking the same thing. _

'Did it work?' _Elli thought. Melanie's eyes widened. Elli almost grinned. Melanie, however, thought there was a mistake. Why _did_ they do it? How could she have made this agreement? What if she was injured or hurt? What if she . . . died? What would happen to her friend. Melanie let go of her friends hand, and tried to conceal the fear that flowed through her body. _

_There was a quick flash, and Elli was gone. _

"_Elli?" Melanie cried out. "Di immortales!" she yelled, almost kicking the hedge wall next to her. She wanted to tell Elli that this was a bad idea; that they never should've done it in the first place. _

_But the two were separated again. _

**[xxx]**

Melanie bit her lip as the four waited for their boarding time. It would still take a long time to get to San Francisco when they arrived in Fresno, but they had no choice. They had to get there tonight, clear her name, and magically appear at Mount Olympus by tomorrow.

Yeah. Piece of cake.

"I'm hungry," Elli whined.

"We'll get some food when we get on the plane," Raymond promised.

"I dunno, Stone," Mike said, checking the small pack he carried. "We're almost out of cash. Just getting tickets for the four of us was more than ninety five percent of our money."

"They'll have free refreshments," Raymond said. Melanie too was also feeling a little hungry.

**[xxx]**

_June 19th_

_8:45 AM, On the plane_

_Journal Entry #13_

_Four will venture on this quest,_

_Only one will fail the test._

_In the garden you will find,_

_The truth of who was left behind. _

_Fall, and three will succeed._

_To overthrow her love for greed._

_Two w-_

_-I can't get myself to write the rest. It's too hard. I kno the whole thing is somwhere in this book tho. yah. Dis is my 13th entri. Half the jernal's already filled up. there's so many notes in here dat I just dont plan to share so much. I don't know when but I kno itll be revealed soon. _

_The summer solstice is tomoro. This isn't a diary, but im proud to say that im feeling absolutly terrified. elli, mike, or raymond cant help me now. I feel like something bad's about to happen. I wonder what's happening to Knox right now. _

_I've tried blowing at the pages of this journal. Itz pretty cool. I just chekced, and they're still moving. We're in the plane now, and despite the long slumber we just had, elli's fast asleep next to me. i really shouldn't have suggested the empathy link. i dont want to put her in danger. she still has so much to do. so much to accomplish. she's only 8 years old. I kno i'm still 11, but i feel like i have nothing much left. _

_it makes me scared. _

_Now that I really think about it, we re all really young. Elli's even younger than Percy Jackson. But Raymond's forteen. Mike's twelve. they can help us through this. we're not alone at all. I just dont understand why i have this prezenti . . . prezentiment? Tim's told me about the word before. I can't spel it, but I kno what it means. I just hav this bad feeling. _

**[xxx]**

"Elli, wake up," Melanie said gently.

Elli opened her eyes. The plain had stopped. Were they already in Fresno? The Garden was starting to get closer and closer. Slowly, she got up and followed Ray, Mike, and Melanie out the door.

It didn't take them long to get out of the airport.

For some reason, getting out of the airport felt like nothing compared to what was going to happen today. Everyone was just silent. Ray however, when he walked out the doors, felt the hot sun beating down on everyone.

"It feels so good!" Ray exclaimed.

"Yeah, u seem to like warmth. Even your weapon's a source of fire dude," Mike said. Elli burrowed her hands deeper into her pockets, not meeting Ray's eyes. _Fire._

"What can we do now?" Melanie asked, fear in her voice. "We need to find a place to ask around!"

"I see a place! Look how many people are headed there!" Mike said, pointing to a huge building. As they walked towards it they saw a sign that indicated _Soroyan Theater. _As they walked in, they saw that they were in a huge room with red carpeting and a high ceiling. It was quite a sight. As they followed the people deeper into the theater room, the sight in front of them was even more breathtaking. A beautiful stage was set out in front of them, and as they looked behind them there were a huge row of seats. Sitting on the stage was an orchestra of what looked like more than one hundred people. They were kids like Ray and older. Elli watched with curiosity as everyone played a variety of random notes, producing a loud yet mysterious atmosphere while waiting for the conductor to make his way onto the stage.

"Hm, is there a performance?" Mike wondered.

"I don't think we should be here," Melanie said, taking Elli's hand and walking her toward the doors. However, the moment they reached the doors they were immediately met with tall body guards slowly closing them.

"Sorry, but the show is about to start," Tall Bodyguard number 1 said.

"But-" Melanie began.

"Enjoy the show," Tall Bodyguard number 2 replied. Melanie huffed as Elli followed her again back to the seats where Ray and Mike had taken their places.

"We don't have a choice, so might as well enjoy something for perhaps forty five minutes," Ray said.

_We might not have forty five minutes, Ray,_ Elli thought as she sank into her chair. Soon, the whole scene darkened as the stage lights became brighter, enhancing the presence of the orchestra. There was a shower of applause as the conductor jogged out onto the stage. He was a young, tall man; not too lanky, nor too ripped. If anything, he looked pretty fit to Elli. The brown hair on his head indicated that he was still in his midyears, yet he looked experienced and confident. In his right hand he held a long white baton, the tails of his coat flying out behind him as he walked toward the podium. Reaching for the microphone, he began to talk.

"Good morning, ladies and gents! Glad to be here today. Welcome to the performance of the CODA All-State Honor Orchestra!" - applause - "We've all gathered here today as a group who have no knowledge of each other, and yet we all were able to produce music that is just amazing for one's soul. These are the best musicians in the whole of California."

The conductor looked familiar somehow, but Elli just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey, do you recognize him?" Elli whispered to Ray, who was sitting next to her. He shook his head.

"We will be performing two amazing pieces, one of which is the famous Firebird Suite!" The conductor said proudly, flashing a white smile. "We hope you enjoy!"

**[xxx]**

Mike yawned as the four stood up. "I think the only person who would've actually enjoyed that performance would be Allen."

Ray looked at the conductor, who busily walked away from the podium. He really did look familiar for some reason . . .

"Follow me, you guys," Ray muttered as he ran up the front steps to the stage.

"W-where are you going?" Elli panted from right behind him.

"I think I know this guy," Ray called back. As the four rushed through the doors of backstage they immediately bumped into a man in a long tuxedo. A little unnerved, but otherwise unharmed, the man turned around and began to brush his shoulders. In an instant, his eyes brightened with delight.

"A-Apollo," Melanie stammered. Ray looked at her.

"My, how fond of you to be coming to the concert today! Have you really come to watch us play?" Apollo asked, his words interwoven with a tune he was humming. Ray wanted to beat his head on a wall.

"So are you into couplets nowadays, Mr. Apollo?" Elli groaned.

"But don't hm, you have something hm hm hm! Tomorrow? hm," Apollo sang.

"Yes, but-" Melanie said. Apollo silenced her with wave of his baton as he dreamily hummed on.

"Hush now child, but I'm deeply sorry because we gods really cannot interfere with this quest," Apollo said. "But since I saw the incident with- hm hm hm!- my chariot back then- hm hm!- then I will provide you with another for- hm- you to get home!"

Melanie looked at him with irritation. "Thanks, sir, but-"

"I believe our time is up together," Apollo said. "The less amount of time we meet, the better! Well then, I must be going, there'll be another concert showing!" And with that he was about to prance away.

"Wait!" Ray cried out in exasperation. Apollo turned around, and Ray was surprised to see the grave expression on his face.

"You especially, must be careful," The god said as he looked into Ray's eyes. "Whatever you gain in the future, use it wisely." Ray raised his eyebrows.

"You have to tell me though!" Ray insisted as he reached out for the god. Elli grabbed onto Ray's shoulder. Ray stopped.

"I'm the god of prophecy," the god replied, "But that is all that I can tell you." Melanie shifted uncomfortably under her weight. Apollo looked at her, shook his head. Elli was surprised.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do anything about what you're thinking, child." Apollo continued, "I will send the chariot by today at 11:45 PM. Don't worry, my chariot will find you, and will take you straight to Olympus. I wish you the best, all of you." Apollo turned away and walked on, and just as Elli blinked and opened her eyes again, he was gone.

"What the hell?" Mike said. Melanie glared at him.

_Don't listen to him, Elli. You better not talk like him later on._

Elli grinned with mischief.

"Let's get out of here. We need to go to San Francisco," Ray said, running out of the theater and onto the streets.


	19. Chapter 19: Ladon

**Almost done. Almost done. :DD But this chapter is so scary, I had to divide it into two.  
>Or maybe it wasn't scary. It was just overly full of suspense when I write it. :O<br>But seriously, can you imagine an 8 year old fighting a huge dragon?**

**oops. okay yeah now you have to read :)  
><strong>

**review.**

**-Olo Eopia03 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Ladon<p>

* * *

><p>Mike stepped out of the car, feeling a tad groggy. Raymond had given the cab driver all the money needed, although the driver kept asking them why four children would be climbing up a mountain at a time like this. Mike felt exactly the same way. Even though it was still past noon, Mike felt the wind bite into his clothes as though icy daggers were piercing into his skin. It was only lucky that he was able to pay for a brown sweatshirt before heading to the airport. He looked over to Raymond, saw his familiar jet black shirt.<p>

"Dude, aren't you cold?" Mike asked in disbelief. Glancing, he saw Elli shivering as Melanie tried to rub her arms.

"What do you mean?" Raymond asked. "It's kind of hot."

If anything got weirder, Mike really felt it. He felt a feeling of panic that shocked through him, and it was mainly directed from his right. Could that be from Elli? As he tried to probe deeper into Elli's mind, he-

"_Come on, Ray," The little girl giggled. "Why're you so warm?" _

"_Why are you so smart?" The boy in front of the girl asked. How old was she? Five? Six? _

_The boy wasn't even wearing a jacket and only a blue polo, but the girl was wrapped in a thick jacket. They were walking in what really looked like three feet of snow. Trees surrounded them, a color of immaculate white blanketing over their branches and twigs. The girl looked up in wonder as she saw a single snowflake flutter by. _

Was Mike seeing -

"_Because mommy was a marine biologist!" she said with dignity. She reached up to touch Ray's hand. Ray took his hand away, almost too quickly. Accidentally, his hand thumped against a tree. Immediately, Mike heard a hiss . . . the snow that'd been on the tree was gone. Had it melted?_

"_No, Elli," The boy said, his voice shaky. "I . . . I can't control it yet." _

Mike tried to return, but -

_Was that it? Is he starting to remember? His abilities - _

"Elli!" Mike snapped. The whispers in his mind stopped. Mike gritted his teeth, hastily putting on the earphones again. He should've known whether or not to take it off. He looked, and saw Elli's pale face.

"Y-you-" Elli stammered. _Does he know? _Elli thought.

"I don't _care_ at the moment what you're really thinking," Mike growled. "But your thoughts are way too strong for me."

"What are you talking about?" Raymond said, his eyes full of caution. "Why are you so mean all of a sudden?"

"It's none of your business!" Mike snapped again. Raymond stepped forward, his eyes full of fire.

"Look, if you-" Raymond said, his fists clenched. Mike didn't care. He took more steps forward toward Raymond. Mike was shorter, but he didn't even care about those circumstances. Mike gritted his teeth as he reached for the sword tied to his side. He'd prepared it earlier for a time like -

"Stop it!" Melanie cried out. Mike realized she was standing in front of him. Her hazel colored eyes -almost filled with tears- were boring into his. Elli was beside her, looking at Raymond with the same plead in her eyes. Melanie was holding onto Mikes arm. "This place! That's what's making us feel so anxious and angry! We're all vulnerable!"

"You-" Mike said.

"We have to stick together," Melanie said, forcing Mike to stare at her. Mike looked at her. She didn't do anything wrong. Why were they doing this, anyway? Was this as pointless as she was describing?

_Mike . . . Please._ Melanie's voice was loud in his mind. Mike's hand was already reaching for the device to tune everything out.

"Fine." Mike muttered. Roughly, he pushed past her and scanned for a path to take up the large mountain. He didn't care how she felt at the moment. So what if the prophecy was looming closer? He looked back, saw Raymond turned away from him as he too walked toward the mountain to find a path. Elli reached out for his hand.

"Ray-" Elli said, her voice faltering. Suddenly, her hand recoiled as soon as she'd touched him. Elli's jaw was clenched as her hands went gingerly into her pockets. Had she . . . Had she been burned?

Mike had lied to Elli. The scene in his mind was overwhelming - yes - but he couldn't shake off the feeling he'd just gotten when he saw the scene from long ago. Was that really them? Had he finally peeked at a secret they've been sharing for so long?

Mike didn't really realize there was a secret in the first place.

"There," Melanie said. Mike was jerked out of his thoughts as he saw Melanie clamber up a rock. She was scaling up the mountain quite quickly.

"Melanie, wait!" Mike said, hurrying to catch up. Elli too was panting hard as she tried to follow. How could Melanie be in such a hurry? What time was it?

_Melanie, what are you doing? _Elli cried out. For the hundredth time, Mike felt confused.

_There's something up there. _

Mike almost tripped over a rock and hit his face. She replied? Melanie answered back? That was impossible.

_I don't understand,_ Mike thought, his mind feeling like leaves being scattered by the wind. _It really can't be possible without . . ._

"Hey, Mike," Mike turned around to see Raymond scaling the rocks with agility and strength. His hands were turning white with the dust the rocks had. "I'm sorry."

"No, man," Mike admitted. "I should be the one to say sorry. This place . . ."

"Is just eerie." Raymond finished. Mike nodded. "Let's just call it quits and follow them."

**[xxx]**

An hour had passed. Ray rested on the hard rock floor as his breath soon slowed to its regular rate. Elli was beside him, resting her head on a nearby rock as she took a sword out of Mike's bag. Melanie had a knife by her side. How Melanie usually survived when she only had such a small weapon with her, Ray didn't know. People who fought with knives were skillful fighters.

Ray popped open the lighter in his hand, a minuscule glowing flame flickering in the cold air. He threw it up, the flame still blowing in the wind, and caught it again, snapping it shut. He threw it up again, this time spinning it so that the lighter did a triple three hundred and sixty flip, then as the lighter landed, balanced it on his index finger.

"Show off," Elli muttered, looking at him. Ray grinned as he stood up and glanced at the dim sky. The summer solstice was coming fast, and they didn't have much time. How long did they have? A few hours? Four? Two?

"If only we had a watch," Ray said. Elli'd stood up and was already next to him. Melanie and Mike were also starting to get up from they're five minute break. Just climbing up here was exhausting. He reached into his pocket, felt the familiar flutter when his fingers brushed against the object.

"You've been saving him all this time?" Elli asked as Bubo was cast into the sky.

"Scout the area," Ray called out. He nodded. "Yeah. I know we're already here, but being on this mountain with our quest almost ending, we have to be aware of our surroundings."

"Nice idea," Melanie said. Her hand was slowly fingering her knife. There was still a worried expression on her face. Then she froze. Elli's face seemed also fixed as Ray turned around. "There . . ." Melanie murmured.

How did Ray not notice it before? It wasn't far from them - perhaps twenty feet or so, - but the glowing tree looked like it'd just appeared out of nowhere. No. It'd always been there . . .

"The Mist is strong in these parts," Mike said, shaking his head. Ray silently agreed. Mike would've been able to see through the Mist clearly. The tree was laden with beautiful golden apples, it's luscious green leaves decorating the branches. The apples were like ornaments of a Christmas tree. It's detail was just . . . impeccable.

_One apple can make you the wisest of all on Mount Olympus. _

_The most handsome. _

_The prettiest._

_The richest._

_The most lovable. _

_The most powerful._

Ray walked toward the tree, his hand reaching up. Mike was beside him too, just as mesmerized. Ray thought he heard Melanie or Elli call out their names . . . But why did he even need to listen to them? They were younger than him. It wasn't like they could always tell him what to do. The wisest on Mount Olympus? Anyone would love to be that! Ray didn't mind being rich either, but being powerful . . . To gain so much power . . .

"Ray! Look out!" Elli cried. Ray was jerked out of his senses as he looked up. He heard a scream, and pulled Mike roughly out of the way as something huge and heavy landed on the spot they were previously standing on. Looking over, Ray saw that Mike too had a shocked expression on his face.

"F-"

"No time for cussing, man!" Ray roared as he sprinted to where the girls were standing. How did he end up so far away from them? The thing that was intercepting the path between them and Elli and Melanie was gigantic. "If Elli learns from you, I'll join Melanie in assisting your murder!"

**[xxx]**

When the myths said one hundred headed dragon, it wasn't an exaggeration at all. Elli felt extremely annoyed. Besides seeing Ray and Mike almost getting squashed like a couple dumb bugs, Elli had to rack her brain just to find the background of this creature. Sure, she knew the name right away - you can't really miss it, since it was right in front of you, - but she'd almost forgotten why it was there.

"Hera put him there to guard the apples," Melanie said. Thankfully, Melanie saved Elli from probing her mind.

"Ladon," Elli said, taking out her sword. The panic that rose in her chest was almost more terrifying than the dragon that was roaring in front of them. Elli only had a sword with her. No armor. Stupid. "Uh, didn't Hercules kill him?"

"No. And monsters come back alive you know," Melanie said.

"So we'll be the first?" Elli said, her voice quivering. "Yeah, right."

No water. Stupid.

"It's okay," Melanie reassured her. She could probably see Elli's hands tremble slightly as Elli gripped her sword tighter. Maybe it'd be alright. She wasn't bad at sword fighting. Chiron said she had some talent, but the sword wasn't balanced enough for her. Either it was too heavy or it was too long. Yeah, one of the great perks of being an eight and a half year old. Weren't they . . . uh . . . A little too young to die? Elli might just as well set the record straight.

"You only have a puny knife," Elli squeaked. "And you can say it's okay?"

"Uh well," Melanie said, finally realizing it too. "I don't really know. We'll just wing it?"

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Elli said dryly. She remembered how Ray and Mike were so enchanted by the glowing apples. She was about to walk there herself until Melanie restrained her at the last minute. When she'd finally come to her senses, the two boys'd already approached the tree, and a huge dark shadow was towering over them.

Ladon already have Elli nightmares just by looking at the picture books, but seeing him in person made her want to crawl into a hole. The serpent like creature was so maddeningly frightening. It's body twisted and twined like a snake from the Underworld. The heads that sprouted from its single neck each had a formidable expression on its face, its fangs snapping viciously and its yellow eyes gleaming like daggers filled with gorgon blood. The scene was way too terrifying to describe.

Elli felt her body fly to the side as Melanie pushed her out of reach from on of the heads. The two landed on the dusty ground, but Melanie was soon on her feet again.

"If you stop to count your heads, you'll be dead," Melanie snapped. The fear was eminent in her eyes. Elli stood up, nodding her thanks despite the horrifying situation they were in. How many people had survived? Not a lot. Luke Castellan got away with scar on his face, and the legendary Zoe Nightshade . . . ya. Dead.

One of it's huge claws slashed toward the two and Elli dashed forward to meet it with her blade. Melanie couldn't possibly block something that big with a knife, but the blow was as though 15 brick walls had fallen to crash down on her. Elli gritted her teeth, and as she looked up, she saw four menacing heads looking at her. Elli jumped back just as the blow was released, and ran towards the belly of the dragon. They had to end this fast.

Elli almost fell back onto the ground as she felt the ground tremble and the dragon roar deafeningly. She looked back, and saw that Mike had struck a sword at one of it's thighs. At least Mike was alive. She saw him run for cover and opening his pack as Ray stepped in to take his place. Ray on the other hand, looked scary. Next time, she'd have to ask him to make her one of those customizable weapons. The saber he held in his hand even had a shield to come with it. But that didn't really matter. No matter what the dragon tried to do, Ray was faster. But no matter what Ray tried to do in turn, the dragon wouldn't give in.

Elli looked forward again, and almost cried out in surprise. Ladon's tail was coming fast toward her. She could jump, but only if she had the talent to jump like four feet high.

On impulse, Elli ducked, her whole body lying onto the ground as the tail passed above her by only a couple of millimeters. Elli sighed in relief, then laughed out loud.

"Ha! I'm too short for you aren't-" Elli yelped again as she rolled to the sighed, the tail smashing the ground just where Elli was laying. The tail struck again, but Elli got away in time. The last time the dragon struck, Elli couldn't do anything. It was just too fast.

**[xxx]**

The dragon roared again.

Melanie looked up, the fear climbing higher in her chest. She looked to the right, and saw Elli almost being crushed by the tail of the dragon.

No wonder the dragon roared.

Elli'd thrust her sword upward just as the tail'd come crashing down on her. But it wasn't just sticking up the sword. Elli slashed it into a wide arc and to Melanie's horror, part of the tail had been slashed open. The part that was left on the base of it's tail was just barely dangling by only a couple of inches. The tail recoiled. Melanie ran over to help her as she saw Elli immediately jump up to her feet, her clothes covered in dust and dirt. She was panting hard.

"My sword wasn't long enough," Elli said, still staring at the tail that was saving madly in the sky. Melanie's eyes widened.

"We shouldn't even be attacking this dragon," she said. Elli looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" Elli demanded. She pointed back at the tail without looking at it. "That _thing_ almost tried to kill us and-"

"We'll be suspected even more!" Melanie yelled over the roaring of the dragon. "Do you want us-"

"Melanie, no!" Elli tried to push her out of the way, but the swinging tail had caught them both. In a moment, Melanie felt her both sliding toward the edge of the cliff. How high had they climbed? She didn't want to fall. How she'd react to this, even she didn't know. Just as the two were at the edge, Melanie had a crazy idea.

Her knife was no ordinary knife. Hecate had given it to her as a gift. Yeah, her mom was amazingly generous to _all_ her children. The knife she had in her pocket had the ability to cut through any surface . . . So . . .

Melanie whipped out the weapon just in time and stabbed the ground. The inertia that'd tried to take over was almost painful, wrenching her arm out. Melanie cried out in pain as her vision blurred for a moment. At least it wasn't broken. Seeing the sleeve of Elli's jacket, Melanie reached out just in time to catch her right arm. Elli looked like she wanted to scream, her face pale white. The two were dangling against the edge of the cliff, and the knife was just starting to give way to the rock.

Melanie's hand slipped. Her hand clambered onto the edge of the rock, the knife lying there forgotten. They really were at the edge of death. Melanie gritted her teeth, her left arm screaming in pain as it still held on weakly to the edge of the cliff.

"Are you okay, Elli?" Melanie screamed, panting and trying to control her breath. Elli just looked down. How can they get out of this? The prophecy can't end their quest like this.

Melanie's hand slipped again. She really was going to scream, but a strong hand had grabbed hers just in time. Looking up, she saw Raymond, his jaw clenched as he tried to pull upward. Gradually, the two were soon over the edge, the three of them panting on the ground. Melanie winced in pain as she raised her left arm. A little sore, but it was okay.

"Thanks," Melanie said. Raymond nodded. Seeing Mike, Melanie decided to run toward him and help him. He might need her soon.


	20. Chapter 20: Flames Dispersed

**I am just going to say that the journey's starting to come together . . . Secrets will soon be revealed. **

**Review. Or else :)**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Flames dispersed<p>

* * *

><p><em>100 heads of dragon up there! 100 heads up there! <em>

_Shoot one down, pass it around, 99 heads of dragon up there!_

Can he really get one head down though?

Mike notched another arrow, hoping that the others were okay. He'd cried out in horror as he saw the two girls skidding across the ground to the edge of the cliff. It was only a matter of time before Raymond dashed toward them and have Mike watch his back. He might not be as great as Allen, but at least he could aim.

Okay. Elli already cut off a tail. Time for Mike to shoot out an eye. Running quickly to avoid the snapping heads, Mike jumped as high as he could, performing a full flip as he soared higher. He was actually glad that he was a demigod. At the last second, Mike's hand shot out, grabbing onto one of the dragons spikes that lined intricately along the spine. Clambering up to the top, he looked up from the base of the neck.

Eenie Meenie Miney Mo. Which neck pathway should I go?

One of the heads of the dragon roared, clearly impatient. Mike was able to jump up as it darted toward it. Mike landed roughly back onto the dragon.

"Fine!" Mike yelled. "Don't let me have dibs!"

Infuriated, the same head darted down again, but Mike was ready. Sooner than he could say _sucker!_ the head had already recoiled in pain as it roared again. Mike had whipped out his knife and stabbed it accurately in the eye. He nocked an arrow into place, and let it loose as it went for the same head. A feeling of triumph went through him as the arrow shot straight into the mouth of the dragon. "One head down," Mike muttered. "ninety nine more to go."

He notched another arrow, aiming and striking down another head. Maybe he should have a contest with Raymond. Mike looked down, saw the wounds Raymond had already made on the dragon's legs.

He was about to jump down because he saw Melanie running toward him, but just ask he was about to, Melanie yelled something inaudible to his ears.

_Look out!_ Melanie screamed in his ears. Mike looked back, and almost screamed himself. Before he knew it, a head was already rushing towards him. Mike lost his balance, but decided at the last second he was going to jump anyway.

He was up in the air already - so close to where the head would soon strike him - until he had another idea. Twisting in mid air he positioned himself accurately enough . . .

The dragon screeched in . . . Terror or annoyance?

Mike hung onto dear life as his hands held onto the top of the head. He scanned the area, and he was faced with another head, its scarlet red eyes glaring back at him as it bore its white fangs. Mike inhaled slowly, trying to calm down as he still hung on desperately to the head he held onto. The head jerked so wildly that he heard Melanie scream as his body was thrust sideways, causing him to hold with just a hand. He turned, and saw another head starting to notice him.

Then it clicked.

He knew what to do. If he could just get that head to dash toward him . . . He could still sense the head of the other dragon behind him. Two dragon heads. A third that he depended heavily on for life. He looked down. It was a long way down there . . . The First head struck.

_Mike, jump down! Jump down!_ Melanie cried out, screaming. Mike listened as he let go and looked above him. The two heads at attacked at the same time, leaving one he held onto helpless. Soon, all he saw was a dragon kabob up in the air. The three were damaged severely, clearly in no condition to fight back.

Mike twisted in the air, his breath speeding up as the rock solid ground came closer and closer. Come on, he can do this.

_Oh gods, help me. _

The moment he landed on the ground, he thrust himself into a one armed roll, hoping to the gods that it would save his life. Feeling his shoulder crash down on the ground hard, he thought he heard a crack, but soon was back sitting upright. Mike's eyes widened in disbelief. He was okay.

"Mike!" Melanie was by his side in almost no time, tears flowing through her eyes as she sobbed. Mike was about to cry too. If he'd . . . died . . . He would see his sister or any of his friends again. This was probably how she felt. "You jerk!"

Maybe not. Melanie helped him up as she tried to keep herself from crying any further. Mike winced in pain as he grasped his left shoulder. Broken.

"_Di immortales!_" Mike cursed. The pain was eminent as it spread through his whole arm, but he prayed to Zeus that he would at least be able to fight for a little more.

He just had to.

**[xxx]**

Elli stood up as the feeling came back to her legs. After hanging off the edge of a cliff, it was actually a wonderful sensation to be back on the ground. Even the plane they'd taken to Fresno had given her chills. Ray was also on his feet, in front of her, continuing his hobby of slashing at the dragon's claws.

Elli had held her breath as she saw Mike hang dearly for life. She almost screamed aloud as he fell down to the ground. It wasn't as high as the Ferris Wheel she had plummeted from, but it made the ground hard enough to break a bone. Before she saw him fall, however, she was pushed aside - again. Ray had defended her from an incoming claw.

"I can't let you die here, Elli," He said under his breath, gritting his teeth. Elli immediately felt this nostalgic feeling burst through her mind.

"Yes, Ray," Elli murmured quietly. "You promised, too." As soon as the claw withdrew, Ray turned around, an expression of fear imprinted on his face.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Ray, look out!" Elli cried as she dashed in front of him, her sword in her hand. She tried to block it with the same amount of strength Ray had used, but of course, she would fail. The blow was so heavy that it was agonizing. Elli felt herself being thrown off the ground a few feet, and next thing she knew, she was groaning, lying flat on her back. The sword she held had skitted across the ground, away from her reach. Elli looked up, saw one malicious head looking back at her. This head looked like it was the biggest one of all. Instead of gleaming red eyes, they were pools of dark black. It looked as though it was bleeding black blood. The pair of eyes stared at Elli as she tried to look away in horror. She didn't want to register the fact that it's jaw was smoking and a flame was starting to spew out.

"No!" She heard a cry. "Elli!" The last thing she saw was the flames erupting from Ladon's mouth.

**[xxx]**

Hot. It was too hot.

Elli laid there on the ground, curled up tightly. Where was the fire?

She felt a burning body that seemed to be shielding her from the light. She opened her eyes, saw the familiar face of the older boy she'd known for such a long time. "Ray," Elli said, panicking. His body was burning up. What's happening? She looked at him in the eyes, saw a small smile appear on his face. In an instant, she saw his body fall back limply as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Ray?" Elli said again, pushing his body violently. "Hey! Wake up!"

She tried to search his face for anything. What's happening? How was this possible? He has the ability! "Ray, Please!" She sobbed, shoving him again and again. Why had he shielded her?

He can't die now. He just can't.


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth

**The truth is being revealed you guys. This one made me stay on my toes for a bit. **

**3 reviews to continue. Or else I'll stop :P and we're so close!**

**Hope you're still out there ConcreteAngel! **

**Review**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The Truth<p>

* * *

><p><em>Snow dotted the ground of New York. Apartment houses lining up the street as people bustled through the sidewalk, mittens on hand, scarves around necks, and coats wrapped around bodies. And him? Just a blue, torn up shirt. <em>

_Where did it all began? He was going to remember soon. . ._

"_Leave me alone!" Raymond snapped, walking faster, away from the little girl who was following her. _

"_But mommy-" _

"_Look," Raymond said, turning around and looking down on the little child in front of him. She was about to run into him. How long had she followed him? An hour? It was just too annoying. A pair of huge green eyes looked back at him with the same innocent expression on her face. How could she be so clueless when he just wanted to be left alone? How was he going to travel with something so useless that slows him down? "I run alone, okay?" _

"_Mommy's dead!" The little girl yelled loudly. She'd stopped crying about thirty minutes ago. Raymond sighed. Yes, he knew the whole story. A monster had attacked the house they had lived in, the mother yelling at her only daughter to get out of there. She did as she said, and hid, trying to survive on the streets for about a day. The little girl came back, feeling distraught and cold, and saw a woman lying on the ground. The monster was gone, and the house was in ruins. Her mom looked up at her and smiled, then closed her eyes. The little girl already ran away in fear of seeing her mother so damaged. "She told me-" _

"_Please!" Raymond interrupted her. "I'm really sorry about your mom, okay? I know and understand about your monster thing. I've been attacked before too. But I don't really care now about your dead mom, so-" _

"_You know about them?" The little girl said, her eyes widening. "Then why don't we stay tog-" _

"_Because I fight alone! Your mother's dead! Can't you see that you have to survive on your own now?" Raymond said with exasperation as he turned to walk again. The little girl continued to follow him, unfazed by his rudeness. How old was she? Five? Six? Well, he guessed he should at least feel sorry for her. When he'd first seen her she was shivering from head to toe, only wearing a light jacket to shield her from the cold wind and the falling snow. The pavement was going to be covered soon. He looked up at the sky. Was it only midday? If only that girl could just find someone else . . . He turned around one last time. "Okay, look-" _

_Gone. _

_Where was she? Raymond looked around, and was surprised to feel fear rising up in his chest. Had he already developed pity for the little girl? He jogged toward the woods, where the apartments were significantly fewer. Where had she run off to now? He ran deeper into the woods, and a movement caught his eye. He moved swiftly toward it, and almost bumped into the little girl again. _

"_What are you-" He began. The girl punched him at the waist with what strength she had, which wasn't that hard. He looked at her, puzzled. Was she telling him to be quiet? "Okay," he whispered as he knelt down to look at her face. She was trembling slightly. "I'm really sorry, okay? We can just-" _

_There was a loud crash as he turned around. The girl stumbled back at the noise. Raymond turned around, seeing a full-grown minotaur in front of him. Raymond cursed in his mind. So this was what the girl had seen. A pair of horns poked out from the top of its hideously hairy face. The bull-man growled . . . or roared? Raymond didn't know. The stupid monster was only wearing shorts. _

"_Hey, dude!" Raymond said, "Aren't you freezing in that outfit?" The monster roared out in anger as it charged toward them. At the last minute he pulled the little girl out of the way as the monster missed them only by a few centimeters. He'd fought one like this before. "Okay, okay," Raymond said, raising his hands in the air. "But you shouldn't really be messing with someone like me." _

_The minotaur roared as it charged once more. Raymond sighed as he closed his eyes. He could hear the little girl whimpering quietly by his side. Thrusting a hand toward the monster, he felt the flames burst out so easily. He'd already had some practice a few days before, when he too, had run away. Soon, all he could see was a puff of golden dust and a plume of smoke rising up into the sky. The tree in front of them was burning, too. Fine. He'd practiced, but that didn't mean it was perfect. "Uh, let's go," Raymond said, starting to hurry away. He looked back, surprised to see the girl still looking at the burning tree. He was starting to get impatient. "Come on," Raymond said. "If we're caught-" _

_His voice failed him as the snow around them began to melt. It was melting too quickly. Soon, Raymond stared at the air as water rose into the air and glided toward the tree, eliminating the flames. He looked at the girl, only noting that all she did was stare at the tree. Was she doing all of this? Soon, the tree was dry too, with the water sinking back into the ground. The girl turned around, smiling as she trotted toward Raymond. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. So he really wasn't the only one. He looked down again at those green eyes. _

"_I'm Raymond," He said, holding out his hand. The girl looked at it, and instead, gave it a high five. _

"_Ray . . . mone?" She said, trying to pronounce it. Raymond sighed again. "Ramond?"_

"_No," Raymond said, annoyed. "Fine. Just call me Ray. Okay?" _

"_Ray," The girl said, sounding happy that she could finally say it. "I'm Elli!" She said looking up at him as she jumped up and down. Ray turned around, started walking again. _

"_Let's go, then, Elli," Ray said, as Elli scurried to his side. _

"_Come on Ray," Elli said as she walked by his side. Ray was soon really confused. Didn't he tell her to come along? Elli giggled. "Why're you so warm?" _

"_Why are you so smart?" Ray asked. She could speak so fluently it was almost unnerving. And the words she used. . . Elli looked up in wonder as she saw a snowflake flutter by._

"_Because mommy was a marine biologist!" She said proudly. She was about to hold his hand, but Ray recoiled, his hand hitting a tree in the process. He glanced at the tree, saw the snow wiped off from the trunk. _

"_No, Elli," He said. His voice was wavering. "I . . . I can't control it yet."_

_Elli still reached for his hand. Surprisingly, she wasn't hurt, nor did she wince. Ray sighed in relief. Her small hand was freezing in his. _

"_Stop there!" Ray whipped around. He could feel his hands burning. Good thing Elli had already let go. He could see his hands glowing as the flames were spurting out. They couldn't be contained for long. "Whoa, man! Hold it there a second!"A boy that stood in front of them looked genuinely afraid. Ray cooled down as he glared back at him. Was this boy going to turn them into the police? _

"_What the hell are you," Ray said, looking at him up and down. He looked perfectly fine from waist up. His head was matted with brown curly hair with a cap rested on top. He wore a polo and a pair of jeans, too. But he didn't even have any shoes. Ray and Elli stepped back. A pair of hairy feet had poked out from the jeans. Were they even feet? No. Hooves. What? Hooves from a goat? The boy looked like he was about the same age as Ray. The boy walked a little closer. _

"_I'm not here to hurt you," He said. "I know what you are." _

"_What?" Elli asked from Ray's side. Wow, even though this kid was pretty bright, she still had a bit of spunk. "What are you?" _

"_Oh, these?" The boy said, clearly looking embarrassed as his cheeks started to turn red. "I'd rather show you now than reveal it to you later. It's just too complicated." _

"_You didn't answer our question." Ray said, gritting his teeth. He stared at the . . . boy. "Just _what_ are you?" He could feel his hands getting hot again. _

"_Hey, calm down!" The boy said, also glancing at Ray's hands. "I'm a satyr! You just fought a minotaur, right? I can help you!" _

"_You-" Ray said. _

"_Here, my name's Boris." He said, holding his hands up. "You guys in a lot of danger, okay?" He looked like he was staring especially at Elli. Elli moved a little closer to Ray. "I know who you guys are." Boris said. He looked at Ray. "I can tell you who your dad is." Ray was completely caught off guard. How did he know? What was wrong with him? Boris then looked at Elli. "And your father." _

"_Just-" Ray was about to yell back, but Elli stopped him. _

"_Let's just follow him, Ray," Elli said. Ray looked at her in annoyance. "He can't be that bad, can he?" She took a few steps closer to Boris. "You know who we are?" Elli said. She wasn't the little kid she'd acted like a few moments ago. Her thinking cap seemed to be on more tightly, too. Boris nodded. "Tell us. Now." _

_**[xxx]**_

_It was raining._

_The journey had been so smooth, especially with Boris to show the way. Ray knew now who he was. Just the word Half-blood seemed to vibrate through his whole body, though. He knew he was a demigod, and he had to accept it. How else can he perform those things? He wasn't entirely comfortable with his father being a god though . . . _

_Where were they going? Oh, right. Camp Half-Blood. Apparently it wasn't too far away. It was right in the state they were living in all along. Boris knew every pathway, every road in New York. Whenever a monster lurked by, they'd escape, whether it was by a longshot or by a scary few millimeters, to another road Ray had no knowledge of. Elli was properly clothed now, bundled up in a thicker jacket and a scarf at least. It was going to be alright. _

"_We're almost there!" Boris said excitedly. He never seemed to get tired. He could run so fast. Ray looked to his side and saw Elli panting lightly next to him. She smiled back. "Thalia's tree." A pine tree poked up from a hill they were still climbing. Not far now. It was already half a mile away. When you compare it to how long you've walked from the streets of New York, you can say it's an accomplishment. The three passed by a sign as the tree grew larger. _

"_Delphi Strawberry Service," Elli read. Ray heard Boris chuckle. _

"_An alias, I guess you could say," Boris said. _

"_But for a camp," Elli said. "Not a person." Ray smiled. This kid wasn't going to get dumber anytime soon. _

"_You know, I can't wait to show you what it's like." Boris said. "We go through some tough times, but really, everyone here's great." Boris said. "You guys will fit in perfectly." _

"_Are you sure about that?" Ray asked. _

"_Positive." Boris replied. He slowed down. "Besides, I'm glad that we're all friends now, you know." Ray didn't answer. Boris hoped that he could sense the gratitude Ray felt for him. But did he really know that?_

"_Thanks," Ray said. _

_Boris stopped. Ray finally reached him, his hand reaching to thump him on the back. The rain seemed to be pounding on them harder._

"_What's up, man?" Ray asked. He looked at Boris. _

"_There's a mistake." He said quietly. "I made a mistake." _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" The satyr's face was pale. Ray held him by the shoulders as Boris' eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ray shook him. "Hey! No!" Boris collapsed on the ground, a knife sticking out from his chest as blood covered his shirt. "No!" Ray said as he too fell to his knees on the ground. Elli was by his side, her face also full of panic. "Boris!" _

_Ray looked up in horror in the opposite direction of the Thalia's pine. Monsters. Everywhere. Where had they come from? _

_Ray shook him again. His friend was fading quickly. He opened his mouth, whispering. _

"_Get to the tree." _

_Ray wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. Cyclops. Another minotaur. Four hellhounds? He gritted his teeth as he helped the satyr up again. "Not without you." _

_Ray and Elli struggled up the hill as the gap between them and the monsters closed in. Only a quarter of a mile to the tree now. Ray fell to his knees, exhausted by the weight of his friend. Elli stopped too. _

"_No, Elli!" Ray yelled. A hellhound was coming at them, fast. "Get to the tree!" He didn't see what a tree would really do to help them, but Boris had told them it was their only hope. Ray stood up, his hands overheating. He hadn't fought in the last two days. How did it all go wrong like this? He looked down at his unconscious friend. Was he still breathing? _

_He can't think about that now. He ran toward the fastest hellhound, a cyclops right behind it, the flames shooting out from his hands. The monster was fast. Easily the hellhound had dodged the licking flames and dashed toward Ray again. Ray cried out in pain as he felt the claws of the monster rake his waist. He gritted his teeth. However, as soon as he tried to raise his arms again, he was thrown off his feet. The cyclops had reached him, and swung its hand toward Ray's chest. _

_It was as though the wind had been completely blown out of him. Gasping, he tried furiously to get up to his feet again. His whole body ached, and he could barely stand. They can't die now. The hellhound yelped suddenly as Ray whipped around. A jet of water had shot it directly in the face as it charged toward him again. An orb of water bobbed up and down by Elli as she raised her hands again. Despite her dry appearance, he could see her knees shaking. She was getting weak too. Ray blasted flames at it one last time, this time hitting it square in the chest. The hellhound burst into dust. _

_Ray sprinted back again, this time grabbing Elli's hand and dragging Boris. They had to get nearer to the camp. If only someone could see them. Ray shot his hand in the air. A column of flames blasted into the air, and the second time he looked back and aimed another shot at a cyclops overhead. Another burst of golden dust. The column of flames had been a signal. Hopefully that will catch the attention of the people there now. They just had to come. _

_Ten feet. Elli stumbled, and Ray tried to bring her back up. However, his shoulder was failing him as he too sank onto the ground. They were literally facing death right now. He looked up. He saw three hellhounds left, and the minotaur. What were they going to do? Ray stood up, but Elli was by his side. He was about to shake his head, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Or was it because he needed her? He felt the power rising from him. Soon, flames were licking his whole body. Elli had to take a few steps back. He felt so powerful. _

"_Don't do it, Ray," Elli said. He looked at her, surprised. The fear was clear on her face. "You'll destroy everything and everyone. Don't do it." _

"_They killed him." Ray snapped, glancing back at the satyr. _

"_You'll kill us too!" Elli cried out. _

"_No I won't!" Ray said. Flames spurted out, violently. The monsters were coming closer. _

"_You can't control it! Let's just run!" Elli yelled. A wave of water was starting to appear behind her. He looked at her, hard. _

"_I will control it." _

"_No!" Elli yelled as he saw the light of his flames get brighter. Water was soon making its way toward him, trying to assuage the flames. Ray heard a yell and a roar. The flames were too bright for him to see. Soon, his own mind was being blown as everything started to turn black. _

_Elli was right. He couldn't control it. The minotaur was dead once again, a hellhound obliterated. But he couldn't stop. He could get the flames to calm down. Everything was going very, very wrong. But he could feel resistance roaring by his side. Waves too were trying to put out the flames. _

_Then it stopped. All he could feel now was the fire. Even the flames were about to envelop the presence that had resisted the force for so long. There was fire. Everywhere. All the monsters were gone. Ray collapsed, but tried to get back up again. He could see again. The rain was trying to get to his skin, but he could hear the hiss it made just when each drop fell on his body. His face was okay though. His hair was wet, and he could feel the coolness of it running down his cheeks. He sat up, and almost cried out in horror. _

"_No! Please!"_

_Elli was lying on the ground too, unconscious. He crawled toward her, standing up. He dragged himself as he carried her and shouldered Boris pass the tree. Her body was so light. They were still alive. They should be. _

"_I can't let you die here, Elli," Ray said, gritting his teeth. She must've collapsed from weakness. He did this to her. _

_The tears in his eyes didn't seem to stop. They'd cross the border, but they were already dying. Ray felt the blood seeping through his shirt. The wound was getting worse. He collapsed near the tree, completely exhausted. He dropped Elli next to him. Was she dead? _

"_Over there!" A voice cried out. "Hurry! They look really hurt!" _

_Ray fought to stand up again, but a voice filled his mind. _

"_Hush child." The man's deep voice rang through his ears. Or was that his ears ringing? "You've hurt my daughter greatly, but she's begged me to forgive you." _

"_Please," Ray said outloud. His voice sounded ragged and soft. _Just save her._ He wanted to say. His voice was failing him._

"_I cannot truly forgive you for what you've done, but I promised my daughter. You must forget completely. Forget what has happened to you. Forget how you even arrived here. Forget how to even use your most cherished and greatest power. All for the sake of my daughter."_

_Ray soon felt the weakness overcome him as his vision started to turn black. _

"_I'll forget anything but her. Just tell her that I'm sorry." _

"_Saying sorry will never be enough to her. She's too important to me. Soon she will be more powerful than the son I favored most so long ago." _

"_Kill me then," Ray whispered. _

"_I will grant my daughter's wish," He replied back. "But you owe her your life." _

"_My life," Ray said. _

_Then he blacked out._


	22. Chapter 22: The Fire Rekindled

**2 Reviews to continue**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: The Fire Rekindled<p>

* * *

><p>Elli wiped her face. Was he really gone? How long had he been out? A minute? Two?<p>

"Ray!" She yelled at his face. It couldn't be like last time . . . Boris . . .

Elli couldn't hear the screams of warning by Mike and Melanie as they ran toward them. She couldn't even bear to look behind her again to face Ladon. She wouldn't face the head whose mouth was slowly glowering again, flames spurting out as the cinders crackled and puffed out.

Elli didn't care. They were going to die, anyway.

**[xxx]**

_The boy and the girl survived, and after a few days the girl is immediately claimed to be the daughter of Poseidon. The boy is taken into the Hephaestus cabin a few days later. The satyr now walks through a different path among the stars. _

_Murmurs that would've gone through the whole camp had been erased by the sea god, however there is one, one who is wise and is given the most authority, who is very aware of the boy's powers. Even the little girl had seemed to have forgotten about his ability until just a few days ago. _

_The fire could soon be rekindled once again. Yes. _

Remember it. Remember it clearly.

_I remember it. Yes. _

Your satyr friend whom you called Boris.

_Yes._

When you ran away. How you ran away.

_Yes. I remember it!_

The one who imprisoned your power into a deep and lengthy slumber.

_Perfectly._

The girl.

_And she will always be with me. The one who I promised to protect with my life. _

Everything went by so quickly it was almost blinding to Ray. The only thing he could see when he opened his eyes was Elli's face filled with tears and Ladon behind her starting to spit out flames. In one single motion he heaved himself upward and took Elli with him, pushing her out of the way. The flames that rushed toward them felt as though a volcano of lava had erupted in their direction.

Raymond raised his hand quickly, like he'd always done so easily.

_Raymond sighed as he closed his eyes. He could hear the little girl whimpering quietly by his side. Thrusting a hand toward the monster, he felt the flames burst out so easily. _

Ladon roared in anguish and fury as it reared up. The flames produced by Raymond's hand seemed to have more pain than no affect on the dragon's face.

Elli cried out in surprise, looking up at Ray. Her eyes widened.

"R-ray," She squeaked, and then sobbed as she thrust her head into his shirt. She sobbed loudly. "I-I thought you were dead!"

"Not so easily." Ray said. Elli looked up again, the tears gone from her face.

"You remember."

"Clearly," Ray said as he stood up, helping Elli stand as well. "And I can control it."

"Stone!" Ray turned as he saw Mike running toward him. The bow was still in his hands, but there were very few arrows left. Mike finally reached them, panting hard. Ray raised his eyebrows. "You . . ." Mike let out, trying to continue. "Fire . . . Awesome . . . Why . . . Didn't you tell me?" Mike tried to say more, but then closed it, due to tiredness and speechlessness as well. Melanie caught up to him too.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Melanie asked. Ray shrugged and looked at Elli. Her bright green eyes looked back at him.

"Here, you guys go ahead." Ray said as he pushed Elli toward Melanie. He flicked his thumb toward Ladon. "Mike and I will distract him. You guys will only have a few moments before you can get through."

"But you-" Melanie began.

"My guess is that the answer, evidence, or no evidence, could be anywhere but that tree." Ray continued. "Somewhere where no one can find a culprit so easily."

"We can't be separated." Melanie said.

"If we keep doing this, Melanie," Ray said calmly, "We'll never be able to reach Mount Olympus on time. Clear your name for us. Do it for us, not in vain."

"You have friends to watch your back." Mike said, nodding. He seemed to be clutching his bow an awful lot tighter. Slowly, Melanie nodded back.

"We'll be waiting for you." Ray said. Ray turned around to face Ladon, knowing that Mike was standing beside him. He could hear Mike's deep breathing, as though preparing for battle.

Well, they kind of were.

"Hey Raymond," Mike said. His voice wasn't small, as Ray had expected it to be. For once he was quite taken aback. His friend sounded determined. They really were ready to fight for their lives. "You're a great friend, you know that?"

"_Besides, I'm glad that we're all friends now, you know," Boris said. _

Ray felt his insides jolt with a sudden fear. He swallowed slowly. It can't end like this. Not like last time.

"_Thanks." Ray said. _

The knife. Blood pouring down his shirt. The light in his eyes suddenly fading . . . so quickly . . .

No. It won't be like last time at all. A new fire was being rekindled in Ray's heart. This quest had to be successful.

"Thanks."


	23. Chapter 23: First Meetings

**We're almost done :O We're almost done! Ahaha I guess I lied about finishing before chapter 23. But I think this is worth it. **

**To get a better understanding, you should also check out A Time for An Heir, my other story :) Or maybe it'll just give you more questions :) which is probably what I might intend. Thank you guys for the reviews :) Glad you're back ConcreteAngel!**

**Review**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: First Meetings<p>

* * *

><p>Mike let the arrow loose, dropping his bow in anger as he cried out in pain. That was the last thing he could do with two hands. His left arm was useless now. Raymond had run toward the dragon, his body glowing as his hands blazed with fire. Mike pulled a knife from his pocket with his right arm, the blade already drawn from its sheath. There was always a saying that you can't draw a knife in time when you're in a fight, and for Mike's case it was true. Only Melanie could do such a thing like that. Mike might not be as well trained in knife tactics as her, but maybe he could manage. Yeah. It was a definite maybe.<p>

As he raised his arm something caught him at the corner of his eye. Melanie and Elli were already scrambling pass the tree when Mike caught sight of a head of Ladon straying toward them. They were already too far. How could Mike and Raymond miss that one head? If he ran, it would already be too late. Melanie didn't even look back, unable to sense the danger.

"Melanie! Look out!" Mike screamed. He ran.

**[xxx]**

_Two, in darkness, will turn to one. _

_Darkness. Death. The empathy link will embrace us both, but it won't kill us, _Melanie thought. _The prophecy cannot overpower me. It will not control me. _

"Melanie, hurry!" Elli said, jolting Melanie back to her senses. The two ran as Ladon roared a second time. She thought she heard Mike cry out. Maybe it was just her imagination. They couldn't look back now.

To where they really were running, they didn't know. They were about to pass the Tree that was laden with golden apples when Melanie thought she heard something again. Beyond the tree was just more rocks and unknown pathways. Which one could they possibly take-

Was that Mike? Crying out for her name?

"Melanie! Look out!"

Melanie whipped around, and immediately felt her breath catch in her throat. Elli had frozen as well. Ladon had seen them. And they were close to the tree. Too close.

The head looked hard at them, almost ready to strike. In her vision, Melanie could see Mike already running toward them. Melanie raised her knife in vain. It wasn't very probable, but maybe she could at least defend herself when the row of fangs struck. They weren't even going to fulfill the prophecy. Melanie closed her eyes.

**[xxx]**

Elli couldn't think. She shouldn't. When were there other times like this before? She had some sources facing the manticore at the carnival; and she didn't even know what was happening when Morpheus had captured them.

It wasn't raining. The last thing Elli could think of when she'd felt this helpless was when she was back at camp. Her breathing slowed. Could she do it a second time? And this time without passing out? They were going to die. Why not?

The head flashed toward them as Elli darted in front of Melanie, her hands raised high. If Elli didn't at least survive, Melanie could still carry out the quest.

_Fall, and three will succeed._

Could that even be right? Elli's fear was already at its peak as she waited for the blow to come down hard. Elli gritted her teeth. Water.

Water. The sensation that had come over her was similar to the first time, and it'd happened as though a few minutes had gone by, but in reality a second had just zipped pass. Elli could feel the moisture in the air. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to be able to do what she needed. The particles around her looked breathtaking as they quickly merged together. Her time was up, but it was fine with Elli.

No sooner did the face of the dragon appear a foot away from her when the jet of water smashed it right in the face. Elli turned and saw Melanie, her jaw dropped open. They still had no time to waste. Elli stumbled toward her, the sweat already running down her cheeks.

"Let's go," Elli muttered as Melanie caught Elli before she fell on her face. The two were about to take another step when Elli slipped. Again.

But this time it wasn't due to weakness. The rocks below them had given way to their weight, pulling Melanie down as well. Melanie tried to grab onto something -anything- but it was already too late.

She could already feel her body falling through the darkness, Elli's fast breathing loud beside her. The two of them didn't feel like screaming, because everything had happened so suddenly. And besides, they've faced Ladon and other heinous horrors. What else could be scarier?

**[xxx]**

Mike watched helplessly as he saw the two girls fall. He couldn't do anything but hear his own voice yelling at them.

"No!"

Mike tried to run, but by the time he got there the rocks had closed in on the hole they'd fallen through, and he couldn't or hear anything through the huge boulders. What about the quest? What were they going to do? Had the two seriously survived such a dangerous fall? What if-

Mike's felt his blood that was running through his veins turn ice cold. What if that had been planned? Was someone really waiting for them down there? Mike had to call Raymond. But, seeing how things were going above the surface, he couldn't leave Raymond alone to Ladon. Melanie and Elli would just have to survive on their own. Mike just wanted to fall to his knees and give up, but he couldn't. His friends were still counting on him, no matter what the circumstances.

The two really were alone this time.

**[xxx]**

Elli stood up slowly, her legs still shaking. Her head was still feeling a tad boggled by the fall they'd just gone through. Her arms were scratched, and her body was all sore. Parts of her face, arms, and legs were even a little bruised. But at least nothing was broken.

It was completely dark. She tried to look around, but even as she waved her arm in front of her face, she still couldn't see anything. Even the sword she held didn't emit a single glow.

"Melanie . . ."

"Horkos. Where is it?" Melanie said as she struggled to get up. Horkos was the knife she'd possessed for so many years. Made of celestial bronze -and still dreadfully sharp- it could produce a small beam of light. In a single scan, Elli finally spotted a faint glimmer that seemed to be trapped under a rock. Careful not to trip in the darkness, Elli slowly crept toward the light and felt for it. It really was fastened under a rock - a pretty big one. With a mighty heave, Elli lifted it -with difficulty- until the rock was lifted an inch, and Melanie, being there beside her, grasped the leather hilt with her hands. Horkos. A sacred oath. Honor. Promise. Melanie had told her so much about it. A memory passed through Elli's mind like a whisper in the wind.

"_With this knife, I can even take down the biggest hellhound," Melanie had boasted. Mike laughed, but Elli believed every word she said. _

"_So you chose this knife?" Elli asked. _

"_Not really," Melanie said, fingering the blade as though it was a trophy that had to be obtained after going through a number of hardships. Maybe it was. "Chiron allowed me to choose one out of two. The other one was called Enyo." _

"_Why didn't you pick Enyo?" Elli asked. To her, Enyo sounded like a much nicer name. _

"_Because Enyo was the goddess of war, the sister of Ares," Melanie said. "She's also known as Eris. But I don't want a knife full of war and chaos. It's really only for defense, Elli." _

_Elli immediately understood. Chiron must've smiled at Melanie for being so wise. Enyo could only lead to more bloodshed than it was really built for. _

"_Why's it called Horkos, Mel?" Elli asked. _

"_It means promise," Melanie said, her hazel eyes shining at Elli. _

"_But, there isn't a promise," Elli said, her brow furrowing. _

"_Then I'll make one," Melanie said, the smile still on her face. "It's a promise of friendship. Just you and me. We'll always watch each others' backs. No matter what. Deal?" _

"_Yes!" _

That was when they'd already become close friends. Elli didn't know what they'd do if that knife hadn't been forged. That blade had saved them so many times before as well . . .

The small but bright light didn't shine through the whole cave that they were in, but that only told them how big the place really was. They looked around, and saw that they still couldn't see the walls from where they were standing. Melanie looked up.

"We're trapped inside."

Elli looked up, and saw that Melanie was right. Not a single wisp of light shone through the faint cracks. Elli remembered the fall they'd gone through. The rocks opening up so easily as the darkness swallowed them whole. The timing. Perfect. No cracks of light that could even allow them to escape. They were alive in a situation that should've killed even demigods.

Elli froze. What . . . What if this had . . . What if this had been planned?

"Melanie . . ."

The light went out. No sound. Elli stumbled, looking around as quickly as she could.

"Melanie?" Elli said, at first only a tiny squeak from her mouth. She didn't know whether to scream or get quiet. Elli tried to adjust her eyes, until she caught the faint glimmer of Horkos on the ground. It's owner was nowhere nearby. Shakily, Elli picked it up as she scanned the area. Where could she be? Panic rose in her chest.

"Melanie," Elli cried out helplessly. "This was planned."

"Oh my, what a _smart_ little girl you are!" It wasn't Melanie's voice.

Elli whipped around and with the light of Horkos, she saw a woman there, standing in front of her. Elli took a few steps back. She had Melanie, but with a knife up to her throat. Melanie stood there motionless, staring at Elli with fear and concern.

_Elli, just leave when you have the chance!_ Melanie cried out. Elli gave a small shake of her head.

_Not without you. _

The woman looked terrifying. Her pale face and arms almost made her look as though she came from a horror movie. Her jet black hair curtained the side of her face, and Elli could see her licking those blood red lips of hers. Elli shuddered. Who was this lady? The woman wore a scarlet red dress, and her eyes gleamed a vermillion color. The atmosphere around her was intense and horrifying.

"What do you want?" Elli said harshly, trying to hide the fear she felt. The woman smiled.

"I'm here to cover up the mess you've done the past few days, child!" The woman said. "Do you know who I am? The name's Eris, by the way."

Elli wanted to stab herself with the knife. She hated Greek Mythology.

_Oh gods, Elli. Sometimes I can't believe you. Don't you remember my knife? That story? She's the sister of Ares. _

_Oh . . . I knew that. Thanks for the heads up. _

"Sister of Ares," Elli said. "Goddess of Discord and Chaos."

"So you know your Greek Mythology," The goddess said, clearly impressed. If there were any other circumstances other than this, Elli would've burst out laughing. "But do you remember my amazing deeds?"

Elli shook her head. It was best to stall until they found a way out of here.

"I stole the apple." Eris said. Elli could see that her grip was tightening on the knife she held to Melanie's neck. Elli took a step forward. "Stop there!" Eris shrieked, jerking as she almost cut Melanie's throat. "Drop the weapons, or she dies." Melanie's eyes widened.

_No, Elli. You need to get out of here!_

Elli closed her eyes as she threw Horkos down at her feet. The other sword she held in her left hand she threw down as well. Eris smiled.

"That's better."

"So tell me why you stole the golden apple." Elli said, as she inched her way closer. The light was dim, but she could still see the face of the goddess. Just the very presence of her chilled Elli to the bone.

"I am the most powerful goddess of Mount Olympus!" Eris said, her face glowering. "Do you know, who stole the apple from the tree from the Garden of Hesperides, and who'd offered it to the three foolish goddesses? Oh my, what a wonderful time that was for dear Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera!"

_Elli, this isn't good._

Melanie squeaked. Eris smiled. "Oh, so you know the story? Why don't you tell us?"

"Let go of her, then," Elli suggested. "She can't talk properly with you wringing her with a knife."

Eris hissed. "You _daring _little-"

"I'm only saying," Elli snapped, just as harshly, "Did you hear how she just squeaked in front of you? Let her go."

Eris glared at Elli, then pushed Melanie roughly away from her.

"Hurry up and begin, demigod."

"Y-you weren't invited to a party," Melanie said. Eris turned to face her as Elli listened closely. "It was a grand party. A big wedding that was being celebrated on Mount Olympus. S-so you were furious and offended. You snuck into the room where the gods and goddesses dined, and threw an apple out into the middle of the hall. _For the fairest,_ the apple said,"

Soon, Elli's memory was returning back to her as well. It was a horrible story.

"And?" Eris said, sounding as though she too were really caught up in the story. She was smiling.

"Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite were so determined. None of the goddesses would step down until the apple was offered. I-it soon became so difficult that Paris had to step in to make the final decision. The goddesses tempted and bribed him with all sorts of things -beautiful things- but in the end, Paris chose Aphrodite." Melanie stopped, her voice quavering with fear.

"Melanie," Elli said, wanting her to stop. She remembered now. She hated this story.

"No," Eris snapped as she _glided_ slowly toward Elli. Elli took a few steps back. "I want her to go on."

Elli looked at Melanie's petrified expression, motioned for her to continue.

"The three goddesses started to fight and quarrel. Soon, it turned into what is now known as the Trojan War."

"Stop it," Elli said. "I get it."

"I was the leading cause of millions of deaths," Eris said, grinning from ear to ear. Elli felt sick. "The gods are so foolish, I only had to sit back and laugh at them while the humans killed one another!"

"You spread carnage and bloodshed among the humans!" Elli yelled. Her voice reverberated through the silent cave. "How can you be so selfish?"

_In the garden you will find,_

_The truth of who was left behind. _

Elli froze, then looked at Melanie. Had she heard it too?

"I was left out in everything!" Eris said shrilly. "They never thought about me! And why didn't they? I'm one of the most powerful goddesses of all! I caused a whole war!"

Elli squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Hearing such horrific things from her was almost too sickening.

"Look," Elli said as she looked at Eris. "This doesn't need to happen. You didn't need to cause a second war. There's already been too many deaths!"

"You annoy me, daughter of Poseidon." Eris said, clearly irritated. "I've heard the child before was pretty heroic and foolish, but I think you might've just surpassed him this time."

"I think I surpassed him a long time ago," Elli said. "But only on the foolishness part."

Eris hissed. "You dare act like that in front of a goddess?"

"I dare," Elli said. Eris screamed something inaudible, but before Elli knew it, a bright light flooded through the whole cave. Elli dived for her sword and the knife on the ground, and held them ready in position as she glanced around. Eris was standing there in front of her. Melanie in the middle of both of them, but frozen as to what to do. "Melanie," Elli said, as she tossed the knife to her. Deftly, Melanie caught it without even flinching.

This time, however, they weren't completely alone.

"Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?" Eris asked, smiling wickedly. Elli stepped forward, her sword raised high. Whatever was in front of her, she didn't really know, but she knew that it probably couldn't be impaled by a sword. They're appearances were like colored mists in the air; one a dark navy blue, and the other a sickish green.

"Ania," one hissed.

"And Lupa." The other sneered.

_No. Elli. Move out of the way!_

Elli tried to obey Melanie's fear filled voice, but by then, it was already too late. Elli collapsed onto her knees, gasping in pain as her mind filled with a vision. No . . . A memory.

She heard a scream, and felt as though the agony of it was going to kill her as well.


	24. Chapter 24: Horkos

**Okay. I promise you I'll try not to surpass a 30th chapter :) Maybe. **

**Review**

**-Olo Eopia03**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Horkos<p>

* * *

><p><em>The two sat in front of the fireplace. Outside the window, droplets of snow fell from the sky like flakes of powdered sugar on a sweet chocolate cupcake. It always made the little girl wonder where its beauty came from. The small girl was in her pajamas; it was almost bedtime. The woman who was cradling her leaned her back against the sofa, humming a distant tune.<em>

"_Remember, my little Elli. Never leave anyone behind. Especially your friends." The mellifluous voice was ringing through her ears. She'd heard that voice everyday of her life, so often that it felt almost like a bothersome thing. She didn't know she'd never hear her again one day. _

"_Okay, mom," The little girl whined, trying to concentrate on the words that were laid before her. For some reason, the letters seemed to be dancing - strings of words waving back and forth, like the ocean wave. The girl was sitting on her mom's lap, staring at a book she'd stolen from her mother's working desk. At least her mom didn't mind. "So what if we leave them, though?" _

"_Did I ever tell you of the story of the baby seal pup we helped a year ago?" The woman asked. The girl shook her head. _

"_Were you doing your water job?" _

_She nodded in response. "Marine biology is not just about studying. We save lives too." The child leaned into her mother's chest, feeling her warmth. And so the story began of how the woman's research team had gone on a quest for knowledge along the ocean, when a baby pup was stranded and struggling in the water. Aiding the poor animal was another seal pup, smaller, yet it looked more daring and mischievous as it tried to bite through the net that was encasing the trapped pup. Immediately, the research team came to their rescue, untangling the net with ease. The woman couldn't help but feel touched by the closeness of the two. _

"_Mommy, what does this all mean?" Elli asked. By then, she'd already given up, placing the book gently on the floor. Those bright green eyes that shone with curiosity were not her mother's. _

**[xxx]**

"_You're too young to understand." Her mother said, chuckling. Too young was right indeed. Her vocabulary was starting to increase immensely, and yet she was only a six year old. But she knew why her daughter would soon have a difficult time reading books, or why she eventually would cause the teacher a bit of problems. What would be a solution? Homeschooling? _

_She knew that it would only be a matter of time until she'd come of age to leave this place. Home. She'd have to leave her own mother just to survive. The woman sighed as she caressed the child's long jet-black hair. Soon she'd just have to bear it and accept that Elli was going to be safe there. The child yawned, then looked at her mom. _

"_No. I'm not-" _

"_But it's your bedtime!" The woman said, pulling her up to her feet. The two walked toward the stairs. Elli didn't seem to resist. She really was tired. _

_There was a bang on the door. _

**[xxx]**

_She'd felt her mom freeze up as soon as they arrived on the first step. The second bang came louder this time. Was the door going to break? _

"_It's . . . It's already time," her mom's voice was dark and low. _

"_Mom?" Before Elli knew it she was enveloped in a fierce hug. She could hear her mom breathing deeply. _

"_I love you so much, Elli. You just have to remember that, okay? Your mom is _so_ proud of you."_

"_Mom-" _

"_Go to the fire escape, okay Elli?" Elli turned around, seeing her mother's eyes. Her mom was starting to cry. _

"_Why-"_

"_Pray to the gods that you'll be found!" Her mother said as she pushed Elli up the steps. Elli did what she was told. She'd always done that, no matter what. It was already hard enough to live as a child with a single parent. But still. _

"_Mom, I can't leave you!" Elli said, trying to resist as she whipped around again at the top of the steps. To her horror, the door was creaking and looked ready to burst. "You taught me today-" _

"_Get out of here!" The mom yelled. "Don't come back, Elli! I love you!"_

_The door burst open. Elli's eyes widened as she saw a huge beast dash into the room. Elli ran. She ran to her room and opened the door to the window like she'd done so many times before when she wanted to sneak out. Her mom would get angry, but never for too long. Elli nimbly jumped out, crying as she ran down the steps. _

_What was that monster? A snake-headed tail. A lion's head . . ._

It hurts. Hurts so much-

_She came back to the house. The cold felt bad enough to kill her. The snow had already reached up to her thighs. The house was burning. _

"Elli!" Melanie screamed.

"_Mom?" Elli said. She whimpered as she crept in the house. The smoke was burning through her nostrils. She coughed loudly. _

The tears were still in her eyes. What was happening?

Why this?

_The body. Was that her? Was she still alive? Why did this even happen to her? She left her mom without even bothering stay and help. _

_And then she ran. She just ran. _

"Stop!" Melanie yelled. Elli returned back to consciousness. She felt numb all over, having great difficulty to even prop herself up. Was that what it felt like to just want to die?

Only a minute had passed when it had felt like a century . . .

"They didn't last very long," One of the mists said.

"They would've died if we continued a few moments longer," The other insisted. Elli looked up. Through her tears she could see the mists surrounding her, almost enveloping her. She saw Melanie not far away, also lying on the ground. There was a pained expression on her face.

"Melanie," Elli gasped out. It was hard to even breath. What's wrong?

"What is this?" Eris exclaimed. "Why are they both . . .?"

"Our sadness and pain only strike the soul," A mist said. After a few seconds, Elli heard Eris' laugh reverberate through the whole cave. "No one else could've felt it."

"There was only one way that could've caused this," Eris sneered as she crouched down by Melanie's side. "And it was a very ancient way too. You foolish child."

Elli stared at Eris in horror. She was right. Why did Elli agree to such a stupid thing as establishing the link?

"Melanie," Elli rasped. She tried to sit up. "Why . . .?"

Eris gasped, emitting a fake and distraught voice. "You mean, you don't know everything she's telling you? You don't know that all this time, she's been keeping a part of the prophecy from you?"

Elli felt as though the floor under her was spinning rapidly. She stood up, shakily. "What are you talking about?"

Eris laughed, hard. "This is so much fun! Yet how could you overlook such a tiny thing, Elli Fugino? Couldn't you see it in her eyes? Couldn't you even feel it now that you have an unbreakable connection?"

"You're lying!" Elli yelled at Eris. Her sword was still in her hand. She looked desperately at Melanie. "Melanie, this isn't true-"

Melanie had at least brought herself up to a sitting position, but her eyes were staring at the ground. Elli's heart felt as though it had stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Elli."

Elli's blood froze in her veins. She could barely hold up her sword anymore. The prophecy was incomplete in her mind. Now she didn't know how it would end. Elli closed her eyes for a while, feeling stricken. She can't feel angry at all.

But after all that. The empathy link. The long friendship they had. The trust. Elli could only feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't because of the pain that spreading in her body. It was because she'd finally felt broken.

"How . . . How could you?" Elli asked, looking helplessly at her friend. Melanie couldn't even meet her eyes.

"It was to protect all of us."

"And now we're about to die!" Elli cried out. Her voice wasn't full of hatred or anger. Her heart was already crying inside. She threw her sword to the ground. She felt dejected, heart broken.

"I'm so sorry, Elli." Melanie sobbed. She was curling up tighter into a ball. "I'm so sorry!"

"And now you've come so far. Just for this little thing right here." Eris said, smiling. The golden light that was shining in her hand made Elli shudder. The power was immense, all right. But it had a dangerous kind of power. Almost destructive. The golden apple sat there in her hands. "Have you been looking for it?"

Elli took a few steps toward her. The mists were awfully quiet now; it was a little eerie.

"Why did you bother to mess with us?" Elli asked. She didn't feel anything anymore. She just wanted to know the whole truth.

"The prophecy has suddenly seemed very boring to you?" Eris said, amused.

"Whatever happens, the prophecy will always come true." Elli said. She smiled. "We'll only be surprised to see what happens. Melanie's still my friend. Why did you do this to us?"

"Why not?" Eris said. "All the gods fear me. I'm so powerful! And once they see that this will happen, they will feel that it was a mistake to leave me behind."

"You-"

"They still ignore me, you know," Eris said, a frown showing up on her face. She sounded like a spoiled brat. "I suppose now it wouldn't matter if a war started. I heard someone is coming up again. From the very abyss of Tartarus. The gods know nothing about it at all!"

"W-what?" Elli said. A wave of confusion washed over her. Was she lying to her?

"I suppose I could wait, don't you think?" Eris continued, ignoring Elli's question. "Oh dear this is such a pain. I have to kill you now, don't I? Here." Eris tossed the apple to Elli. Elli caught it with surprise. Was it that easy? "Goodbye."

**[xxx]**

Melanie sat on the ground, her back against the wall. The pain was so great. She didn't know that it would turn out like this. She was wrong. This whole time. She had been wrong.

Eris tossed the apple to Elli. Had they really done it? Melanie watched closely. Eris had thrown the apple to her with one hand. The other . . .

The other was hidden behind her back. Eris and Elli didn't see Melanie stand up. But Melanie did see the gleaming sharp knife in the goddess' hand. The knife. The knife Melanie'd dropped down on the ground when Ania and Lupa had attacked. Horkos.

_That was my knife._ Melanie thought. She didn't even bother to send a message to Elli. She alone had to do this by herself. She understood now. She had to do this. _Horkos meant promise. _Friendship.

"_It's a promise of friendship. Just you and me. We'll always watch each others' backs. No matter what. Deal?" _

"_Yes!" _

Melanie was oblivious to the tears that were falling. She heard Eris' scream of triumph.

Melanie moved swiftly, yet quietly. It was a promise They wouldn't break, even if it would cost her life.

**[xxx]**

Mike fought to keep a safe distance between Ladon and himself. If he went the wrong way, he could be back up until he reached the end of a cliff. Gladly, this was not the case.

His left shoulder was searing with pain. He could almost feel the numbness spreading completely through his arm. Yeah, you can really feel something when it's numb.

Mike stumbled backward as Ladon's claws swiped forward again. Falling on his back, he noticed the tuning device on the ground as it fell from his pocket. He felt for his ears. The earplugs.

They were still on.

Mike ripped them from his face, and immediately wished he hadn't done that. He cried out due to the sudden flood of emotions raining down on him. Rolling away from the striking claw was all he could do to keep him alive. He covered his ears. He felt the fear in his head as though it was a knife stabbing through his heart. He felt the pain like fire bursting from Ladon.

All those emotions were strongly concentrated where Mike had seen Elli and Melanie fall.

Something was wrong.

**[xxx]**

"Raymond! They're in trouble!" He heard Mike's yell in the distance. How long had the other two been gone? Severed heads to count: Not a lot. There were 80 remaining. Ray was about to drop himself. Mike was injured, and the fire that was being produced was burning out.

Ladon seemed so furious. How could he be stopped?

Ray heard a neigh of a horse. What? It was so quick, yet it was perfectly timed. Ray felt the scratch in his side throb with pain. The dragon was almost impossible to kill.

He looked up. The chariot was circling the sky, gliding down to the ground.

_Thank you, Apollo. _Ray thought. _We owe you big time. _

"Stone!" Mike hollered. Ray looked over, seeing his friend viciously fighting three heads at the same time. His left arm hung limply as he tried his best to even fend one off. Mike too had seen the chariot. "Go find Elli and Melanie! I'll try to distract him!"

But Ray had an idea.

"Then run towards the cliff!"

"You want to kill me?" Mike screamed, but he did what he was told. Ray ran up to the dragon, and jumped. Any burns that would soon appear on his skin, it never would. Third degree burns? Felt like nothing. Ladon was only wasting his time. Ray landed on the leg of the dragon, and began scaling its body. You distract only a few heads, and then maybe the main part would only focus on Mike.

To his relief, Ray felt Ladon's strong limbs clambered toward the site. Reaching the main neck of the dragon, Ray severed a head in the process. Fire blasted through his hand, melting another. He looked ahead, and saw the cliff looming closer.

"Mike! Move out!" Mike obliged, jumping out of the way at the last second. To say that he made it in time was an understatement. Just as he thought, Ray felt the dragon bolt upright, but the inertia that was carrying its body was almost too much for it to take. But before he knew it, the Ladon was already in the air.

Ray jumped.

**[xxx]**

Mike threw himself forward, catching Ray's flailing arm. They were at the edge. Ray cried out in pain as his body hit against the rock. Mike pulled up, but he felt his body being dragged down too. He gasped for air. His right arm was the only thing that was keeping Ray from dying. He couldn't even use both hands. His arm was throbbing with pain.

"Hang in there, Raymond!" Mike grunted.

"What else can I do?" Ray said. He laughed nervously. Mike pulled harder, and to his relief, Ray was able to climb back on the edge. Both of them were panting hard. Mike was still lying on the ground from exhaustion, but Ray was already on his feet, jogging to where Melanie and Elli had fallen.

"Wait up!"

"That incident would only keep Ladon a few minutes. There's no doubt he's already caught hold on a rock and is clambering up right now. Where are they, Mike?"

The Ray stopped as Mike walked around the rocks, closing his eyes. Ray knew his friend could sense their feelings right away. He wondered what Mike was thinking. He saw Mike's expression tense up, and he opened his eyes. He walked toward a spot not too far from where he was originally standing. "There's someone with them."

Ray hurried to the rocks, and felt his hands get warmer. This was maybe the last bit of strength he could use before he was all burnt out. Aha. Yeah. Puns are great.

"Mike," Ray said. "You should step back a little."

"Are you sure you can do this? From where we're standing, I'm making sure that they're a few feet away from where we are," Mike said, the caution in his voice. "Don't hurt them."

"Don't worry." Ray said, his face full of determination. Mike nodded, and started kicking away rocks in their area. He could see the rocks in his mind melt quickly, small flames of fire bursting from them. His hands were lifted toward the rocks as he looked up to the sky.

_Dad, help me._

It came in only an instant. Ray thought he heard Mike yelp, but he was too amazed to care. The picture in his mind had come true. The flames that'd blasted through his hands were enormous, gigantic.

And they weren't getting any smaller. Ray jerked his hands violently. The fire wasn't subsiding.

It can't be like last time.

Elli's face shown in his mind. The bright, twinkling eyes bore into his.

"_You know you can do it,"_ She said.

The fire stopped. Ray stared at his hands, and didn't pay attention to the huge hole that had been made. Mike screamed, jerking Ray to his senses. In an instant, he saw Mike jump down, not caring how hot the rocks could still be.

Three figures, one standing in front of the two Ray and Mike had been looking for. Elli had a shocked expression on her face. She didn't even notice Ray. The one in the middle . . .

A knife. A lot of blood. He could see the white jacket she wore start to stain a vermillion dark red. Ray could see the pale face clearly now. It didn't matter who the strange lady was who had thrown the knife. Melanie collapsed onto the ground. It looked like there was no more life in her.


	25. Chapter 25: To Move On

**It looks like we're done, you guys . . . **

**Or we're finally starting o.o I think I almost cried writing this chapter. Yep. This is the last chapter.  
>I had to admit, there were some chapters that were a little lame and far-fetched, but some of them were actually fine to me.<br>****To wrap it up, I'll just have to say that I'm ready to continue with Time For An Heir :) It's good to be back.**

**Review**

**-Olo Eopia03 **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: To Move On<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was going by so fast; Elli could almost hear a ringing in her ears. It was as if it was all going in slow motion. Even the screams and sounds of shock weren't registered into her mind.<p>

"Wow, this is so unexpected," Eris said, sounding deeply disappointed. "Wrong person, really. But who cares? No matter what, we know we'll meet again, is that right, daughter of Poseidon?"

Eris' smiled wickedly as her spirit vanishing in the air along with the mists.

What'd happened? How could Elli not see the knife so quickly?

Elli didn't notice the apple that rolled back onto the ground. Before she could even do anything, Mike was already there, catching Melanie's collapsed body. Elli collapsed onto her own knees. Everything was starting to dim so quickly.

"Hey," Mike said, the panic rising in his voice. He pulled Horkos out as he tried to stop the blood from running. There was so much blood. "Melanie!"

Elli could still hear the shallow breathing that was coming from her friend. Elli felt the cold stone ground beneath her. She crawled toward Melanie. She couldn't bear to see the deep wound located in her ribs.

"Melanie," Elli said, her voice breaking. "You're going to be fine, okay? We'll all be going to Olympus together to return the apple, okay? See, look. Eris is gone now!" Elli glanced up, only to see the spot in front of her empty before her eyes. The goddess was really gone after all.

Elli saw the light in Melanie's eyes dimming away as she smiled. Before she knew it, Ray was already beside Elli.

"Take it, Elli," Melanie said. Her hand reached weakly for her bloodstained pocket. She placed a leathery, burgundy book into her hand. Elli stuffed it in her own pocket, not bothering to read the content of it.

"Melanie, you'll be fine, okay?" Elli said.

"Ambrosia!" Ray said fiercely as Mike rummaged quickly through his pack.

"N-no," Melanie whispered. Mike stopped. He stared at her hazel brown eyes.

_Elli, I'm sorry._

"No, Melanie," Elli said, her voice shaky. "See? Look at me! I'm fine, aren't I? That means you're still okay! See-"

"Elli," Melanie said.

"Yeah, Melanie?" Elli whispered. The tears were rolling down her cheeks heavily. Ray's hand was on her shoulder.

"You were great out there," Melanie whispered. Elli felt her own breathing slow down. The numbness was spreading through her mind. Her friend's face was getting paler . . . and paler.

"You were way better, though," Elli said, trying to keep her voice from wavering. She smiled. "You were always better than me, Melanie." Elli couldn't really place it, but she thought she saw a smirk on Melanie's face. But then it was replaced with a look of pain.

"Elli?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you . . . Remember the promise?" Melanie whispered. Elli felt so bad. How could she be thinking about this now? Melanie wasn't dying. Elli was still alive. Obviously, Melanie couldn't die.

"Of course I do. You kept it, Melanie!" Elli sobbed. She didn't bother to try to wipe her eyes. "You're still my best friend! No matter what you did about this quest! You were amazing in this quest!"

"We . . . We did it?" Elli felt confused for a second, but then she tried to smile.

"Yes, of course we did, Melanie! We did it all by ourselves, too."

"Then I'm glad," Melanie said. Her breathing was getting shallower by the minute. She closed her eyes.

"Wait, Melanie." Elli said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "No, no. Melanie, don't go. Look at me! I'm perfectly fine! Melanie!" Elli cried, the tears falling down her face. Her friend wasn't breathing anymore. She saw Mike's expression of shock as he too looked down at her. Elli shook her friend's shoulders. Why did it have to be like this? Why did someone have to die?

"Elli," Ray said gently.

"She's not dead!" Elli yelled, shaking Melanie's shoulder. "She can't be dead! Look at me! She's not dead!"

She felt herself being enveloped into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Elli," Ray whispered. Elli cried, and never stopped. Her friend can't be dead. It wasn't possible. How could _she_ still be alive? She wanted to die now. Her soul was already broken. Mike gasped.

Elli opened her eyes, and the last she saw was Melanie's own body disappearing. It faded away, and soon was replaced by a puff of silver dust.

"S-she's . . . She's gone," Mike said in disbelief. "She's gone."

**[xxx]**

"Oh children," Hera said. "You don't know how much gratitude the gods are showing to you now." There was no gratitude in her voice.

Elli stared at the floor, not even bothering to look up at the gods. She didn't care. The rays of sunlight shone into the halls of Olympus, even though it was a little after midnight. Why was she even still alive?

Mike explained everything quickly, ending with Ray presenting the apple to them afterward. They'd taken everything up so suddenly and left, it was like nothing had happened. The chariot had swept them to the very clouds, and in no time, the three of them were at Olympus. The problem was, there were only three left.

_Fall, and three will succeed._

_To overthrow her love for greed._

_Eris isn't dead yet._ Elli thought to herself.

"Eris was prevented from starting another war," Ray finished. He might think that way, but it really wasn't over. Elli thought everything around her looked gray and sad. She glanced and saw Mike's earphones stuck again in his ears. Maybe he had enough to deal with in his own mind.

"Four really wasn't a good number in the first place," Hera said haughtily. "One of you really was supposed to die."

"She's not dead," Elli said, gritting her teeth, she looked up at the goddess' eyes. Ray and Mike both stepped back uncomfortably. Even the gods and goddesses were shifting in their chairs. Too bad. She'd had enough. "She's still alive."

Hera, however, wasn't fazed by the sudden audacity of the little girl. "The Empathy Link's only predicament is that in the end, it will leave both of the users broken and gone forever. For you, Elli Fugino, I believe your soul has been broken."

"Shut up!" Elli yelled. Her voice echoed through the whole hall. "You were the one who caused this to happen, did you know that?"

"Elli," Mike said helplessly.

"You were wrong about Melanie!" Elli yelled at them. "All of you!"

"Hey," Ray said. "Elli-"

"Look at this!" Elli said. She wasn't done. She threw down at the gods' feet something that was almost forgotten just a few days ago. The beaded necklace laid there on the marble ground. "Look what you've done! And you don't even have a care-"

"Elli Fugino," Her father said gently. Elli stopped, staring angrily at the ground again.

"We will overlook the . . . lack of respect you've shown us today," Zeus continued. "But the meeting must come to an end. The quest if finished. Hermes will make arrangements for your departure." The three of them walked out. Hermes was right behind them.

"It's really a shame," Hermes sighed. "She was a very talented child. One of Hecate's favorites."

"Then she should've saved-" Elli began.

"I will take them home for today, Hermes." A voice said from behind them. The four of them turned around, seeing Apollo standing right in front of them. "They've already gotten used to my chariot, you see."

"Why a chariot?" Hermes asked. "You're Lexus looked more stylish than the old technology."

"Why did I stop using haikus?" Apollo answered. "You want me to start up again?"

"No, no. I think it'll be fine." Hermes grumbled. "See you, then."

"Thanks, Hermes." Apollo said. The four continued to walk until they reached the elevator. The beauty and magnificence of Mount Olympus weren't really important to Elli at the moment. She stared at the ground even as she walked. "Hera gave you a tough time out there."

"She just didn't want to say she was wrong, that was all," Ray said. Apollo nodded.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Elli," Apollo said. "Even I couldn't predict that far into the future."

"It's fine." Elli muttered. But it really wasn't. Her friend was gone. There was nothing she could do about it.

**[xxx]**

The ride home was quick and swift. The chariot wasn't really a chariot anymore. Apollo did change it to a fiery red ferrari though, saying that his mouth slipped back at the concert, and he didn't want them to get the wrong idea of a chariot.

The three stepped across the border, expressing their deep thanks to Apollo. Soon, Ray, Mike, and Elli were alone.

"You guys tell Chiron about everything," Elli sighed as she walked away from the two of them.

"Elli-" Mike said.

"Just leave me alone for a second. Is that too much to ask?"

"Wait. Here." A bundle of cloth was handed to her. Elli knew what was inside. She almost wanted to throw it in the lake. "Hey. Keep it safe, okay?"

"Sure."

**[xxx]**

"_Goodbye," _

He saw it all. He saw what had happened to his sister, even though he was miles away from her. He looked at the clouded mist in disbelief as she ran to prevent the weapon from wounding the other girl.

She collapsed.

Knox waved his hand angrily through the mist, causing it to disappear.

"How could you!" He yelled as he whipped around to face the tall man behind him. "You said we'd bring her back! You said-"

"It is not time," Kronos replied. Knox had gotten to know him over time, and he'd found out the man was quite impatient. It was just too ironic, knowing that he could control all the time he wanted. He was quick to anger too.

Knox felt the sudden fear rise up his throat as he snatched a crumpled card from his pocket. The picture. He saw himself, smiling brightly at him . . . and Melanie was still there.

"S-she's alive," Knox stammered, looking up at Kronos. Kronos smirked.

"Geez you can be so weak sometimes. It's time you train, boy."

"But-"

"Well _that_ took a while to clean up!" A voice huffed in the darkness. Knox turned around again. Who was this? A red mist filled his vision.

"I see the job that you've done was pretty mediocre," Kronos said, sounding bored.

The mist intensified. "How _dare-_"

"You can't even use that sort of tone against me," Kronos said. However, his voice sounded louder, an iron knife grating against rock. The sound was deafening.

"Y-yes, master."

"It's a wonder how you had the right amount of intellectual ability to keep her alive, though. We will need her later on."

**[xxx]**

_Four will venture on this quest,_

_Only one will fail the test._

_In the garden you will find,_

_The truth of who was left behind. _

_Fall, and three will succeed._

_To overthrow her love for greed._

_Two, in darkness, will turn to one._

_And blood will flow with Time, a curse is done. _

Elli took a deep breath.

_Two in darkness, will turn to one. _

They've already learned that the hard way.

_And blood will flow with Time, a curse is done. _

_And blood will flow with Time, a curse is done. _

_And blood will flow with Time, a curse is done. _

"This _still _doesn't make sense!" Elli roared as she threw the opened leather book into the lake. "Why did you leave?" She felt the tears fall down as she let out a soft sob. She didn't care if the harpies heard her.

She stared at the lake. She'd seen the dancing pictures, the entries _she'd_ written. And they'd just been tossed stupidly into the lake.

Elli didn't mean to do that.

Elli jumped, and to her surprise she saw that the book had already sunk to the very bottom. Just as her hand touched the top of the book, something caught the corner of her eye. Elli looked back, and saw a glint of light gleaming behind a rock. The rock wasn't big, about Elli's height; but she could easily move that with the water around her. With the book cradled in her arms, she swam to the other side of the lake as the current soon directed itself to the rock.

As soon as she'd gotten in there, the rock had been moved aside. She went in, and the only direction left was upward. It was pretty bright up there. It looked as though there was an open space at the end. As the rock closed again, Elli swam up the tunnel, knowing that the water would stop soon, giving way to the surface. But it wasn't back up to the shores of Camp Half-blood. This is something else.

In a matter of seconds, Elli was already staring at the huge environment around her as she helped herself up onto the base of the room. Was this some sort of lair?

_It looks like the Hephaestus cabin is the only one who doesn't need their own secret headquarters, after all,_ Elli thought, almost smiling in wonder. The walls were decorated in all sorts of rocks and minerals: gleaming limestone, a touch of aquamarine, and bits of coral dotted the ceiling and walls. There were pictures of hippocampi swimming along the walls. A couple of beds sat in the corner of the room, a white marble desk next to it. In the middle, was the same bowl that provided communication that had been in her room. The room was _huge._ It could almost be comparable to Mount Olympus. There was even a shelf that had been made sedimentary rock. On the wall there were hooks, and hung on it were a couple of swords, a shield, and a quiver and a bow. A few more weapons hung on the wall. Endless tunnels led outward, and for some reason, Elli felt as though she had the entire map of Camp Half-blood in her knew which tunnel would lead her to another weaponry room, or a place that could lead her to a room full of beds for people to hide out in. _This _was her headquarters. Even Percy Jackson wasn't able to find this place. For once, she was the first.

Well, she'd been the first in a lot of things lately. The first of the siblings to fail a quest.

Elli walked towards the marble desk, and found a few old pens, a fountain pen, and a bottle of ink. There was a cabinet next to the desk, and on the table in the middle, was a hand-scrawled note.

_This was meant for your brother, but seeing as you would be the first to find it, the room is now gladly under your supervision. _

_I'm sorry I've had almost no time to spend with you. The Council's given you a hard time._

_Hang in there. _

_-P_

Elli stared at the note for a couple more seconds, then pushed it to the corner of the table. She set the book on the surface. To her surprise, it was completely dry. She hadn't even thought of willing it to dry at all . . .

She opened it again.

_Four will venture on this quest,_

_Only one will fail the test._

_In the garden you will find,_

_The truth of who was left behind. _

_Fall, and three will succeed._

_To overthrow her love for greed._

_Two, in darkness, will turn to one._

_And blood will flow with Time, a curse is done. _

_Elli._

Elli stared at the next word as she turned the next page.

_We all knew that this was going to hapen someday. I'm probably dead to you, arn't I? This book's for you now. Only half iz filled out, and I hope you'll be able to finish it. You've been such a great friend, did you know that? _

_I'm sorry. _

_-Melanie_

Elli shook her head. She was tired of crying. But it kept her thinking: was Melanie really dead? Elli didn't feel any different. It was only a matter from recovering from someone's death. Elli picked up the bundle of cloth Mike had given her and placed it on the table, next to the book. Unwrapping the cloth, she saw the clean, gleaming blade in front of her. Horkos.

She'd take these two possessions and place it under her bed or something. Maybe she'd need it soon, maybe not. The next day, they'd have to complete a shroud.

And then, say goodbye.


End file.
